<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted (To Meet You) by LaurysPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017083">Enchanted (To Meet You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince'>LaurysPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanvers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian love in history, Salem 1690s AU, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, based on real history kinda, just lesbians acused of witchcraft, lucy and maggie are JUST FRIENDS don't expect a romance between them lol sorry, no actual witches, smut in chapter rated "M" in title, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Velvet Witch is being hunted down for corrupting the innocent flesh of women during masked events around the colonies.<br/>Meanwhile, Alexandra Danvers, future fiancée of banker Maxwell Lord, meets a strange traveller that might change everything she thought she knew about herself. Maggie Sawyer was back in Salem after months of running from her hunter. Right on time for the next Masquerade.<br/>- Salem Town, colony of Massachusetts, 1690s -</p><p>(a lesbian romance set during the witch trials-ish period with semi-accurate historical settings/facts/characters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanvers Big Bang | 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here in Salem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, go check out the artwork made in collaboration for this fic, it's UH-MAZING! here's the link:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974774</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           Cold breeze and muddy ground, blurry shadows guided by the warm trembling lights of torches against the hard walls. Salem Town was waking up from its first sleep, between 11:00 p.m. and 1:00 a.m. depending on daytime activities and resting hours. Neighbours were visiting each other to spend those few hours of the night in good company until the next phase of their sleep. Here in Salem Town, women gathered to play and gossip around while the men drank in bands and prided themselves about the latest affairs. Some creative minds required solitary hours in order to focus on their writings, paintings and prayers.</p><p>Most nights were calm, here in Salem Town. The smell of the port wandered around like a kind friend, teasing the tongue of walkers with a salted touch. However, if nothing had changed in the atmosphere, a new conversation had been burning the Puritans’ tongues: The Witch Hunt. Women accused of holding onto the Devil's temptations, losing their ways into the liberation of the flesh and mind. Some female heads were more valuable than the one of a deer nowadays. But there was one woman, here in Salem Town, whose shadow never flinched at the mention of the burning torch. Maggie Sawyer, a solitary traveller, was too preoccupied with finding a nice cup of tea to let gossips get to her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           When the traveller had arrived earlier this evening, she immediately went to the old sewer shop a couple of streets behind the great place. The owners had recently changed the wheat chamber into a new room in hopes to attract visitors or lost wanderers. With the Witch Trials making the news around the colony, keeping the affairs running became challenging. Maggie had not asked for details, but the owners seemed lonely and in need of company. As a polite and charming guest — and in exchange for a place in the stable for her horse — Miss Sawyer happily listened to their every tale.</p><p>After a shared soup, Maggie was guided to her room. A candle, a small chest, and a mattress stuffed with feathers and straws covered with a thick cloth. Maggie was not one to complain. She intended to make it as comfortable as the last bed she slept in a few days ago — a sinful story nobody here in Salem Town should hear about.</p><p>When she found herself in need of a beverage, during the first wake, she decided to walk herself to the Tavern. She acquired a muddy paper stuck under the great door when she opened it. She had not been able to read the latest news since she left New-York three days ago, so she picked it up and entered the Tavern. Force of habit as a lone female traveller, she presented a generous purse of coins to the owner, asked for a tea, and grabbed a candle to go sit by herself at a small table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           As soon as she sat down, Maggie felt many eyes pasted to her face. A woman sitting alone at a Tavern in the middle of the night, reading a paper, and wearing clothes only an outsider would dare to carry around… an unusual parade. Lucky for her, even if the men preferred to keep their women under strict control and illiterate, Maggie was not one of theirs to tame. The town needed the contribution of travellers, even unwanted ones. For that reason, Maggie knew that putting coins on the table would keep those men away from her and her quiet reading, although the “<em>ferocious attack on local lands</em>” from the Natives almost had her break a giggle. Here in Salem Town, Natives and enslaved people could be accused of breathing too heavily…</p><p>The next article revealed news about the witch hunt, specifically about the scandalous Velvet Witch, suspected to have corrupted another noblewoman during a Masquerade in New York. This ‘witch’ now had a flourishing reward on her head since she was declared “<em>the most wanted Witch in the colony</em>” two weeks ago after the event.</p><p>Thee masked ball of Salem, which will be happening in a couple of weeks, happened to be the reason for Maggie’s visit. She had been hesitant about attending this one. The Bounty Hunter she had known to be tracking her made her think about skipping the event… or maybe get a simple black mask instead.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, but how I love the texture of velvet</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers, as she kept on reading, of the last time she visited Salem just six months ago. It was on that night of the Salem Masquerade that the governor accused “<em>the woman in the Velvet Mask</em>” of witchcraft, signing the start of a new life for Maggie. The life of a wanted witch. Thankfully for her, the Velvet Witch’s true identity remained a mystery up to this day.</p><p> </p><p><em>I should have known better than to seduce his wife</em>, she thought to herself. <em>Then again, she clearly was not interested in him… and was desperately beautiful</em>... She added to herself, remembering every detail of the lady’s anatomy under her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The article stated later on that a certain Maxwell Lord, a banker running for a chair in the Committee of Salem Village, up in the North, had announced he was “<em>prepared to deal with the Velvet Witch</em>”. A bold statement. He was the one who raised the reward after that Masquerade in New-York, and probably recruited the Bounty Hunter too. All of this dramatic take had caused Maggie to flee New-York again and isolate somewhere else before coming back here again in Salem. An exhausting journey if one may ask… But she knew she could not fix her problems by staying hidden in New-York. So here she was, back here in Salem Town, where her hunt began, and where it shall end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">SOMEWHERE IN SALEM VILLAGE :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           A few miles North, up in Salem Village where the lands were still healing from the ravages of the great flood, men, women and children of all ages were gathering in the great church. Reverend Parris, always ready to guide the followers during their prayers and confessions, had become their most trusted man since he decided to take the matter of sins and heresy in Salem at heart. He had succeeded where others before him had abandoned. Many young ladies, lost in lust and depravation, had found their ways back on the path of God after the Reverend’s careful enlightenment. Many fathers owed him their family’ salvation. Some souls, however, had been lost forever despite his devotion. Was he too late to intervein? Were the poor women too weak to fight? If the questions remained unanswered, the Reverend took every fatale decisions onto his back, punishing himself for his inability to save them from the Devil’s claws.</p><p>Just like now, facing yet another troubling case of evil craft. The church will have to forgive his absence tonight, as he was asked to present himself at the Putnam’s mansion to deal with urgent matters in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say, Reverend?”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling himself out of his guilty mind, he looked back at the Doctor who had already started assessing of the young victim’s condition before his arrival. A little girl, daughter of the Putnam family, was known to suffer from spiritual visits in her sleep. She had been diagnosed several times by the different medical experts the Putnam had contacted over time. Tonight she had again been disturbed by spectral forces.</p><p> </p><p>“Has the state of her health changed since the last case?” the Reverend asked him.</p><p>“Her agitation increased. The lack of sleep has made her skin pale and fragile. And I do sense a new weakness in her heartbeat.”</p><p>“Another witch is exhausting the poor thing…” the Reverend concluded out loud. “Tell me, my child, have you seen the face of your Evil visitor?” he asked the girl.</p><p>“Oh yes, Reverend!” the girl said with confidence. “And her name is hanging on the edge of my tongue. I simply cannot get it out…!”</p><p>“A spell to bind the tongue… stopping her from speaking the name of the witch.”</p><p>“Whatever this witch is capable of, I recommend a restful night.” the Doctor said then. “If the girl can get the name of our witch when she wakes up, we will be able to catch her before she escapes.”</p><p> </p><p>The Reverend listened to the Doctor’s expertise and chose to put his thoughts in the prayers meant to protect and bless the home. The parents could not do more than make sure their little girl spends the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep. The Doctor waited outside, thinking the Reverend might be of company on his way out of the domain.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall I take you back to the church? I heard many mothers were asking for your prayers on their new-born since the air turned colder.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, Doctor, I must hurry to meet with Lieutenant Putnam upstairs in the reading room, to discuss of the next Masquerade. But I will escort you to the door.”</p><p>“I did not perceive you as a man of entertainment.” The Doctor smiled as they start walking in all tranquillity through the great hall.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I do not fancy such events for myself. But planning the event is a task I must take at heart, as a man of faith. The Evil spirit still haunts the gentle souls of our dear Salem…”</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor puts his gloves back on to fight the cold of the night. His carriage was waiting here, horses impatient to go back to their stable.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust in your guidance.” The Doctor let him know. “You have proven your good faith multiple times before. Take this dark period as a challenge from God himself. May his hand help you as the weight of our women’s sanity rest upon your shoulders…”</p><p>“The Lord works in mysterious ways…” he agrees, watching the man walk down the few steps of stairs separating the door from the ground. “May he be with you on your way home, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>The good Doctor bowed his hat as a goodbye, hopping in his carriage and enthusiastically telling his driver to get them home. Away from curious eyes and ears, the Reverend closed the door of the Putnam Mansion. Walking up the carpeted stairs and entering the reading room, he was welcomed by the complicit smiles of Lieutenant Putnam and his fellow co-conspirators. The banishment of Evil dances could begin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">SALEM TOWN, THE TAVERN:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Being unwanted in a Tavern had its perks, such as being served a second cup of tea as soon as the first was emptied. A simple gesture that could be much appreciated for the impatient ones, except when one knew that Taverns stopped serving after three cups. If Maggie wanted to stay longer, she would have to drink slower, or risk getting thrown out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get lost on your way home? Looking for some nighty company?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie raised her head, thinking one of those men had bothered to stick his nose up in her business. But she was surprised to discover that another woman was sitting at the bar on a stool, drinking a soft cup by herself. Risky behaviour for a local woman, judging by how she covered herself completely with a great black cape. Maggie looked around, thinking maybe the father, brother, or husband of this woman might be distracted by the other men, but nobody seemed to be here with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you, gentleman, but I intend to spend my little time here on my own.” This woman answered politely.</p><p>“Why be in such a hurry to leave? The comradery is not so bad around here…” he smiled, looking at the men sitting at the table behind, chucking in a way that made Maggie uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh, I would never doubt it, Sir.” The woman smiled, feeling forced to justify herself without giving him a reason to get angry. “We stopped here by necessity to get a change of wheels. I will be on my way as soon as my carriage is repaired.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you should let a man prove his good intentions before rejecting him. It would be rude to refuse an honest interest…” he insisted.</p><p>“Sir, as I told you, I did not come here to find company, but simply a soft drink while I wait for my carriage to be repaired.”</p><p> </p><p>The man was losing his patience considering how his fist was choking his belt loop. But before he was able to say another word, Maggie had already stepped in the space between him and the woman, leaning on the counter as if the man did not exist. Startled by her strange interference, the man remained speechless, just like the woman. Maggie drank her tea in one go and put it on the counter, asking for a refill by pushing it for the owner to see. The third drink would be her last, but the lady here was not going to get rid of this man by being polite.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies for interrupting this… attempted approach.” She said to the man as if she had just noticed him. She turned then to the woman, whom she found magnificent in the simplest ways, checking on her and seeing worries covering her angelic face. “I could not help but overhear from my table, are you in the middle of a journey yourself?”</p><p>“I-… Yes, traveller, on my way to get back to my lands.” The woman timidly said, understanding the woman here was trying to help her out of this situation.</p><p>“The cold weather made the muddy paths as hard as rock.” Maggie told her. “I hope your driver is a good wheel fixer.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman, a brunette with some of the most delicate features, could not seem to wrap her head around the charming ways of her saviour. Here she was, thinking she could have been shamed and punished for her refusing of this man’s advances. Even declining politely could be interpreted as rude.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of the way, traveller.” The man warned loudly.</p><p>“Gentleman, you do not need to be so loud when I happen to be standing right in front of you.” Maggie talked back, still with control and elegance, nodding at the Tavern’s owner when he came back with a refilled cup. “Even the lady’s gentle voice reached my ear easily, and I vividly remember her declining your invitations with very clear intent.”</p><p>“I should warn you about the way things work around here, woman.” He said, stepping into her space, holding onto the metallic loop of his belt. “You do not know whom you are speaking to.”</p><p>“Well, the same goes for you, Mister.” She smiled, turning to the woman again. “Now, should I help you out of this suffocating situation?”</p><p>“Please…” the poor woman whispered through heavy breathing; afraid she might cause more trouble by admitting she wanted to leave.</p><p>“Listen, traveller… you should get out of here, uh? Before this situation escalates for your new lady friend… since she refuses our good intentions maybe she’ll like our bad ones better?” he threatened. “You would not want to see such a thing happen to a pretty face like hers, now, would do?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie knew the nature of those eyes. Piercing like those of a wild wolf, waiting for its prey to make the wrong move, giving him a reason to attack. There were only a few things Maggie could do to tame this animal down. Either bow to his superiority and let him eat her alive, or defy his dominance in hopes to make him doubt his impulse. Maggie rarely chose the first option.</p><p> </p><p>“And this, my good Sir, is the reason why a gentle woman such as her would rather stay in a familiar company than risk the wrong side of your kind.” She told the man, facing him without an ounce of fear in her eyes, shielding the woman behind her with her whole body and intend. “You see, forcing your way onto a woman will never give you her smile, or her joy, or her natural blessings, but only her tears and her fears. And along with the misery and pain you will have caused on this world, all that shall remain will be a simple prayer which will put your bestial soul on the wrong side of Heaven. So for having lost your ways into immoral temptations by corrupting an innocent soul and darkening your own, the very gifts of our Lord, you will suffer his wrath before your confessions reach his forgiving heart... For only a true sinner would dare to defy his Laws of Love by living a Life of Hatred...”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie’s stand was strong and prosaic, as one of a Saint confronting a sinner during a divine intervention. Her words had struck the room with such power that no man had found the courage to respond against her truth. She knew the only way to tame Salem’s mind was through the fear of godly punishment. She held eyes with the man, letting him know that violence would not be the way through his capricious desires tonight. That she will stand here in the truth, and if he dared to cross this line, the balance of his soul will be endangered.</p><p>And so, after a moment of doubt, he left silently with a shy nod of understanding and repositioning of his stand. Only when he was sat back with his male pals did Maggie looked away from him. Her attention belonged to the lady. She could see her struggling to breathe evenly, dominated by anguishing ‘what ifs’ scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you did not find my intervention too destabilizing, Madam.” she said to her with a newfound gentleness, sipping her newly refilled cup.</p><p>“Not at all.” The woman answered will a much gentler tone when she saw Maggie had abandoned her hard tone and attitude. “It was- powerful. Truly. And inspiring, and very much appreciated, of course. Who knows what could have happened to me if you had not…”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped talking as soon as the chills of anticipation ran through her body, disgusted and fearful of those thoughts. Maggie put her hand on the woman’s forearm, silently helping her come back to this safer reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of the sort would have happened to you under my watch.” Maggie ensured in a tender whisper.</p><p>“I will forever will be grateful to you, traveller.” The woman promised. “Please, may I repay you with another drink before I leave? Tea, I suppose?” she hurried to propose.</p><p>“As much as I would love to let the night go on, Ma’am, I am afraid that keeping you company might only cause you more trouble.” she told her, looking at the men observing them like their next dears to hunt down. “Only God knows how long his boys will remain on his good side…”</p><p>“But, how am I supposed to thank you? Please, traveller, I could not let you leave without an act of gratitude.”</p><p> </p><p>The heavy door of the Tavern opened, a fresh breeze coming in, tickling the candle lights. Right behind this gentle wind came an elegantly dressed carriage driver. He walked up to the counter and stopped by the woman’s side, bowing respectfully and cleaning his dirty hands discreetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, the carriage is ready to take you back to the mansion.” He announced.</p><p>“Thank you, Thomas.” Miss Danvers smiled, turning back to Maggie. She was hypnotized by her foreign beauty.</p><p>“Well, it seems like you are in a new reassuring company, Miss Danvers.” Maggie smiled, fixing her black hat on her head. She saw the blush that harmonized with the woman’s chuckle when she caught her name right. “Young man, you seem strong and agile enough… make sure your lady here enjoys her beverage in peace and gets back to her lands safely.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am. Of course.” Thomas ensured.</p><p>“Know that if I was ready to throw a punch to every ugly face in this establishment, you should be ready to take a sword against an army.” She warned but with a smile.</p><p>“I- absolutely, Ma’am.” He said a bit confused, though Miss Danvers was giggling, amused by this strange conversation. The traveller had an easy charm to herself, which only caught Miss Danvers’ curiosity even more.</p><p>“As for myself, I shall leave this place now, taking the burden of my company off your shoulders.” Maggie said to Miss Danvers.</p><p>“Wait, please, I- can I at least get the name of my saviour?” Miss Danvers asked with the purest of eyes coupled with the softest smile.</p><p>“Sawyer.” She answered. How could she resist such delicate features? “Maggie Sawyer.”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer…” Miss Danvers said again to remember it. “Well, I wish you to reach your next destination just as safely as I will.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had a hard time controlling the fluttering of her heart when this smile was sent her way. Miss Danvers was made of a unique beauty that Maggie had so very rarely seen, if not only dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers…” she bowed her hat, turning away as it was the only thing she could say, if not a serenade destined to this woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           As expected, the carriage of Miss Danvers was waiting outside the Tavern. Clearly, the woman was of a good family, considering the proper vehicle and the health of the horses. The only default — if she could define it as such — was now the newly changed wheel, which was contracting with the three older ones. The night was freezing cold, which explained why Miss Danvers chose to wait in the Tavern while her young driver, Thomas she recalled, changed the wheel outside. This wheel, under which a familiar paper was stuck.</p><p> </p><p>“I seem to have a lot of papers stuck in my way these days…” Maggie said to herself. She bent down and moved the carriage enough to be able to pick it up. A WANTED sheet. <em>VELVET WITCH, 50.000 REWARD</em>. “At least the risk is worth the price…” she mumbled.</p><p>“What is worth the price?”</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Miss Danvers and Thomas were just getting out of the Tavern. Miss Danvers was looking at Maggie, with a cheeky smile of amusement drawn on her face. Her small nose quickly reddened from the cold and Thomas covered her with a bigger scarf in which she could hide her neck and mouth. Maggie stuffed the wanted sheet in the pocket of her long jacket and turned around, standing back up to face them with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas’ work is worth the price of those wheels.” She found in the back of her mind. “A very solid piece of great quality you have here, something that requires expert care… I myself always struggle with carriage repair, which is why I travel on a lone horse… Generally, the old screws would poorly fit the new wheel and cause new turbulences after all… Did your father teach you carriage care at a young age, Thomas?”</p><p>“Indeed, Miss Sawyer. I have been preparing for my duties since the day I could hold a spoon.”</p><p>“I have a cousin in New York who specializes in carriage manufacture. He opened his shop two years ago and now works for some of the most important heads of the colony. If you ever consider a qualification, I can arrange a place in his garage.” She said, daring to share more of this story. “He owes me just this much, since I found him a beautiful wife to marry… the poor man could barely put two words together when in front of her...”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Danvers laughed in her scarf, imagining the traveller playing Cupid for her awkward cousin. Thomas could only focus on his luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Sawyer.” He blushed in excitement. “I can only dream of such an opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie opened her arm, showing Thomas his way to the driver’s seat and took on the responsibility of helping Miss Danvers settle in the carriage. She opened the door and offered her hand to Miss Danvers, who accepted it voluntarily with a whispered “thank you”, letting herself be guided gently. Maggie helped her up the stairs in silence, enjoying the softness of their hands despite the effort they were involved in. Both women, Maggie knew, where breathing a much warmer air between them. A gentle light seemed to have made its nest in their chest the second they laid eyes on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about you tells me you are not from around here at all, Miss Sawyer.” She smiled playfully.</p><p>“Was it my poor knowledge of carriages that gave it away?” Maggie played back before answering her curiosity. “New York, mainly. But I do not settle very well. Just a few years ago I was living on the old continent and sharing a cup of tea with William Congreve at the Theatre Royal.” She revealed, surprising her new lady friend.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Danvers’ laugh was angelic, a divine instrument that Maggie would love to hear play more often if she could.</p><p> </p><p>“You are full of everything we never see around here. Your odd ways are refreshing on those heavy days…” Miss Danvers admitted without developing her thoughts. “And all of this explains the careless bravery you showed earlier. Your mind is as wide as the world you visited.”</p><p>“I must say, Salem was always more of a curious destination than a pleasant retreat.” Maggie told her.</p><p>“Oh, I can understand why.” Miss Danvers nodded with humility. “I imagine our way of life is much more… preserved, and simple, than those of many. Especially considering how freely you appear to live your life. Carriage or not.” She teased, making Maggie smile for her greatest pleasure. “You have an admirable philosophy that, sadly, is only available to the bravest of us, I suppose… God chooses to gift us in unique ways, sometimes... At times so unique they might be misunderstood by the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie curiously tilted her head at her last sentence. This Miss Danvers was made of mysterious thoughts, probably some she might not be aware of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to apologize on behalf of these men inside, for having been so very disrespectful to you.” Miss Danvers sincerely said to her. “You should feel free to visit Salem Town anytime you want. And I should have known better than to wander in the Tavern without company. My carelessness caused you trouble, and I sincerely regret it.”</p><p>“You should not be the one to apologize.” Maggie disagrees. “I will never let a man excuse his bestiality on his poor nature. Disregarding the Lord’s guidance is an insult to his goodness. If anything, they should be punished for turning a blind eye on it… Goodness is not a gift, but a virtue every soul is capable of since its awakening. Look at you, apologizing for the sins of a man who would never do the same… the man who admitted wanting to hurt you in the most atrocious ways...” she said, seeing Miss Danvers hanging her head, realizing Maggie was right.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie immediately helped her raise her head back up. Seeing a woman bowing in shame was torture to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not feel wrong for having such good intentions.” She smiled to her, seeing the blush of Miss Danvers’ cheeks as she brushes her thumb across the sharp but soft edge of her jaw. “Women are repeatedly shamed for being too good, just like you. You will see that it is often because they are closer to their truest divine nature than men like to admit. It is our duty, as women, to bring goodness into this world of war that our men have built…”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Danvers had lost herself in Maggie’s eyes for a few seconds. There had been several eccentric travellers that passed by the Salem lands, but Maggie was one of a kind. Almost praising the pure nature of women instead of punishing their weak naivety.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mind is made of truly interesting thoughts, Miss Sawyer… It is a shame I cannot stay in your company much longer and listen to more of your strange adventures.” Miss Danvers chuckled along with Maggie. “And I wish I could repay you for saving me.” She said again.</p><p>“Maybe, if you were to share your name with me?” Maggie thought.</p><p>“Alexandra.” She gladly told her with a shy chuckle. “Alexandra Danvers, of the Danvers lands, up in the north. We have our domain right at the joining of the Crane River and the Frost Fish River, before reaching Salem Village… Just in case your wandering nature happens to take you there, know that you will always be welcomed on our lands.”</p><p>“Well, Miss Alexandra Danvers…” Maggie smiled again, bringing Alexandra’s hand up a bit to salute her. “I do hope to see you around.” Maggie dared to give Alexandra’s hand a gentle kiss before letting it go.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra would not speak it out loud, but the softness of Maggie’s lips against her hand made her stomach shoot a fire of an unknown nature up to her cheeks. Thankfully, the light of the dancing flames nailed to the walls would  hide her flushed face well enough.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I, Miss Sawyer.” She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>In those last words, Maggie closed the door of the carriage and gave a sign to Thomas. She watched the carriage take Alexandra back to her domain and when the sound of the hooves died down, Maggie made her way back to the sewer shop to finish her night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Once there she put on a robe and lit up a candle. After a set of prayers, she thoughtfully burned the wanted sheet she had kept in her pocket. This was the closest her name will ever approach a fire. The land of Puritans needed a cure, just like plenty of other towns. If Maggie had to be a witch to be that cure, then a witch she shall be to them. She knew she was not one: the Devil may be a fallen angel, but he was also a man. She could never corrupt herself to such a creature. And even if she knew the Masquerade could have been organized only to lure her into uncovering her identity, Maggie gladly followed the bait. She may be a prey at the moment, but she knew very well how to hunt a hunter. And this hunter will only have one last chance, here in Salem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hang The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!READ NOTE FOR TW!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : stage of execution, hatred against a woman being executed for witchcraft.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           A week had passed since the strange night at the Tavern. Salem Town, as well as Salem Village, had only been disturbed by a new wave of cold temperatures and humidity on the lands, which did made the working on the fields harder than it usually was. The lucky ones were the farmers of the Danvers domain, who were lucky to have two rivers at their disposal to keep the grounds moist and workable.</p><p> </p><p>At the Danvers’ mansion, located in the North-West of Salem Town, the morning rituals had all been performed despite the unpleasant weather. First, dressing up. Nobody around here spent a day undressed. There was always something to do or someone to see. Doctor Jeremiah Danvers, father and landowner, was fitted in a black jerkin, a white ruff around his neck as well as a cape that reached his knees. His breeches were fastened at the knees with silver points, showing his black stockings. He wore the cuffs of his linen shirt at his wrist rather long and preferred to wear small black shoes with a one-inch heel rather than boots, unlike the youngest men. He also needed to have his cane, ornated with a silver head, anytime he left the mansion. Long distances had the best of his left knee at times, and the most embarrassing thing for a doctor would be to need one himself.</p><p>For his daughter and only child, Alexandra, the servants were to pay close attention to her dressing in particular. This morning, after putting on a loose shift, she was dressed in her favourite clothing to wear, a dark blue one. By her neck was a great white collar that covered her shoulders. The waistcoat was ornated with discreet silver pearls and tightened by black lace, like an independent corset would be except this one was part of the dress. The petticoat reached her ankles, always, covering her stocking and heels – but not the sound of them. If she were to venture outside, she would either wear a silk hood or a fitting coif matching the colour of her dress, as well as a cape to battle the fresh wind.</p><p>           The Danvers family owned great lands and, as a Doctor and consultant of the Committee, Jeremiah could offer his family the rights to wear garments on their outfits to show their wealth. Many women looked at Alexandra with envy of her status and benefits in terms of clothes, and Jeremiah was respected for his modest and gentle ways, both in the Town and the Village.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           After the dressing, a prayer to begin the day was necessary, followed by a copious breakfast around 6 a.m. brought by the servants. Dr. Danvers would then leave to get to his cabinet, located at the entry of their land, where he will care for his patients. Alexandra received her piano instructor at the mansion from 7:30 to 9 a.m. or, on Tuesdays and Fridays, a calligraphy instructor. She could then either take a walk around the propriety, visiting Thomas’ family which lived on their lands, or read herself a new book to busy herself until her father’s return around 9:30 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>“Father? Father, have any letters arrive this morning?” she asked when she entered the library, where Jeremiah spent most of his day when working from the mansion. “Oh, I simply must hear of Mother, or I might as well take a horse and go ask her myself!” She pleads almost losing patience after so many days without any news.</p><p>“Alexandra, Dear, will you ever miss a day of asking me for a miracle?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl amusingly hugs her father, knowing he was only teasing. She had been waiting for this special letter for a week now, and her father knew it. He searched in the pile and showed Alexandra a new letter, still sealed with blue wax. She excitingly took it and went to sit in one of the armchairs available to start her reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My dearest Alexandra… It is under the bright light of Carolina that I write my new stories to you and your father. I hope the gentle weather did not leave the domain with me, and that your cheeks are still painted of a bright health. I spent the past ten days helping the settlement of your Father’s friends in the farthest west lands. With a novice eye, I can see the rich soils promising great harvests in a few months. Yesterday I was given the opportunity to help the raising of the stables for the horse. My hands had long forgotten the hardness of wood and nails, but it reminded me of such fond childhood memories I simply had to join them in the task. I will count you those old tales when I come home to you for sure… Today after noon we will be receiving a new shipment of goods so the men can finish building the secondary house for the oldest son. We expect him to find a good wife soon, and their youngest boy will be old enough to start working on the land…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra kept on reading the letter to herself and her father, who was working on his latest affairs while listening to her. He could hear in Alexandra’s voice how much she was missing her mother. She had only been gone for fifteen days, but there were only a few people Alexandra truly enjoyed spending time with. Her mother, really, was her favourite friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I stopped counting the days until her return.” Alexandra told him while looking outside the window, observing the great trees being brushed by the wind and thinking about all the things her mother could be doing down in the South without her to keep her company.</p><p>“Have you, Dear?”</p><p>“Yes, now I count every hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah puffed a laugh, always amused by his daughter’s natural goofiness. It was another side of his daughter he would like more people to see. Sadly, the girl had not found much interest in making more friends than those who already left the colony for a new journey, either South or West with new settlers. There was also the conflictive image that Alexandra had yet to master. On one side, the girl was still young and playful, but she was now old enough to be expected to act with more adult dignity, as were all the married women and mothers of Salem.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, will you approve of me wandering in Salem Town today?” She asked him. “You see, I have so many things to get back from so many places, I could use a couple more hands from Thomas…”</p><p>“What could you possibly have done in the past week that would require you to do the work of a servant?” Jeremiah asked.</p><p>“The servants are already so very busy here, especially with the weather complicating their excellent work these days…” she reminded him politely, and he nodded. “Remember you sent one of them to Miss Newman, down in the Town, few days ago. Many of your shirts have been rearranged, as well as Mother’s green dress and some of my own. And you know how I love to care for her clothes myself… I also need to visit Miss Bradbury. She has received a new shipment of wonderful teas from her friend in London, and she promised us a box as a thank you for your care. She will probably ask me to report her daughter’s healing to you as well...” she thought to herself out loud. “And we also had this note from the Office, about a newly arrived package to your name, from France. It must be the watch you were promised months ago… Oh! And today Mr. Barker is selling the best of his cattle, and Thomas can only be our most trusted eye.” She said with a chuckle, although knowing she was right because her father always trusted Thomas’ great judgment.</p><p>“My Dear Alexandra, your memory and organized mind will never cease to amaze me.” He smiled proudly, making his daughter blush at the compliment. “Ironically, you also have one of the most talkative thoughts…”</p><p>“There are so many wonderful places and shops opened these days!” she shared with him excitingly. “Especially with the weather, people must rely on the trades and sells for now… And you know how I love to simply appease my curious eye, really.”</p><p>“I do know, since my daughter leaves me to eat in lonely company…”</p><p>“Oh, Father, please, it only happened once in my twenty years by your side.” She giggled, seeing her father was only playing around.</p><p>“Miss Danvers?” Thomas asked at the door. “The carriage is ready when you are. Dr. Danvers…”</p><p>“Thomas, remember to bring her back before noon.” Jeremiah said to his young man.</p><p>“Of course, Dr. Danvers.”</p><p>“And only choose the best of the cattle.” He smiled to the boy. “No attention to the price.”</p><p>“For sure, Sir.”</p><p>“And… as much as I appreciate my time spent with Mr. Lord, I would hope for your company to make it to our table today.” Jeremiah then said to Alexandra.</p><p>“Mr. Lord is coming here?” the daughter asked, confused and suddenly disoriented.</p><p>“And not solely to meet with me and talk about his numerous new affairs. You know how important it is for both of you to spend time together.” He said, holding Alexandra’s face in his hands like she was the most precious thing. “I want my daughter to find happiness in her union, with a man of greatness, who can appreciate her conversation and her interests… even if she struggles with putting her mind to sleep.” He smiled.</p><p>“I know, father.” Alexandra only smiled. “I will be back before noon.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra kissed her father on the cheek and had Thomas follow her with her belongings, ready to leave the domain for a few hours. Jeremiah was not one to complain of her time outside. He was happy his daughter was going places, instead of mourning the happy times she used to spend with her mother here all day. She needed to see new friends, and he was hoping Alexandra might find them on her daily adventures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">SALEM TOWN, THE SEWER SHOP :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, Ma’am, cooking in the morning is the only way for me to get an appetite.” Maggie explained to the lady owner.</p><p> </p><p>The woman had been arguing with her everytime, insisting on cooking breakfast so Maggie could busy herself with fewer chores. But Maggie always found a way to cook and appease the woman’s worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, Miss, I would have hoped to save you the trouble during your stay…” The lady said. “The last person who cooked for me was my very own daughter before she left for the South. Not to mention this kitchen must be very different from New York.” She mumbled with modesty. “But- you seem to make great use of it every new day the Lord makes. What are you even preparing for today?”</p><p>“Back in New-York, I used to get up early to prepare porridge with a side of applesauce. Now, porridge is especially capricious when it comes to the cooking, but the women of my family taught me how to make any kitchen my own.” Maggie smiled at her admirer. “There will also be a generous slice of bread and a cup of tea. The day will be cold and I know you and your husband have to venture outside for chores…” she said with care.</p><p>“What a good girl you are...” The owner smiled, feeling cared for. “Where did you find all these goods? We could never afford any of those.”</p><p>“I visited some old friends before my return from the hills yesterday. Cooking was always a way to thank people for their hospitality.”</p><p>“Miss, you truly host us better than we host you, such a good soul you have…” the woman said, embarrassed of Maggie’s goodness.</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure, I assure you, there is nothing I like more than to show my gratitude to the good women around me.” Maggie smiled, hiding a riddle in her language.</p><p>“I cannot understand it… How come a beautiful and good woman like you be without a husband?”</p><p>“Well, this husband would have to be as good and beautiful as I am for me to consider this union.” She riddled again, painting beautiful curves and tasteful cherry lips in her mind.</p><p>“Such an amusing tongue you have, Miss…” the lady chuckled, finding Maggie’s boldness quite entertaining. “Well, I shall at least set the table then! I cannot let you become the new lady of the house or my husband might get used to it...”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie let the lady to her task and continued cooking in silence. The woman was a mouthful of conversation. Her husband was of another nature. He was not fond of the youth’s new ways of life in bigger places like New-York, but he knew his elder mind was meant to stay in his old-time and not imposed on the new generations. He listened to every story Maggie had to share and nodded without commenting. The only times he spoke was to compliment Maggie’s cooking or complain about the unpleasant affairs of Salem Village.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… And, in the end, they let us leave without much trouble.” Maggie finished, making the lady giggle for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Who would have thought New-York could have such unique freedoms for the rebellious youth? Aren’t you surprised, Darling?” the lady asked her husband, who nodded then.</p><p>“Surely this youth must learn the right path through rebellious ways. One only knows what is good and bad after experiencing both extremes. Just like a baby must learn how to walk by falling numerous times.”</p><p>“Oh, I most certainly agree with you, Dear. But only in New-York would this be possible… never in little Salem.” The lady sadly shared. “Just this morning, we’ve heard of tragic news… once again, Lord be merciful…”</p><p>“Tragic news?” Maggie echoes, tilting her head, and frowning her brows.</p><p>“Yes, a new lady was suspected of troubling the health of those poor children again, through- through evil rituals, they say…” she whispered to her. “The poor soul will be hung at the hill, a few hours away from now…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie’s face could decomposed at sight, but she tried her best to control it. She forced herself to finish her food and excused herself to her room to get dressed after cleaning the table.</p><p>Her classic outfit consisted of a white shift with long sleeves, a black corseted waistcoat and a long black skirt, black boots, all of it covered by this black ankle-long coat she had owned for years now and, never forgetting her best accessory, her black hat propped on her head. Her outfits were sober, covering, her hair attached in a ponytail. The puritans, if not fond of Maggie’s freedom, will at least appreciate the effort of staying as incredibly impersonal, hidden, and as modest as they were. She put her gloves in a pocket, her watch in another, and left the sewer shop. An ache built in her stomach at the mere thought of another woman being brought on the stage of execution.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>           Alexandra had lost herself in landscape contemplation for most of the journey to Salem Town. Thomas was a great driver and was careful to avoid the bumpy roads when he could. The Danvers girl was known for getting headaches easily, and he cared about her well-being, especially in the absence of her mother.</p><p>When they reached the South of Salem Town, Alexandra recognized the hill and the trees, acknowledging where she was as the picture went past her window. But the usual quietness of the area had been replaced by an agitated chorus.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas, will you please slow down?” She asked gently, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>As they passed by the place of the small hill, Alexandra observed a gathered crowd of villagers around the stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we keep going, Miss Danvers?” Thomas suggested. “This is nothing you should see. They are brought here out of the Town for a reason, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>But Alexandra did not answer. She was too focused on the woman who had just been brought out of the jail by the Reverend. Her face seemed so familiar to her. Reverend Parris himself started to speak loud and strong to the crowd, in the name of God. The crowd was easily tamed by the known verses, easily convinced by the Reverend’s speech.</p><p>Alexandra got out of the carriage and started walking towards the crowd to approach the stage. Thomas had tried to call Alexandra’s name, but she was not in the right set of mind to even hear him. The poor boy had to quickly find a place where he could put the horses and hope not to lose the Danvers daughter amongst the villagers.</p><p>           The air still smelled like rain and the cold mud was sticking to her boots, but Alexandra still needed to get closer in order to see the woman’s face. A blonde woman with gentle eyes made of the beautiful shades of blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I therefore hear my Lord’s guidance and see behind the innocent veil of Evil.” The Reverend preached. “And for my Lord gifts me with his light, I reveal to you the Witch’s mark.” He said, uncovering the woman’s shoulder and back to show the villagers the few brown dots on her pale skin. “The Devil burned her innocence with his finger when the Witch chose to embrace him!” he shouts to the villagers, earning loud howls and disgusted eyes.</p><p>“Susannah…” Alexandra whispers when she recognizes the woman behind the dirt and the fatigue of her defeat.</p><p> </p><p>The echoing chant of the villagers was too loud for Alexandra’s voice to reach Susannah’s ears and she was too intimidated by the growling to dare to scream over them. Still, through her desire to save her friend, her body mechanically began to walk her towards the stage. She only felt it stopping when a hand caught her arm to keep her from going any further. When Alexandra turned around to see the face of her obstacle, she recognized the woman from the Tavern a week ago, Miss Sawyer, she remembered. Her head was still topped by this black hat, her eyes still piercing through her soul with so much ease, even the Reverend, enlightened by God himself, would never get as deep, not with a thousand confessions.</p><p> </p><p>“You should know better than to protest those trials.” Maggie said to her quietly. Making sure she was close enough for Alexandra to be the only one to hear her. “It is better to retreat.”</p><p>“This woman is my friend.” Alexandra explained.</p><p>“Miss Danvers… your friend was lost the moment they put this title over her head.” Maggie insisted with compassion, then looking around as the crowd once again answered the Reverend’s words. “I am afraid there is nothing you can do to help.”</p><p>“But I must-”</p><p>“Make no mistakes. If you go and oppose to this trial, you too will be accused of the same crimes and you will receive the same punishment. Miss Danvers, I implore you…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra wanted to respond but deep down she knew Maggie was right. Her heart dropped under the weight of the Reverend’s next words.</p><p> </p><p>“For bringing Evil into this world, we must return her to her Master. Hang the Witch!”</p><p> </p><p>The echoes of the new chants, “<em>Hang the witch</em>”, sounding like growling wolves, turned Alexandra’s blood to ice and her mind turned into a heavy fog. Trying to focus on Maggie’s compassion, her ears focus on the steps on the wood floor, the settling of the stool under the cord…</p><p>Alexandra’s head spins and everything becomes blurry. The surrounding sounds begin to feel as though they came from further and further away, as if muffled against her ears. Painful chills run up her spine and the next second she feels her legs giving up, the feeling of falling into cold nightmare soon taking over her mind. She faints like a leave dying out of its tree, only to be caught in welcoming strong arms. And even if Alexandra felt safe from her fall and from the terrifying world she lived in, the choking screams of her friend were the last things she heard before she slept away, into the silence of her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Witch, The Lady, and the Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie eats at the Danvers mansion next to the woman she adores and the future husband with a terrifying secret...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           If Maggie were to generally be thrilled at the idea of entering another woman's home, she would have turned down this opportunity if she had known any better. Not that the beauty Alexandra was made of had Maggie doubt her own, but because the man who was offering his hand to her was none other than…</p><p> </p><p>“Maxwell Lord.” He smiled at her. “Of the Lord Bank Company. Newly settled.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had to accept the gesture but the simple touch of his cold and marble hand had her almost shiver. Thankfully, the collar of her coat helped to hide the rising of her hair behind her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie Sawyer.” She said with a small bow in response.</p><p>“I was just thanking Miss Sawyer for helping Thomas.” Jeremiah said to Mr. Lord, who had only just arrived. “Alexandra should wake up any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two men were catching up on the event, Maggie could not help but get lost in her thoughts. This man was Maxwell Lord. The man who rose the price of her head, and who put a hunter in her tracks. Was God himself testing her or trying to save her? Was it a warning, telling her that this Miss Danvers was where her limits should be? The area of Salem was small, and the Colony itself was known to be a tight network. But for Maggie to be standing in front of the man who wanted to see the Velvet Witch hung and burnt? This had to be more than just a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Sawyer, I must thank you for your altruism.” Maxwell said. “I would never want my dear Alexandra to find herself helpless.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah saw the questioning look on Maggie’s face at the mention of “<em>my dear Alexandra</em>” and was quick to answer with the tall chest of a proud father.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord here has been courting my daughter for months.” He explained. “The man was hers the second his eyes met hers.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had to stop herself from laughing or vomiting, either would have been her reaction at the thought of Alexandra engaging in such activity with a man like Maxwell.</p><p> </p><p>“Their engagement will be the most awaited event of the following months.” Jeremiah smiled to Lord, already considering him as a son.</p><p>“And believe me, Dr. Danvers, I am probably the most impatient of us. I simply must give Alexandra and myself enough time to get to know each other better.” Mr. Lord said with what Maggie would call a ‘manly smile’.</p><p>“You- Alexandra is promised to Mr. Lord?” Maggie asked to clarify the situation.</p><p>“Indeed.” Jeremiah nods. “And she is lucky to have such an attentive man waiting for her to be ready. The girl is so very shy, and indecisive at times…” He shared, making Maggie uncomfortable at the indiscretion. “Before Mr. Lord arrived I feared for my bloodline to disappear with Alexandra…”</p><p>“I sure hope you find comfort in me being responsible for this task now.” Maxwell complicity added, making Jeremiah laugh with him.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie surely felt like vomiting now… Just a father grossly laughing about the awaited impregnation of his daughter… Now above it all, this situation was one of the most unexpected Maggie ever got to find herself in. The woman whom she thought might be a perfect distraction for her time here in Salem was to be fiancé with the man who wanted her dead.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Coming out of her cold nightmare, Alexandra had to take a minute to remember who she was and assess her surroundings. Soon enough, the feeling of patterns on a cushion and the smell of home settled her in a comforting space: her bedroom, dominated by shades of blue on the fabrics, curtains, sheets and carpets. Her senses awoken, she sits up and observes the great rays of sunlight piercing through the window and enlightening the sheets covering her legs. That is when she felt the tightness around her chest. She was fully clothed in bed. Even more puzzling, people were talking right behind her door. She could easily recognize her father’s voice, but he was not alone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“If I must say, Dr. Danvers, those scenes are very much distressing for many women to see. It is not the first time I have to pull someone away from a stage.” Maggie said to Jeremiah.</p><p>“I must agree, Miss Danvers should never confront such unfortunate necessities.” Maxwell answered. “We keep the women away from the stage for their own sake. Thomas will hear from me. This little boy, letting her fragile heart out of the carriage to witness such thing…”</p><p>“With all due respect, Mr. Lord, I would not associate the act of hanging a woman to a <em>necessity</em>.” Maggie talked back.</p><p>“And how do you suggest we protect our women from the Devil’s servants? Look how the simple punishment of it affected Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“Not by inflicting unnecessary suffering to a lost cause, for sure. She was suffocated to death in front of a crowd. Her suffering was turned into a spectacle, instead of being liberated with dignity…”</p><p>“You have one talkative attitude, Miss Sawyer.” Maxwell let her know, unhappy that a woman would defy his points.</p><p>“Are you surprised a woman would have an opinion on how to treat another?” she asked him.</p><p>“Now I understand why you appeared so foreign to me.” He said, avoiding the question. “Your mind is made of the new nonchalant ways some barbaric communities allow…”</p><p>“Interesting standards, considering our most civilised men are the same to take pleasure in torture and humiliation during their wars and crusades. The Lord’s son himself suffered from this perverted entertainment, How such an event did not serve a bigger lesson is beyond my understanding…”</p><p>“We do not expect simple minds to understand our greater deeds.” Maxwell tried to pass as a reassuring tone. “Manifesting destiny comes with blessings and sacrifices.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord?” Alexandra surprised herself to notice as she came out of her bedroom, holding herself to the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>The man who had been arguing with Maggie immediately turned to Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers!” he smiled immediately, walking towards her. “Allow me to help your fatigue.”</p><p>“Oh, please, I-” but she had not had the time to turn down the offer that Mr. Lord already had his arm around her waist, helping her stand a bit better.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie saw the discomfort in Alexandra’s eyes when she looked up at her and away, embarrassed. She saw the way her body stiffened under the care of Mr. Lord. She did not want him so close to her, yet Jeremiah was blind to it. He only seemed glad that Alexandra interrupted the forming debate between Maggie and Mr. Lord.</p><p> </p><p>“My beautiful daughter, finally waking up from an unexpected nap.” He tried to lighten up, cupping her cheeks to look at her face, examining her closely. “How are you feeling, Dearest?”</p><p>“All but too well.” Alexandra said, looking at Maggie smiling as the father was so very caring to his little girl. This amusement on Maggie’s face had Alexandra hyperaware of her current situation and her face turned red in just a second. “Father, please… We have some visitors…!” she pleads, which only made Maggie giggle even more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah understood and did not push any further examination. His daughter was able to speak and stand, which was already more than a deceased could do.</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Alexandra dreamily whispered, looking at Maggie and collecting her thoughts and losing them again in Maggie’s eyes. “You are… What are you doing here?” Alexandra finally asked.</p><p>“Someone had to help Thomas bring you back after the scene.” Maggie answered.</p><p>“Don’t you remember, Dear?” Jeremiah asked.</p><p>“The scene, I-… Oh, God, Susannah…” she whispered, feeling her body weakened by the overwhelming thoughts again.</p><p>“Maybe Miss Danvers should be resting in her room.” Mr. Lord suggested, still holding the poor disoriented woman. “A fragile mind needs resting.”</p><p>“How much did you eat this morning?” Maggie asked, ignoring Mr. Lord, and coming to check on Alexandra herself. “Will you allow me?” she questioned before coming any closed.</p><p>“Allow you…?” Alexandra asked.</p><p>“To get closer. You seem overwhelmed enough as it is. I would not want to make you more uncomfortable with unwanted attention.” she smiled, quickly glancing up at Maxwell who probably did not know the concept of consent…</p><p>“I-… yes, sure.” Alexandra answered then, embarrassed for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably the first time anyone considered her feelings this way. And suddenly thinking about anything else was hard, now more than ever, considering how soft and gentle Maggie’s hands and voice were on her. She let herself be examined by this woman without a complaint, to her father’s greatest surprise. Him, who was a certified doctor and her very own father… Maggie asked for her permission to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat fruits of any kind?” Maggie asked, touching Alexandra’s neck delicately and hearing her clearing her throat and swallowing harshly. “It is not swollen, but maybe a cup of water might help, don’t you think?” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra nods, feeling like she once felt as a younger girl when her favourite servant and caretaker used to give her tender attention.</p><p> </p><p>“A rush of emotions can be very overwhelming for the body and mind.” Maggie explained to her, pressing her hand to Alexandra’s forehead but not finding anything alarming, then looking down at her corset. “Especially when a dress was fastened too tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra blushed but also acknowledged the thought. “I do recall struggling to breathe easy…” she said, then looking to her father. “Forgive me for I did not tell anyone before I left, I was so carelessly excited to venture outside of our lands today…”</p><p>“I will ask your servants to remember to ask about your comfort after your dressing.” He said, infantilizing her more than he probably needed.</p><p>“Dr. Danvers, if you happen to have a sweet fruit or even sugar syrup in your kitchens, it could help to calm your daughter’s nerves.” Maggie kept going, hoping to save Alexandra from being treated like an invalid. “Also spending some more time in the sheets so her legs are warm and solid again… Your hands seem a bit too cold as well, I suppose your body is trying to keep your heart warm and safe from all the distress you seem to face.”</p><p>“A woman with a knowledge of medical science?” Jeremiah questioned.</p><p>“My mother was made of a fragile nature.” She explained. “Our doctor had to come to the house regularly to make sure she ate and drank the right things. If she did not, she would faint without warning. And as I got older, I started to care for her while my father was gone and took notes of the Doctor’s suggestions. If the feet and hands are cold, the heat must be in the chest, for the heart to be safe. We also found out that eating sweet and juicy fruits helped a lot. It helps the dryness of the throat and the sweetness is comforting. And I believe what Miss Danvers needs right now is comfort.” She smiled at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra nods, agreeing that she indeed needed comfort. She did feel comfortable with Maggie gently caressing her forehead, her jaw, her shoulder, her hands… She was almost forgetting the possessive hands of Maxwell around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You find me sorry about your mother, Miss Sawyer.” Jeremiah shared. “I know as a man of medicine that I only involve the child in extreme necessity… Well, Mr. Lord, will you go and ask the servant for a sweet treat and water?” he asked. “I will take our curious visitor on a tour while you slowly get back on your feet.” He smiled at his daughter.</p><p>“For sure, Dr. Danvers.” Maxwell was quick to respond. “Please, Miss Danvers, let me help you settle back in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Without being able to object, Alexandra was pulled away from Maggie’s hands and back into her room, alone with Mr. Lord. Jeremiah took Maggie by the shoulder and guided her in the opposite direction. Now Maggie would be lying if she said she did not miss having Alexandra’s hands in hers, or any parcel of her skin under her touch...</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Should I ask a servant to help you with your corset?” Maxwell asked Alexandra as he reaches for her back. “You seem out of breath.”</p><p>“No, it was loosed enough.” She let him know, moving away just enough for Maxwell to be unable to reach the lace of her corset. “It must be my appetite speaking through.”</p><p> </p><p>And this appetite was not for food, but Maggie’s hands on her skin. But Alexandra could not acknowledge it to herself just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“This Miss Sawyer is one of a kind, isn’t she?” he said to her, still helping her settle against the frame of her bed and tucking the sheets around her waist.</p><p>“Do you think so?” Alexandra asked nervously as she feels the man’s hands wandered a bit longer than she would like. “I find her rather intriguing.”</p><p>“Her ways are certainly of foreign origins.”</p><p>“Her ways?” she said again, looking up at him. “What ways?”</p><p>“Her words and manners.” Maxwell said. “She looked like she was about to eat you alive and standing.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra laughed it off. There was no way Maggie would have such a numbing effect on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Although, Miss Danvers, it seemed as though you two knew each other.” He said as he stills on the bed, asking for the story.</p><p>“Oh, we met before.” She nods. “A week ago, at the Tavern? I was certain to have shared this story with you. What a strange night to make a new friend…”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer is the woman who- <em>saved you</em>- from those gross peasants?” Lord articulated.</p><p>“Indeed! And, well, I did not expect to be saved a second time. How embarrassing. She must have such a terrible image of me.” She shyly chuckled as worries fill her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lord put his hand on top of hers. The contrast of this feeling, from Maggie's warmth and softness touch to his cold and rough touch... Alexandra blinked the discomfort away and let him express his affection to her, as it was intended.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Danvers, only a fool would have a poor opinion of a creature such as you."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, forcefully. She trusted he was telling his truth but, for some unexplainable reason, Alexandra struggled to accept compliments coming from him, no matter how honest and flattering they might be.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           During the tour of the mansion, Maggie could not help but think of the unspoken discomfort she perceived in Alexandra’s eyes when Mr. Lord was asked to stay with her. She was far from being blind or naïve. She could tell that Mr. Lord was no simple friend, and was very fond of Alexandra. He was, after all, the expected future husband who received the blessings of the girl’s father. But she could also tell that the feeling was not mutual, no matter own much Dr. Danvers was trying to convince his daughter to try…</p><p> </p><p>“I am surprised your new presence in Salem had not reached my knowledge.” Jeremiah said as they were exploring the library.</p><p>“Why should it? Am I truly as odd as people tell me I am?” she smiled.</p><p>“Well, you for sure do not fit in our women’s standards. You wear a black hat, a long coat I’ve only ever seen on a man, and you lack prudence and humility.”</p><p>“You mean that I can hold a conversation with a man.” She clarifies, intending to tease Dr. Danvers’ puritan roots with a smile.</p><p>“Which can be considered as a provocation, or even nonchalant rudeness.”</p><p>“Well… in my experience, the only men who considered me rude were the ones who could not hold the conversation with me. Just a few years ago, I spent a whole morning discussing trades and religious division with the Livingston family. As you can see, I still have my head on my shoulders... Do you know about them?”</p><p>“I would be a fool not to.” Jeremiah said, surprised by Maggie’s casual look on such an incredible opportunity. “Robert Livingston is a known mastermind in terms of trading and affairs with the Natives.”</p><p>“Well, know that he and his sons, although satisfied with their women’s quietness, welcomed my <em>talkative mind</em> with tea and biscuits.” She said, echoing Maxwell’s unwanted opinion from earlier. “The subject was even more sensitive than a new-born’s skin. You can understand why I tend to lower my expectations in terms of intellectual exchange when a man like Mr. Lord tries to debate me…”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah had to let out a laugh. This woman was truly from another world. He did not exactly mind a vivid spirit, but it was unsettling and unusual for this vivid spirit to belong to a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“On the matter of family, Doctor, I was wondering if this house was blessed by the presence of a leading lady.” Maggie politely asked. “I would expect a caring mother to be at her daughter’s bedside when she finds her to be sick.”</p><p>“We are blessed. Very much so.” Jeremiah smiled proudly, looking at Maggie exploring the library. “My wife had to travel to the colony of Carolina a few weeks ago. We invested in new lands, but we could not leave Salem now that I seat with the Council. Luckily, a friend arrived from the Old Continent and needed a place for his family to prosper. But Alexandra misses her mother’s presence greatly.”</p><p>“You sent your wife on a journey to help a family settle on your land?” Maggie asked for clarification with a smile. “Alone?”</p><p>“Yes, though Eliza was escorted by a set of very loyal servants and boys. I would have gone to Carolina myself, but the Committee and my office load me with responsibilities...”</p><p>“I can appreciate a man who trusts a woman like an equal.” Maggie said, looking up to read the titles of the books on the higher shelves. “Too many seem to forget that women are capable of the same strengths and thoughts.”</p><p>“I do trust my wife with our common affairs.” He said, intrigued as he thought Maggie was maybe able to read. “But, obviously there are- notable variations between our minds that would limit a woman’s-”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah was stopped by his daughter's sudden entree. That was to Maggie’s greatest joy considering she was not liking the way he started to differ from her affirmations.</p><p> </p><p>“How embarrassing was it?” Alexandra asked before anything.</p><p>“Which part?” Maggie asked back with a smile. “Your scandalous fall or Mr. Lord treating you like an invalid?”</p><p>“Oh, God… You might as well start with the scandalous fall.” Alexandra sighs.</p><p>“A true disaster.” Maggie teased as she walks up to her. “We had to drag you out of the scene, in the mud.” She added, making Jeremiah laugh.</p><p>“Please…! …Oh, Father, do not!” Miss Danvers implored then.</p><p>“You lost one of your boots when Thomas helped you up in the carriage.” Maggie kept going.</p><p>“I might as well faint again.” Alexandra said before feeling Maggie’s hand in hers and hearing her laugh even more with her father. “Well, both of you are truly not the best of company! And the poor Thomas must feel terrible…!”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I am only playing with you.” Maggie finally said, reassuring her but still laughing about it.</p><p>“Are you, really?” she asked, holding Maggie’s hands in hers, wishing this time nobody will pull them apart.</p><p>“Of course, none of this embarrassment happened. We brought you home safely and only a few people must have noticed. The others were probably too focused on... on the tragic event.”</p><p> </p><p>The mood in the atmosphere changed drastically. Alexandra was still mourning the simple thought of a friend being executed for such accusations. Maggie soothed the skin of her forearm, calling for Alexandra to look into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am truly sorry for your lost, Miss Danvers. I remember you saying she was a friend of yours…”</p><p>“Thank you, Miss Sawyer… I shall remember to send my deepest feelings to her mother... Oh, the poor girl...”</p><p>“Please, know that I was only trying to make a lighter note of the situation.” She added. “I hope my teasing did not offend you in any way.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Alexandra smiled gently. “And thank you for your care, once again. Father? Miss Sawyer is the one who intervened at the Tavern the other night.” She explained to Jeremiah.</p><p>“Oh, My, I had no idea!” the father said, coming to grab Maggie’s hand in his palms. “Miss Sawyer, allow me to properly thank you. Why didn’t you tell me so?”</p><p>“Doctor Danvers, I assure you, this was the least I could do.” Maggie said to him.</p><p>“She was too humble to accept any of my words, I was hoping yours would do.” Alexandra said to her father, who giggled at his daughter’s stubborn efforts.</p><p>“Well, for sure we will find a way.” He smiled. “The Danvers family always shows their gratitude, one way or another.”</p><p>“Dr. Danvers!” Mr. Lord called as he entered the room. “Ladies…” he greeted again. “I believe your carriage is ready to go.”</p><p>“Ah! Fantastic. I shall not leave the poor Harrisons waiting any longer.”</p><p>“Father? Are you leaving us at the table?” Alexandra stopped him, pouting her disappointment.</p><p>“Sadly, my Daughter, I am. The Harrisons’ boy fell from the hill this morning. They requested my urgent expertise.”</p><p>“Maybe Miss Sawyer could use a way back to Salem Town.” Mr. Lord suggested, his smile betraying his altruism.</p><p>“Or!” Alexandra jumped around, facing Maggie. “Maybe, Miss Sawyer could stay! And join us at the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie knew she was already in some awkward situation by simply being in Salem, but she did not wake up expecting to eat at the same table as her hunter and his promised fiancé. A promised fiancé Maggie found incredibly hard to resist. And, if Alexandra seemed to be hoping for her to stay, Maxwell Lord seemed bothered by the way Maggie simply breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are putting me in such odd dilemma…” Maggie admitted, a bit flushed and nervous.</p><p>“Please, as a thank you, for the other night and today.” Alexandra justified. “Know that refusing me twice would be incredibly rude.” She tried to convince her of.</p><p> </p><p>The father laughed at the tease and did not seem to truly mind. Although Maggie thought he probably would have liked Alexandra to find herself alone with Mr. Lord so they could bond some more. So now Maggie knew exactly what to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose I must accept one of your thankful gestures someday, mustn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra was so very thrilled that Maggie had finally resorted in accepting her thankfulness. Mr. Lord, however, was not having such a pleasant time. The man looked as though he would throw Maggie out the door if the two of them were to stand alone. But here was the issue: Lord wanted to have Alexandra to himself, and Alexandra wanted to avoid this situation at all cost. As for Maggie, she was not one to leave a woman without company, and nor was she one to let a man push her out of a domain that was not his. On the plus side, if she played it well enough, she might even find a way to turn her hunter into a fun puppet to entertain herself with.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>           This table was awfully quiet and Alexandra felt as though her chest might explode. Maxwell was observing every movement Maggie did, while the woman could not care less about his thoughts on her at the moment. This left Alexandra in the middle of two different worlds. At this moment she wished her father could have stayed, even just to start the conversation. For sure, Maggie had been talking, here and there, about her journey to Salem. This was fine with Alexandra, who could listen to this woman talk about anything and still find it to be the most interesting conversation. But Maxwell had not been engaging much in those talks. He did not seem thrilled at the idea of Maggie becoming such a good friend to Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>They were now starting the 2nd course and the atmosphere was not getting any lighter. The servant, whose dark complexion appeared poetic to Maggie but repulsive to Maxwell, came in the room to settle the plates and refill the glasses with wine and water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Maggie smiled up to the servant, who had to stop in her action for a second, looking into Maggie’s eyes to make sure she heard her well.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie only nods gently, still smiling at her. The servant was not used to any form of such casual kindness. She did not know how to respond. Miss Danvers was a kind person but she had almost raised the girl herself. The owners of the domain were rather good to her, but now, here, Miss Sawyer was a complete stranger, and yet she treated her like she would offer her hand to help her up if ever she may fall. Even Mr. Lord who had become accustomed to her service never looked her in the eye. With those disturbing thoughts in mind, the servant left for the kitchen with a grateful bow at Maggie. Immediately after she left, Maxwell cleared his throat, looking at Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Some irritating opinions stuck in your throat, Mr. Lord?” Maggie dared to ask. “Should I ask for the servant to help you hydrate yourself?” she infantilized on purpose but in an unbothered tone.</p><p>“Oh, My…” Alexandra sighs in her dish. Of course, Maggie was made of strange ways, but being the one to provoke the debate was something else.</p><p>“Many thoughts going about, indeed.” Maxell said. “Don’t you think it is a bit odd, showing so much gratefulness to a servant of her kind?”</p><p>“I am thanking someone for their devoted attention and their services.” Maggie explained with a gentle voice. “Just like I would to a blacksmith making me a new spoon.”</p><p>“They are servants. They are meant to serve.”</p><p>“And a blacksmith is meant to make me a new spoon.” Maggie talked back easily. “And, may I had, considering that I am not in my domain, it is even more important to express my gratitude. Don’t you agree?” she said, reminding Lord that he was not on his land either.</p><p>“She filled up your glass.” Maxwell reminds her. “Did not put herself between you and a sword.”</p><p>“Well, at least <em>she</em> refilled my glass. You have been staring at my empty wine with as much interest as I look at a cloud. I could have dropped dry onto the floor that you would not have moved a pinkie. But, then again, this is not your table to care for…” She said with an intended pick at the end.</p><p>“Your tongue is made of vile affronts.” He said back.</p><p>“And your manners are made of lazy ones, but you did not see me clearing my throat at your careless interest.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence settled long enough for Alexandra to have stuffed her face with a new bite. Maxwell was frustratingly cutting pieces in his dish, but Maggie was calmly appreciating every flavour.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have assumed your blood to be of a -<em>nobler nature</em>- than it truly is...” Maxwell started again, making Alexandra sigh in her dish. “If so, please be aware that here, Miss Sawyer, our standards are rather more elevated than to those of your simple ways.”</p><p>“Simple ways?” Maggie repeated, a bit amused.</p><p>“I know that the bigger colonies see Salem as a- small and cocooned circle of people. But I assure you, our way of life is as exemplary as it is faithful to God’s hierarchy. Maybe it is your- complexion- that is keeping your eyes out of this noble vision. You condition probably makes you believe that provoking one of us will give you some sort of special new value in our eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie stopped her movements and raised her head smoothly. Alexandra, on the side, felt as though she was going to faint again, but something about Maxwell talking about Maggie’s complexion did not feel right to her. It felt provocative, yes, like most of their exchange, but also meant to hurt her deeply and shame her.</p><p> </p><p>“My <em>complexion</em>?” Maggie asked him, a voice slightly more rested, careful with her tone.</p><p>“Surely I have never met a free woman made of yours.” Maxwell said, taking another bite.</p><p>“Mr. Lord, please…” Alexandra tried to whisper him.</p><p>"Should we need a patrol to make sure your traveller is not just another runaway?" Lord asked Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>The Danvers girl bowed her head, avoiding the conflict. Maggie took another sip of her wine and settled it down. Her throat needed some hydration for what was about to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know what my skin is made of?” Maggie continued. “My elders moved from Spain to Italy to work on the lands of a great domain. My mother was the Countess’ only relative and was made a servant in the mansion. She was also the only blood relative they could consider for an heir. My father, who worked on the land, not only inherited those lands after marrying her, but he developed the affairs. I was only a little girl when he brought us to the New Land, but I remember him still working on his land until the day we left the domain. He settled the affairs and our family in New York, leaving the lands in Italy to trustworthy friends who will take care of the local production for him. My bothers shall one day inherit of this fortune, which is why they had to stay in Italy, to learn how the land works, learn how to harvest, how to produce goods. Until then, and because my father always had incredibly high standards for me, I can enjoy seeing my family’s fortune almost everywhere I go while I remain free as one can be.” She said with a proud intonation.</p><p>“Now, you probably wonder why I am still unmarried?” Maggie assumed, swirling her wine around in the glass, although it was only to keep on proving her point. “Well, you see, Mr. Lord, I never met a single man worthy of my company. My family would rather see me keep our name's notoriety than lose it for a poor man's pride... I was taught to never settle for a man who has either a weak temper or soft hands. Both are indicative of a man who never had to struggle in life to own his right to belong where he is, which makes him a poor man. Poor in experience, and poor in thinking. Poor in his ability to build a bigger empire than the one he was accustomed to. A man who is unable to grow. A strong temper is built thought hard work. And at this table, I wonder which is softer… between the silk of Miss Danvers’ skirt and your own hands…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra remained silent. She had no idea Maggie had had such a life or such a mind. She knew the woman was made of travels and explorations, but not of such bloodline experiences and education. Maxwell was silent as well, but of another kind. He had not expected the woman to be able to prove him wrong in his judgment. There was also the way she talked about her “family’s fortune” with such pride and her education that was so very peculiar for a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“What are your father’s affairs?” he dared to ask, completely ignoring the rest of her assumption about him.</p><p>“Wine.” She told him, looking at her glass in the beautiful sunlight, swirling the red beverage in its cage of crystal. “Now, I may not be able to see the barrel this one came in, but I would recognize this unique taste amongst a million. This delicacy on the tongue that so many amateurs struggle to describe. What do you think, Mr. Lord?” She said, tasting the wine once again, expertly. Though the man did not answer. “Many believe it is due to the processing of the grapes. To a unique technique, or due to the soil. It could be, almost.”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking about it, Alexandra tried to guess what this wine could have that was so special. Maxwell saw it and took it almost as a provocation from the Danvers lady. She saw his look and took a sip quickly anyway. She put her glass back down without question, gracefully pushing it in circles on the table, making the wine spin against the glass. She helps the wine in her mouth travel on her tongue, the waves of flavours teasing her teeth and palate.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Miss Danvers?” Maggie asked.</p><p>“Hum-… Well… This one I know has- a smooth thickness in the texture.” Alexandra tried to articulate, as she was not used to being asked to take part in such conversations. “That is how I recognize this wine from others. But I am only so much of an amateur.” She chuckles, embarrassed and modest.</p><p>“Do you see the crying of the wine?”</p><p>“The- crying…?” Alexandra whispered, now captivated by Maggie’s expertise and ignoring Maxwell’s offence.</p><p>“A French term I adore.” Maggie said before showing her. She helps the wine swirl and then shows the wine dripping back down at the bottom like a crown of tears against the glass as if the wine was crying. Alexandra could not help but do the same with hers.</p><p>“See how thick and smooth it drops? A bad wine would cry too fast and too erratically.” Maggie said, earning an understanding nod from Alexandra. “And the secret, if I can call it such thing, is the environment of the harvest. Our lands used to be made of olive trees. Plenty of them. And some are still are being cultivated." She informed, lifting the glass and having the wine dance in a ray of sun, appreciating every shade of red it could take. "The soil of our vines was enriched by olive tree cycles.”</p><p>“Oh, olive oil!” Alexandra finally figured. “The texture, it- it reminds me of olive oil.” She said more quietly.</p><p>“Exactly.” Maggie smiled. “And that is what gives this wine this smooth robe and texture, and this touch of sweet roundness many people prefer... especially in higher classes such as the one of the Danvers family.” She smiled at Alexandra while looking at Maxwell.</p><p> </p><p>The girl unwillingly blushed at the hidden compliment she was given. She was charmed by Maggie’s ways and by her courageous yet intelligent conversations. She herself would never have tried to keep up with a man the way Maggie did. And just the idea of being encouraged to take part in a conversation like this one made her feel happy.</p><p>Maxwell, for the first time, felt as though he did not belong at the Danvers’ table. And if this Miss Sawyer was going to befriend Alexandra, it would quickly become an issue for his plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, if I may ask, where can I meet with the servants after dessert?” Maggie said to after she had moved on from Mr. Lord’s little war. “I simply must congratulate them on their courses, it is truly delightful. Especially the ham, I can almost taste the maple of the wood they used to smoke it. So very tender.”</p><p>“I shall lead you to their room after we leave the table.” Alexandra smiled to her, grateful that someone was appreciative of their work here.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, for the rest of this course at least, Alexandra will pay more attention to the secret flavours of her wine. Maxwell lost himself in silence. Maggie was too much of a work for him to tame like a Salem girl should be. He will, however, make sure to warn Dr. Danvers of this peculiar woman, hiding her rude ways behind her knowledge of wine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Maggie stayed at the mansion for a couple of hours. Alexandra made sure she would. There was always something new to show her, to talk about. Mr. Lord had found an excuse to leave at some point, saying he had affairs to discuss up in Salem Village, insisting on the financial gain he will make of it. Alexandra did not pay much attention to it and even dared to laugh about his overdone gestures with Maggie.</p><p>They walked through every room they could visit, talked about the objects Jeremiah collected from his travels, and ended up on the couches of the library with even more to talk about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">IN THE EVENING, SALEM TOWN.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should not have bothered to keep me company all through the day.” Maggie told Alexandra as they were now walking through Salem Town after Alexandra insisted on taking Maggie back to her place with Thomas, who stayed in the carriage. “I am certain a woman of your class must have better occupations than to walk beside a newly arrived traveller.”</p><p>“Is my company too suffocating?” Alexandra worried.</p><p>“No!” Maggie chuckled, reassuring the woman. “No, trust me, I appreciate every moment we spend together.”</p><p>“I just realized I barely let you leave my side… Lord, I made such a fool of myself and you were too nice to tell me…!”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, if your company had bothered me, I would not have accepted your invitation earlier.” She said softly. “And it was a lovely gesture, might I add. I took it gratefully.”</p><p>“Good… Thank you, for your kindness, and your grand tolerance of my clumsy ways…” Alexandra admitted, making Maggie laugh again. “Oh, speaking of clumsy ways, I am so very sorry for Mr. Lord’s insensitive comments on- well… you know… on your complexion.” She said, lowering her ton.</p><p>“It would not be my first time receiving unkind comments in this regard, which is always so disturbing to receive, concidering... But you should not have to apologies in his name. He does not deserve you pampering him.”</p><p>“Still, Miss Sawyer, it was incredibly rude of him to assume anything, even if we only knew you as a traveller… And to use it to attack you and degrade you the way he did… It made me feel sick in my stomach, I must admit.” She bowed in shame.</p><p>“Well… If we can be honest with each other…” Maggie started, seeing Alexandra nodding. “I am surprised that a woman of your fairness was not be bothered by it since the beginning.”</p><p>“I-… Well, I suppose that- maybe- I do not perceive fairness as an excuse to mistreat anyone.” She tried to articulate. “I-… would even dare say that some of the… the darker women, have given me more affection and attention as a child than my very own parents. And- well- with this in mind, I can only consider them just as capable as anyone with a fairer skin… And you said it yourself! A man whose hands are not marked with hard work is not as worthy of a tranquil life as the one who has worked through the struggles God put in his path.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra knew this was an incredibly risky opinion to voice out loud. But, what could she say, Miss Sawyer had created this safe space around her, one in which she was less afraid of sharing her thoughts for once, instead of listening to the men and keeping her voice down... Maggie had stopped walking, tilting her head curiously as she reads Alexandra’s facial expressions. She could see the woman getting comfortable around her. It made her proud of herself, for sure, but also proud of Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a woman like you… made of such a beautiful and promising mind… doing in little puritan Salem?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not know what to say. She never thought of it herself. Salem had been most of her life. She had travelled outside the colony before but would not know what to do with herself if she were to ever leave. As for her mind to be promising? Or beautiful? It could never be. She had no peculiar gift; she was not special in any way. She was just a normal woman of Salem and nothing more. She was never meant to think that, maybe, she <em>could</em> be more…</p><p> </p><p>“Have I overstepped?” Maggie asked, worried Alexandra might flee out of her caring hold.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra had been lost in her thoughts and only now noticed Maggie’s hands around her arms, softly grounding her. She remembered those hands holding her when she fainted this morning, remembered the warmth of her hold, the strength of her arms…</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers? Have I offended you in anyway?” she asked again. “If so, I sincerely apologise, I should know better than to-”</p><p>“No, Miss Sawyer, no, do not- you have not offended me, in any way…!” She reassured in such tender voice Maggie might melt to this melody. “I assure you, if anything, you make me feel so much more comfortable with my rambling. You may be the only person who can keep up with my blundering conversing…”</p><p>“Well, please, tell me why you seemed so-… unable to respond.”</p><p>“I- I was simply lost somewhere in my thoughts again… I am not used to voicing them so- they tend to take over and drown me in silent thinking.”</p><p>“Oh… Does this happen often?” Maggie asked her gently.</p><p>“I- yes. It is quite embarrassing… I have such poor control over it…” she mumbled, bowing her head in shame. "My father's reputation suffers from it greatly..."</p><p> </p><p>Maggie’s fingers came under Alexandra’s chin, helping her raise her head so she would look into her eyes. Once again, Alexandra thought about losing herself in the depth of them. At least Maggie’s mind seemed to have enough space for Alexandra’s own to roam freely, instead of being described as irrelevant, as so many people here in Salem would say… She wanted to believe that Maggie would encourage them to speak even louder than they usually would. Could Alexandra even accept them to do so?</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, there is nothing more beautiful than a woman with a strong mind,” She told her. “for she is encouraged to realize the burden of her birth and work through the struggle to earn her Empire. Us, women, are taught and tamed into this position of the silent and weak ones. The truth is, we can be just as loud and strong as any of our men. They are born with the right to be proud, but our pride was taken away from us. Finding it starts with recognizing the power of our thoughts. The louder your thoughts speak, the closer to your Empire you get. You just need the courage to get there.” She smiled.</p><p>“I- Lord…” Alexandra chuckles, feeling her cheeks burning from the attention she was given. “Believe me, if what you say is true, my mind is nothing of the sort.”</p><p>“I think it is.” Maggie admitted. “A strong mind is always loud and always running. It can be hard to keep up with it, especially for someone on the outside diving in… But the only difference between two strong-minded people is the acceptance of their having such minds.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie started walking again, quickly followed by Alexandra who caught up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think that- I could have a mind such as- yours, really… You for sure have a strong mind. But, me? I simply get overwhelmed by irrelevant thoughts. Nothing consistent or worth holding onto…”</p><p>“Well, Miss Danvers, I recommend you start thinking otherwise.” Maggie smiled at her, walking in front of Alexandra but facing her. “As my Aunt would say, <em>if you think it, then it is worth thinking it.</em> The mind is too complex for it to bother thinking about irrelevant thoughts, don’t you think? What a waste this would be.”</p><p>“Well… I suppose if- we think about it this way, it must be true.”</p><p>“And if you can never stop the flow of your thoughts, it means you need to examine them one by one, understand where they come from, and why they are here. Because there are a cause and a purpose to everything we think.”</p><p>“What if I think a cloud looks like a dog? And I get lost in the thought of a dog coming down from the sky and onto my lap?” Alexandra asked.</p><p>“Well, my aunt is a better expert… but maybe the cause of this dog coming down from the sky is your need of company. Or maybe, you simply would like to acquire a dog. And the purpose would be, well, to find company or acquire a dog.” Maggie ended up deducting very simply, making Alexandra laugh it off a bit.</p><p>“I suppose you may be right…” Alexandra whispered under her chuckles.</p><p>“Hear me as I share this with you…” Maggie said dramatically, like the master of a new theatre. “I once lost myself in crazy thoughts. I was on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, a bright sun hitting my back as I looked for the land ahead of me… There were plenty of people, from all around the world. I did not know them but I knew they were to become my friends.”</p><p>“And what did you think of this thought?”</p><p>“Well, the cause of this thought may have been due to the boredom I was feeling at the time. I was stuck in bed for days with a fever. I could barely get out of bed, sick as a horse.”</p><p>“What a strange image… That is, considering your- naturally dynamic nature.” Alexandra put into words as she realized just how fast Maggie was walking compared to most people, always going places and never settling for long.</p><p>“Well, a few months after this fever passed, I found myself on a great ship, alongside other travellers ready to sail for the great blue. And it was no longer just a thought.” Maggie revealed happily, feeling the excitement all over again. “Because this ship brought me to London.”</p><p>“No way?!” Alexandra shouted out of her chest. “You did not!”</p><p>“I did! And I spent two years in the old Kingdom because of this thought I once had. If I could think about it, why not bring it to life?”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer, you are made of such wonders, how can you even catch up with them yourself…?”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the door of the sewer shop. The night was about to fall and Maggie was ready to leave Alexandra’s side for the first time of the day. This thought saddened the Danvers daughter, but she tried not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a poor thing not to have anyone to share our thoughts and dreams with.” Maggie told her. “These will accumulate in your mind if you do not find this someone.”</p><p>“Well… There are not so many people who are willing to give me this attention.” Alexandra said.</p><p>“Do you not have a Mr. Lord craving for your company?” Maggie teased, making Alexandra blush again.</p><p>“It certainly would not be the same company…”</p><p>“Tell me and, please, be honest with me…” Maggie gravely asked of her. “Did you ask me to stay so you would not be alone with this man?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra gulped her denial down in her stomach. Could she even admit that? Mr. Lord was an elegant man with a great life. And her father was very fond of him…</p><p> </p><p>“I-… I just don’t think I am ready to be alone with him just yet…” she tried to excuse, looking down and anywhere but in Maggie’s eyes.</p><p>“Hmm… I see. Just know, Miss Danvers, that if your heart tells you to keep your distance, then you should listen to it. After all, the heart has its own language to tell us when to be afraid, and when to be excited…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie could feel her own heart beating strongly against her chest as she observed the features of Alexandra’s angelic face. She could feel it knocking against her bones, so much she was wondering if Alexandra could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Sawyer…” Alexandra softly named, looking up and blushing, but smiling as she was about to dare say those words. “I now understand why I did not want to leave your side all day.” She admitted. “It is so very difficult to walk away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>If Maggie were not as careful as she prided herself to be, she would be taking Alexandra up to her room and let her know how her own heart felt about her as well. A few hours spent with this woman turned her into a puddle of desires. She already knew of Alexandra’s soft skin, but what about the taste of it? The feeling of her warmth against her own…? No, it was way too soon. Alexandra was still a woman of Salem. It was still too dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers…” Maggie smiled humbly, hiding her thoughts from the woman in front of her, standing there so pure and beautiful. “If you ever wish to share your thoughts with me, know that I will be free of judgment and free of mockery, and that is a promise. I will gladly become the person you so deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra smiled even more, greater, cheeks burning with happiness. For so long, she had been waiting for someone like Maggie. Someone to care for her wild mind, and who could understand the things she could not explain about herself. She may finally see what life could be without the restrictions and suffocating rules of Salem.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how happy this makes me!” she tells her almost jumping. “Please, I know you already held me in your arms when I fainted ridiculously earlier, but may I hug you back? It must sound so- abrupt, and odd for me to ask… But I feel like we have been acting like strangers on either side of the same bridge and, Lord, I must admit, I would love nothing more but to finally call you my friend.”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, you should never feel the need to ask for my demonstration of affection, especially now that we have established the foundation of this friendship.” Maggie tells her, making the first step towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did say she wanted to be the one hugging Maggie, but the woman had such a way of putting her arms around her that she felt like she was the one being hugged. Something about Maggie putting her shoulders in the movement, or the way she was holding her back, pressing Alexandra against her, the way she caressed her gently… Alexandra felt so secure, so safe. she let her chin down into Maggie’s neck, somewhere she could feel the warmth of her skin, the softness of her hair…</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I have been waiting for you my whole life.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie softly chuckled in the hug. When they parted, she could feel Alexandra moving back reluctantly, and she kept her hands in hers as a way to still have her close. Maggie could tell Alexandra was craving for attention and affection, and she will gladly give her everything she needs if Alexandra let her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to force my way into your daily life but-…” Maggie sighs nervously, her following question making her feel shy all of a sudden. “Shall I come to visit you again tomorrow?”</p><p>“Lord, I thought you would never ask!” Alexandra laughed excitingly. “Of course, please, come and visit whenever you want. I will make sure everyone knows of your arrival and maybe have my horse ready for a ride in the land if the weather is on our side. I will take you to my favourite garden, up by the river.</p><p>“It sounds absolutely lovely. I will be sure to arrive after your morning lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could already picture it: both of them settled on a bench or down on a cloth. Maybe Maggie is telling her a new story, or this time Alexandra is the one to share an amusing fact about her childhood. Just imagining the scene as enough to put make her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would have thought that such events in Salem Town would lead me to find a friend like you?”</p><p> </p><p>And Maggie secretly asked herself the same question. But the sound of the horses becoming impatient had them both realize they had lost themselves in each other’s company. It is with another smile and a promising goodbye that Alexandra went back to where Thomas had left them and Maggie entered the sewer shop for another interesting night.</p><p>She knew, without a doubt, that Alexandra will fill her dreams under the moonlight, and invade her thoughts as soon as the sun will come up… She even dared to think that, maybe, Alexandra might experience the same thing on her side. In fact, Maggie could almost feel it: the way she was making her way into Alexandra’s heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing beef between Maxwell and Maggie is so satifying...!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charms of a Candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie spends the night at the Danvers mansion...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           If the weather had not been of the most illuminating in Salem Town this past week, surely it had not stopped Maggie from waking up every morning with an enthusiastic smile. After a copious breakfast with the sewer shop’s owners, she had hopped on her horse to find Miss Danvers wherever she would be. Either at the Danvers’ mansion or somewhere in Salem Town, it did not matter the distance. She would travel any distance to spend time with this curious girl.</p><p> </p><p>           On Monday and Tuesday, it had been on the family’s lands, where they spent most of their time on walks or rides, with great philosophical conversations about the world and mankind. Then came Wednesday, where Maggie joined Alexandra at a friend’s house in Salem Town.</p><p>Miss Lucy Lane, as introduced, was one of Alexandra’s dearest friend. Maggie had noticed many curious details about said friend. The way she would reach for Alexandra’s hand as their laughed, her need to fix her hair or play with the curls of her hair when hearing about Mr. Lord. Lastly, it was the way Miss Lane would look at Maggie. The unspoken words and secret conversations they shared without Alexandra noticing had been delightful entertainment for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why this Mr. Lord?” she questioned to Maggie with her eyes, “Oh, he must be <strong>such</strong> a gentleman, for sure…” with an ironic raise of her brow, and “You and I both know she deserves someone more… <strong>delicate</strong>.”, she had smiled, as well as “The poor girl is so naïve… if only she knew what a woman free of a man’s hand can accomplish…”, she had sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of those thoughts easily went from Lucy’s mind to Maggie’s, as if this mutual secret way of life somehow gave them a key to find a similar heart. A divine gift that helped them feel less alone in this manly world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Thursday had been a day of harvest for Alexandra. Nothing too laborious, but the lady liked to be the one to select the fruits of her kitchens. She knew exactly of her father’s taste, as well as the servants. she was careful to pick the best ones as a treat for their great work around the domain. </p><p>Then came a sad rainy Friday, and Alexandra felt awfully guilty for Maggie to have had the courage to still come and visit her at the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Lord! Miss Sawyer! You are soaked with the water of all seas!" Thomas had exclaimed when he opened the front door and immediately had her come in.</p><p> </p><p>But Maggie was smiling even through the cold discomfort. Alexandra was quick to rush down the stairs as soon as Thomas' voice reached her ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Lord!" she echoed when she saw her friend. "Miss Sawyer, I-! You must be frozen to the bone?! Here, please…" she exclaimed, taking her own comfortable cloth off to cover Maggie's shoulder when Thomas helped her out of her soaked one. "Thomas, take Miss Sawyer's coat to the laundry to get it dry before she leaves."</p><p>"Of course, Ma'am. I will ask a girl or two to come with more comfortable wears." he informed her as he left. "And I will put Miss Sawyer's horse in the stable as well."</p><p> </p><p>When his footsteps could no longer be heard, Maggie and Alexandra found themselves in a heavy silence. Maggie was wondering if she had made a mistake coming here? Was she too insistent on seeing Alexandra? Was Alexandra getting bored with her? So many heart-breaking thoughts passing through her mind as the woman in front of her keep on caring for her in silence. She felt Alexandra gently patting her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, pushing away the soaked locks of hair to dry the skin she had access to.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a bad time?" she dared to ask. "Have I abused of your tolerance of me?"</p><p>"What? No, not at all." Alexandra reassured, smiling at her. "You could never be too much of a company. No, I- I am simply worried you might get sick now..." she thought, focusing on warming up Maggie the best she could. She guided her in the library, which was the warmest room in the mansion. "What were you thinking? Riding through such weather?"</p><p>"Thinking about you, obviously." Maggie had smiled. "Why would I choose to spend such a sad day on my own, when I know your company brightens up my days?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra had rarely felt so flattered by a compliment, or even by a gesture like this one. The sky was falling onto their heads, yet Maggie still came to visit. She put Alexandra's company first, even before her own health. Maybe, Alexandra was now part of her needed medicine. And maybe Maggie became an essential part of Alexandra's daily life as well.</p><p> </p><p>           They settled in the reading room later on. Alexandra played the piano for Maggie as she dried her hair and clothes with the help of the two servants. The dexterity and delicacy of Alexandra’s fingers dancing on the tiles had Maggie shiver in delight. Even in the rain, the woman’s face was made of beautiful porcelain, focused but gentle, and covered by a soft layer of passion and grace.</p><p>Sadly, the evening had been ruined – in Maggie’s opinion – by Mr. Lord’s arrival. The annoyance was mutual, at least. But Alexandra still tried to make light of the conversation this time, knowing the two of them did not get along. Still, the provocative nature of Mr. Lord and Miss Sawyer got the best of them in the end…</p><p> </p><p>“Do you play of any instrument, Miss Sawyer?” Maxwell had asked, hoping to have Maggie disappoint the Danvers somehow.</p><p>“I do, but unfortunately I cannot carry my harp during my travels.” She answered, a smile appearing on her face when she saw the raw surprise and sudden fascination on Alexandra’s face.</p><p>“You can play the harp?!” Miss Danvers asked again for confirmation. "Oh, it sounds so lovely...!"</p><p>“My mother taught me, yes. With her being sick and easily overwhelmed, the harp quickly became a new part of her treatment. It could calm her nerves and keep her decent.”</p><p>“I should ask my father if he knows of someone who owns such instrument…” Alexandra thought. “Mr. Lord? May I ask what the Reverend offered his daughter again?”</p><p>“Oh, it was a piano just like yours, Miss Danvers. But as much as she will try, I doubt the girl ever equals your talent.” He said, flattering the woman for a moment.</p><p>“I am still being lectured for my bad pinkie.” She rationalized. “But I shall not spend another day without hearing you play the harp!” she quickly evaded, turning her attention back to Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>And the rest of the day went on just like this, with Maggie stealing Alexandra’s attention from Maxwell in the blink of an eye, leaving the greedy man in frustration. Eventually, she had to leave, but not without making sure to come back the very next day…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           On this fine Saturday, Maggie had not been able to visit her dear friend in the morning, as she usually would. She felt guilty about it, for a very valid reason. She had informed Alexandra the day before that she would be helping the sewer shop’s owners in the stable, and she knew Maxwell had planned on visiting in the afternoon right after he overheard Maggie’s obligations. He knew Maggie was Alexandra’s best escape from spending time with him. And here she had been, hands in the dirt and dust while Maxwell had time to court Alexandra.</p><p>Still, Maggie was a woman of her words, and she went to visit Alexandra who had asked her, only if her labours had not been too exhausting, to come and stay for dinner this time. So when Maggie arrived at the mansion on her horse, Mr. Lord was leaving in his carriage. They exchanged a quick greeting, Maggie with a satisfied smiled and Maxwell with an annoyed expression. Jeremiah quickly insisted on taking Maggie’s horse with the others in their stable, to make sure it would not be stolen or hurt as the sun came down.</p><p> </p><p>           The dinner lasted longer than planned. Jeremiah had been very curious to know more about Maggie’s life and ethics, especially since the conversation she had with Mr. Lord at this very table a few days ago… He could see that the woman had been of a nature so peculiar to Salem that his own daughter, usually uneasy in company of others, had chosen her as a new fond friend. And he quickly understood why: Maggie was made of everything Alexandra had never seen before. She was her father’s daughter, and her nature was as curious as his own. However, if the puritan beliefs and ethics had settled around his spine, Dr. Danvers was still fascinated by Maggie's freedom. Despite their differences, she still managed to remain honourable in his eye. This was due to her knowledge of life, and her rich experience of it.</p><p>And for as long as this conversation went on, the night had come down by the time they finished dessert. That was when Maggie started thanking the Danvers family for their hospitality, and Alexandra asked her father to let Maggie stay for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please, father.” She had begged quietly, turning away from Maggie so she would not see the child-like manners she knew would work on her father’s tender heart. “A woman riding a horse alone in the night?”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I assure you I-”</p><p>“My daughter is right.” Jeremiah cut with a gentle smile before Maggie could say no. “Please, I am inviting you to stay tonight. You can rest without worrying about your horse, and go back to your place of staying tomorrow whenever you should. We will send Thomas there in a few minutes, so he can let them know you will not come home before the morning is through.”</p><p>“Dr. Danvers, I-” Maggie struggled to find the words, and she looked at Alexandra, pleading in her eyes for her to accept and stay with her. How could she say no to such an angelic creature…? “I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. I will gladly accept your offer and remain incredibly grateful to you and your domain.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra’s smile was made of pure ecstasy. She turned to her father again and kissed him a thousand time to thank him before taking Maggie upstairs to show her the room she will stay in and give her a robe for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Maggie was brought to Alexandra’s bedroom to change her clothes and try on a robe they thought would fit her. To protect her modesty, Maggie was offered to change behind a long screen made of four wooden panels. Alexandra was waiting patiently, sitting on the edge of her bed in front of the screen, just to make sure the robe was a fit for Maggie. Her eyes could not stay focused on one object, and she had to fight whatever force it was from staring at the panels of the screen. She did not want to invade Maggie’s privacy…</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think this one might be too long?” Alexandra asked, now focusing on the details of a great vase on the side.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, are you assuming I am made of a short height?”</p><p>“I- no! Of course not!” she panicked, hearing Maggie laughing at her. “I apologies, I did not mean to offend.”</p><p>“Believe me, Miss Danvers, this is the least offensive name I could be called.” Maggie chuckles. “But I do believe it will a bit longer than I am used too.” She thinks as she puts the robe in front of her naked body.</p><p>“I- I thought my own robes certainly would be too long, and I was hoping my mother’s would fit you best…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could not exactly see Maggie, but the candle lights were still reflecting the silhouette of her body on the wall behind the panels. Her eyes could not look away, mesmerized by the dance of delicate shadows and vivid flames… She could see the smooth lines of her body, tracing them with her eyes. The curves of her strong legs, leading up to her hips. She followed the path of her toned stomach and reached the roundness of her chest, perking in the cold night. She looked away, feeling her cheeks burning at her audacious eyes. But there was nothing too wrong about looking at another woman’s body, for sure? She was a woman herself. And women would often show more affection and physical interactions together than men. But why would looking at Maggie’s body felt so- different? So much more intrusive?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I will simply make sure to hold the fabric whenever I walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra looked back at Maggie, who had appeared from behind the scene. The robe was a bit long and, yes, if she let it loose, she might stumble on the fabric if she were to mindlessly walk down the stairs. It made Maggie look so much small and gentle, the waves of her hair coming down on her shoulders softened her attitude. Usually, Alexandra found her to be tougher and of a more manly nature, especially with the hat and the long coat that had lived many adventures with her. Even her hands, she thought, were made of a strength she rarely saw on women’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Danvers, to not leave me without an honest impression?” Maggie almost begged from her. “Do I look foolish?”</p><p>“I- no, absolutely not!” Alexandra immediately answered, snapping out of her daydreaming.</p><p>“Are you certain? I would never want to give a reason for your father to laugh at me.”</p><p>“He would never.” She giggled.</p><p>“I have a reputation to care for.”</p><p>“What reputation?” Alexandra chuckled louder, seeing Maggie’s playful smile.</p><p>“The one of a strong and capable woman, who knows how to handle a sword and navigate a ship.”</p><p>“Well, surely you must have a softer edge in you.” Alexandra smiled lovingly. “Or do you always need to be careful of your ways? To ensure nobody knows of this secret tenderness?”</p><p> </p><p>In New-York, Maggie would have immediately tried to make her way with a woman like Alexandra, especially if she had been saying such suggestive things to her. But Alexandra was a lady of Salem, and Maggie had to remember this crucial detail every time she was tempted to seduce her.</p><p> </p><p>“I only show this softer edge to the worthy.” Maggie still dared.</p><p>“And what does a woman have to do to finally be worthy of your consideration?” Alexandra asked with a hint of innocence that grounded Maggie’s thoughts. “Have I not been enough of a good friend for you to put down this shield of yours…? I can hardly pretend to be angry at my father’s silly jokes, I can only imagine the weight of having to always risk revealing yourself to the world.” She thought then.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, believe me, you have all of my consideration. And I can assure you, in your company, my shield is always down. For I can never present as a false self if I hope to keep you as a true friend.”</p><p>The silence between them was electric, heavy as a roaring thunder. The flickering of the candle lights was warm on their skin, a hypnotizing dance in the flames of the night. The knock on the door was the only thing that could have disturbed this atmosphere.</p><p>“Miss Danvers?” a servant called politely. “Miss Sawyer’s bed has been accommodated for the night.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Alice.” Alexandra smiled. She turned back to Maggie and both seemed to have pushed their feelings away, back to their friendly ways. “Please, if you must follow me, I will help you settle.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie did not say another word, too busy thinking about this beautiful moment. The few words exchanged had been enough for her to acknowledge her desire for Alexandra. Not in a lustful way, or at least not only, but in every other way. The woman was playful and delicate, and daring at times which was exactly what had disarmed Maggie at first.</p><p>It was charming in every way, and when Maggie sank into her well-deserved sleep, Alexandra’s voice and eyes remained painted in her mind until her very last thought.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>           In the comfort of her dreams, Maggie was brutally taken out of her sleep. The feeling she got from being observed, looked upon, almost targeted, had her immediately ready to jump. Either she will run away or confront this figure standing right there if it dared to make a move. But before she had the time to brace herself, a gentle hand came to cover hers, immediately appeasing her alerted mind. Her muscles began to relax and her eyes focused on the shadow in front of her. The moonlight, piercing through the window, had painted the figure’s face with a smooth pastel blue colour and a touch of a white dove, revealing in familiar features.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers?” she realized, now controlling her body, and disarming her thoughts.</p><p>“I am so very sorry…!” Alexandra whispered, feeling guilty. “I did not mean to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>Still living in between the worlds of reality and dreams, Maggie had to take a moment to bring her attention to Alexandra’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Did I wake you in your sleep?” she thought. “I know I tend to… to vocalize my nightmares when they get too scary… I apologize if I disturbed you.”</p><p>“No, Miss Sawyer, no, you did not wake me up.”</p><p>“Well, you look as though a spirit has visited you.” Maggie let her know. “What is it that could have troubled you?”</p><p>“I- I simply wanted to ensure of… of your well-being.” Alexandra shyly explained.</p><p>“My- what would you need to do so?”</p><p>“I- I had a bad dream.” She embarrassingly added. “I know it sounds silly. But you- you were in it…”</p><p>“A bad dream?” Maggie said again.</p><p>“I know, I am making such a fool of myself…” Alexandra chuckles, still embarrassed, which broke Maggie’s heart.</p><p>“Well, it must have been a rather scary one for you to need to come to see me afterwards.” Maggie understood and told her tenderly, offering Alexandra the possibility to speak to her about this dream.</p><p>“It was not so much <em>scary</em>, per se… It was the feeling of it, and the strange images…” she thought. “The sky was red, made of stars but it was not dark as night… I guess time, day and night did not exist or no longer made sense… I was in the library downstairs but felt incredibly alone, so I looked around the mansion, searching for my father, my mother, anyone… Until I heard your voice, like a whisper guiding me. I found you outside, standing in a field. The weeds had burned down to the ground around you, and rose petals were falling from the sky, landing there to cover the burned soil… You were chanting prayers in your hands, so very calmly while the world was at its oddest… And because I was afraid of this place, I tried to reach you and call you. But the wind kept my voice away from you, and I felt hands pulling me back into the empty mansion. The further away from you I got, the more I felt afraid and lonely, and then- everything just- I-…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra stopped herself when she felt Maggie’s hand resting on hers. The warmth and the softness of her skin had chills running up Alexandra’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, please, I can feel you sinking into false realities. As you can see, you are not alone, and there is no reason for you to be afraid. And I can hear you. You are here, with me. And until you feel safe again, I will not leave your side.”</p><p> </p><p>The words and the voice helped Alexandra pull herself out of her thoughts. It was all too fresh for her to differentiate the dream for reality. She focused on Maggie and her tender attention. An attention Alexandra did not deserve for a silly dream. Nobody cared about those dreams. They were nonsense and useless tricks of the mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I simply- I am sorry, Miss Sawyer.” She said, bowing her head in shame. “It was silly of me… I am sorry to have woken you. I should-”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, please.” Maggie caught the woman’s hand again before she could leave her reach. “Please, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did. She let Maggie see the embarrassment painted on her face. Yet, Maggie did not treat her as such. She was careful and waiting for Alexandra to read it in her eyes: <em>you should not be ashamed of your thoughts</em>. And If she had to be vulnerable, if Maggie could make her feel this safe, then Alexandra will dare to ask what had been burning the edge of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I-… Can I stay with you, for the rest of the night…?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie felt her heart warming up and beating with a passion she had long forgotten she could feel. She had women make her heartbeat strong and hard, but the emotions Alexandra made her feel were different. She could not explain it herself. At least not exactly. But she knew she wanted to love her like she had never loved anyone before. How foolish of her, to have thought this Salem girl will only be the object of a few games. Here she was, falling in love with a caged heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Naturally, both of them fell into comfort. Maggie moved aside, letting Alexandra climb to settle where Maggie used to be. The mattress was warm with Maggie’s sleep and the pillow smelled just like her. Alexandra could not help but hum as she sank into this safe place. It was like being hugged entirely by Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable enough?” Maggie asked her.</p><p>“Very.” Alexandra smiled up to her, but still looking down. “I truly have no shame, coming in, disturbing you and then- stealing your own bed…”</p><p>“Believe me, I prefer you being here and feeling all right rather than learn later that you stayed alone and scared all up until sunrise.”</p><p>“You are too good to me.” Alexandra blushed.</p><p>“Miss Danvers…” Maggie called, helping the woman raise her chin to look at her. “You deserve to be cared for.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could almost feel herself being pulled towards Maggie by this simple touch on her face. Maggie’s own face, <em>Lord</em>, seemed even more angelic in the moonlight. The depth of her eyes, the lines of her cheekbones and down her jawline, the dip of her dimples and the soft plump of her lips… She could have lost herself in thoughts just looking at Maggie’s lips. So full and so delicate. Blowing her name so beautifully and making it sound like a bird set free… And this warmth she was surrounded by, she could feel it entering her body, warming up her heart, and settling down in her stomach like the flying of butterflies…</p><p> </p><p>Maggie almost went for it. Almost. She could have kissed this beautiful woman right when she felt Alexandra sinking into her comfort. She saw it, the way she looked at her lips with wonder. Lord, could she have captured her in a heated kiss... But she did not. Because even if she could see Alexandra was unknowingly thinking about it too, Maggie knew that the woman was not ready to turn this thought into action. Not yet. She was too new, too fragile, too restrained by the men's gaze. And even if Maggie wanted to capture those cherry lips that she knew tasted like a piece of Heaven, even if she wanted to caress Alexandra’s skin until the woman prayed her name and breathed her love, Maggie also wanted to ensure of her own safety. She could not risk her life for those lovely eyes, even if her heart wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>Her angel called her name back down, and it was immediate. Maggie focused on Alexandra’s pleading eyes and gave her all of the attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having trouble falling asleep again?” she asked her.</p><p>“No… actually, I think I am about to drift away in a moment.” Alexandra smiled, her eyes blinking more slowly. “But, before I do, I wanted to ask you… Have you heard of the Masquerade organized in Salem Village by the Putnam family?”</p><p>“I- yes, I have heard of it.” Maggie said, controlling the rush of blood climbing up the side of her face.</p><p>“My father has been invited, and I was wondering if- maybe… you would like to come with us? Mr. Lord will- well- definitely be here, as we are expected to attend the event together…” she mumbled, clearly unexcited. “But since my mother is away, my father has yet to find a woman himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, this was a surprising turn of phrase to Maggie, considering her relationship with the Danvers family.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…? Miss Danvers, I- Are you suggesting my company- to your father…?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra looked up and understood what Maggie had understood, and suddenly her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up, ready to rephrase and to form thousands of apologies.</p><p> </p><p>“I- no! I did not mean it this way!” she panicked.</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“Oh, Lord, no, Miss Sawyer- what a terrible way to say it, I am so very sorry!” </p><p>“Miss Danvers, you scared my heart!” Maggie began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The poor woman was now covering her face in shame, apologizing in every way possible and trying to erase the thoughts from her mind. Maggie soothed her gently, caressing her arms and hair, ensuring she was perfectly fine even though she could not stop laughing at Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, never let me form a sentence ever again…!” Miss Danvers begged, her cheeks still burning.</p><p>“Please, never cease to entertain me with your sentences.” Maggie asked back.</p><p>“Do not laugh at me! It is beyond embarrassing! You must have felt so offended!”</p><p>“To be honest, I did feel my skull almost freeze at the idea of you trying to offer me to your father behind your mother's back.”</p><p>“Oh Lord, have mercy of my ears…!”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie laughed again as Alexandra fell back into her hands, curving her body as to feel herself disappear from this world. The poor thing was definitely clumsy, but never in the wrong way. It was something of her charm, Maggie guessed, amongst many other things that were more flattering.</p><p> </p><p>“If I must rephrase…” Alexandra ended up sighing. “Since my mother will not be able to attend, joining my father's side could save you the trouble of having to find a stranger to get you in. And you would be known as our friend too.” she smiled gently.</p><p>“You did not need to rephrase.” Maggie chuckles, making Alexandra laugh along with her now that the embarrassment was part of the past. “But, unfortunately, Miss Danvers, I must decline your invitation with a heavy heart…” she apologized, seeing Alexandra plead her to explain. “You see, your father gave me a set of medical treatments for my old aunt before dinner...”</p><p>“Oh, my, I did not think of your aunt’s condition…” Alexandra realized, raising herself on her elbows to listen more carefully.</p><p>“As Salem will be busy with visitors for the Masquerade, I planned on leaving on that day to go keep her company for a little while, and see if the treatment has any effect…”</p><p>“I see, well, of course, you should go and visit her soon.” Alexandra agreed, no longer as disappointed as before knowing the reasons for Maggie’s absence. “And please, let me make sure you leave with some goods, for you and your aunt. The servants will ready a bag for you to take on your journey.”</p><p>“That is very kind of you, thank you…”</p><p>“If I may ask… how long do you plan on staying?” Alexandra asked, fearing Maggie would not return.</p><p>“A couple of days, probably eight, starting from when I get there.”</p><p>“I see… Well, I am sad to know you will leave my company.” Alexandra admitted, getting closer to Maggie, not daring to hug her but wanting to be close as to take in as much of presence as she could while she could. “But the reasons for your absence are heart-warming… It reminds me of how good of a person you are…”</p><p>“I will be back sooner than you think.” Maggie said, approaching her hand from Alexandra’s hair again, loving to have Alexandra close to her, so intimate and secret…</p><p>“Hmm… Who will make me laugh while you are gone?” she asked, getting comfortable with the attention she was being given.</p><p>“Think about me when you need to.” Maggie smiled.</p><p>“And who will make me feel safer?” Alexandra asked, the feeling of Maggie playing with her hair helping her fall asleep faster than she would like to. “Who will listen to my every running thought, and share stories of a thousand lives…?”</p><p>“Think about me when you need to…” Maggie says again in a whisper.</p><p>“Hmmm… Miss Sawyer…?” Alexandra mumbled, almost completely out.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Will you think about me too?” Alexandra dared to ask.</p><p>“Every day, when I need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Alexandra curled up against Maggie’s chest. She was too tired and too honest to deny the need for her comforting embrace. Maggie welcomed her just as easily, letting Alexandra fall asleep to the sound of her heart beating, and surrounding her in her warmth and delicate perfume.</p><p> </p><p>If Alexandra were fast to fall asleep, Maggie forced herself to stay awake for as long as she could. Not a single dream could be worth the feeling of having this woman against her, demanding her attention and care. She felt Alexandra sigh against the skin of her chest when she sank into her deepest sleep and, instinctively, Maggie placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you a thousand dreams, Miss Danvers…” she whispered, soothing the nightmares away as she kept caressing Alexandra’s hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the way I'm going to slowly burn the slow burn lmao...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Behind The Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night of the Masquerade, Alexandra meets the most fascinating "young boy" made of familiar features...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           A Masquerade was always an invitation for a renewed atmosphere. In Salem Village, even with the cold and muddy air weighing on the area this season, the atmosphere was made of a thundering warmth. The excitement could be seen in the eyes of women and heard in the steps of men. Carriages coming from all colonies were lining up on the roads, leading the way to the great mansion of the Putnam Family.</p><p> </p><p>“How many more carriages can fit behind those gates?” Alexandra asked, curiously looking out the window of her own carriage.</p><p>“Do not worry, Dear.” Jeremiah smiled, fixing his collar. “We will make it inside soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas had been nervous for days. It was his first time driving the Danvers family to such an event, where his etiquette will be analysed and judged. He had been very careful to rehearse his spelling and the articulation of his words. His mother prepped his clothing with so much care he was afraid to put them on. She made sure he had a thick cloth at his disposal. She knew her boy will be worried, but she did not want his beautiful curly hair to get damped in sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Jeremiah Danvers, of the Danvers domain, Salem Town.” He said to the man who stopped his horses. “With Miss Alexandra Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>The man wished him a good evening and showed him the way to round the great fountain. Thomas lead the horses gracefully and stopped the carriage right at the stairs. With trembling hands, he got down his seat and went to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, Thomas.” Jeremiah smiled as he came down. “Your father would be proud of his boy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Danvers.” He bowed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah took care of helping Alexandra come out of the carriage next. The woman was in a beautiful dress that only a Masquerade would allow a woman to wear. The bodice was of a blue velvet corset, tied in the back with a lace of a darker blue, contrasting with the white satin of the front underneath. This bodice prolonged in long puffed drags, ornated with thin golden and dark blue arabesques, which came from around her waist and down to behind her feet, like a curtain around the long white satin skirt, slightly hooped so the shape of her legs wouldn’t show as she moves. Her sleeves, made of the same satin, were part of the bodice and came down to her elbows, and her hands were covered by long dark blue gloves. She gently pushed her wavy hair up to make sure they maintained their volume.</p><p> </p><p>“I am decent?” she asked, looking at Thomas, whom she always treated more like a brother than a carriage driver.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Miss Danvers.” He smiled, wanting to reassure her. “What about me? Is my collar too loose?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra laughed at his worries, but she still helped him straighten the collar on the front. He had been pulling on it so much it had now lost its shape. Jeremiah patted the boy on the shoulders, helping him with his posture.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now, if I was not the luckiest man of the colony before…”</p><p> </p><p>Even Thomas gulped when he recognized this voice. Alexandra shared a knowing look with him for a second and hide her worries away when Maxwell Lord came to salute her.</p><p> </p><p>“You look absolutely ravishing, Miss Danvers.” He smiled, taking her hand away from Thomas’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Lord.” She forced a smile, quickly glancing at Thomas to make sure he was alright himself.</p><p> </p><p>Like any other man, the dress code was not made of as much creativity as for the women. Black court-like attire and a few silver or golden button along the jacket sufficed to make them feel like kings. Although some foreign men did put an effort on a coloured shirt under the said jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, for you, Miss Danvers.” Maxwell presented a gift tied in black cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not know what to say and just took it, uncovered the present and, in shock, found a beautiful white mask for the night. The holes of the eyes, shaped like dear eyes, were lines in baby blue and the top of the mask was ornated like a wavy golden crown. On the right side was a couple of blue tainted feathers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord, you should not have…!” she whispered in awe. “Father, look! How beautiful! Oh, I do not know I should accept, it is too much!”</p><p>“Please, you are too modest at times.” Maxwell said with a giggle. “Dr. Danvers was kind enough to let me choose your mask for tonight. He did not ruin the surprise, might I add.” He thought to reassure. “I was only informed of your colours.”</p><p>“The two of you are spoiling me…” She blushed, unable to take the smile off her face, then looking up to Maxwell with a newfound tenderness she did not know she could feel for the man. “I love it. Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them shared a look, a spark that was shy but suddenly harmonized their intentions. Maybe tonight could be the night. Maybe tonight Alexandra will find a way around Maxwell’s flaws and welcome his gentleness in her heart. After all, he did spend so much time courting her in so many ways, when many others had abandoned her, ignoring her needs for patience and her doubtful nature and her prudence.</p><p> </p><p>“The both of you remind me of my old days with my dear Eliza.” Jeremiah shared, looking at Alexandra and Maxwell sharing a moment. “She too immediately caught my eye. And the rest became history.”</p><p>“Father…” the girl whispered, glancing at him so he would spare them the details.</p><p>“Well, shall we go on then?” Maxwell offered excitingly, putting on his dark green mask. “I have so many friends just waiting to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not add anything on this note and accepted Maxwell’s arm to walk with him. She said goodbye to Thomas, who will be joining the other drivers for the night after being lead to a spot for him to put the horses. Jeremiah put on his own black mask and lead the way as the father of the family. The entrée of the group was announced loud and clear when they reached the mansion’s ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Jeremiah Danvers of the Danvers Domain and medical cabinet of Salem Town, and daughter Miss Alexandra Danvers with Mr. Maxwell Lord of the Lord Bank Company.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>In the far back, perched on one of the balconies crowning the ballroom, a pair of brown eyes covered by a red and black velvet mask followed the arrival of the Danvers family. The figure was dressed in a handsome black suit. The tailcoat was topping an ornated dark red vest fastened by silver buttons, and the collar was dressed with a black jabot. The mask was tied behind the head, the knot resting above a long ponytail held by black lace. A lady dressed in a pastel mint dress came to salute this person, shyly but determined to appease her curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, how could a young boy such as you be found in lonely company?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>The so-called young boy turned around gracefully with a smile made of the most gentle lips a boy could ever be gifted with. His eyelashes, long and dark, blinked the focus away from Alexandra to observe the new Miss in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe is it to entertain the curious ones.” He answered, voice made of honey.</p><p>“Have I been imprudent?”</p><p>“Oh, believe me…” he smiled, offering a piece of brioche on a pick. “I only open to the adventurous kind.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady saw the strong hands of this boy were made of softness. She looked up, piercing the secret hidden behind the mask, behind this attire. She smiled and brought her mouth to the brioche to take it, accepting the quiet invitation of the most awaited mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again, Miss Sawyer…” she said tenderly, a bit too excited about this reunion.</p><p>“Miss Lane.” Maggie smiled back.</p><p>“Alexandra told me you would not be able to attend.”</p><p>“Well, not the way she would have wished.” Maggie crypted only for Lucy to understand.</p><p>“She sounded rather sad.” Miss Lane teased. “She holds you close to her heart, this girl…”</p><p>“I shall make it up to her soon enough then.” Maggie smiled but quickly she composed her face when a man, a servant, approached them to offer them a drink. She picked two of them. “Thank you, young man.” she said with a lower ton, seeing Lucy being amused behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The servant left and the two women found themselves alone again. Maggie offered one of the drinks to Lucy. The woman gladly accepted the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now, <em>young boy</em>…” she teased, but also meant to use to protect Maggie’s cover. “Do you think you can bless me with some of your company before you go on another quest for love?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was, this look Maggie had been craving for in a woman’s eye. She had known about Lucy’s heart, but having it confirmed with such confidence could only please her even more. Maggie offered her arm to Lucy and, quietly, the two of them left the grand room for a more intimate space, away from the Puritan eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Alexandra said to Maxwell when he gave her a glass of wine. “I should be careful with my beverage.”</p><p>“Are you easily carried away?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, my feet surely take me places…” she admitted, making the man laugh.</p><p>“I will be sure to keep you standing.” He looked around, seeing a familiar figure. “Oh, here he is. Lieutenant!”</p><p> </p><p>A grand tall man approached the pair. Alexandra had never encountered him outside of her father’s affairs. It was like meeting for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord, blessing our event with his presence.” Lieutenant Putnam smiled. “And, the little Miss Danvers, I reckon.” He distinguished from behind her mask. “Absolutely beautiful, I must say. Alike to your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra can only bow politely, trying not to blush at the many compliments she was getting tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lieutenant and I are working on obtaining a new parcel together.” Maxwell informed her. “I may be able to raise a new office in a few months.”</p><p>“Oh, that is great news!” Alexandra realized.</p><p>“Mr. Lord is one rapid fox.” The Lieutenant added. “His ability in affairs are no myths.”</p><p>“Lieutenant, I wanted to present you more- officially, to Miss Danvers.” Maxwell told him, taking Alexandra’s hand around his arm so she would get closer. The woman did not object but found herself wanting to back away just a little. Though she did not move. “Remember when you asked me about my status as a lone man, hoping to find marriage here in Salem.”</p><p>“Mr. Lord…” Alexandra whispered to him. They never officialised anything, and he never asked for her hand even though her father was in favour of it. It was too quick.</p><p>“Well, I can now only hope to see a prosperous future with Miss Danvers, soon enough.” He kept going, seeing the Lieutenant’s posture straightening at the upcoming news.</p><p>“How fantastic!” Lieutenant Putnam smiled.</p><p>“Oh, of course, nothing is official yet.” Mr. Lord modestly corrected. “But I know in my heart that I must make this woman my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra was used to it. To be talked over. For her mind to be shut under the voice of a man. For her desires to be sacrificed for the wishes of a man. For her body to be used by a man. To exist for a man. The illusion in her heart faded out after every beat, taking away the light in her eyes. Maxwell’s flaws were too loud for Alexandra to hear his virtues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">IN A BEDROOM, SOMEWHERE IN THE MANSION :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>           The smell of warm and exhausted skin created the perfect bubble for Maggie to feel like she belonged in this world. Laying in bed next to her, naked and beautiful, Lucy was caressing up and down Maggie’s with gentle fingers. The woman was so focused on the moment. For their kind, any small moment such as this one was a priceless gift.</p><p> </p><p>“You are as clever as they say you are.” Lucy told her. “Our women.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“The men are all looking for a witch in a dress. Hiding your nature behind the appearance of a man… clever.” She explained, still hypnotized by Maggie’s body, by the softness of her curves under her fingers as she caresses up her sides to meet the roundness of her chest and continue up her neck. “Hiding from their eyes… and knowing that our women will feel your ways, will see behind the mask.” She smiled, appreciating the play on words she just made.</p><p>“I trust women’s cleverness more than the one of men.” Maggie shared. “They are too confident, too proud to think a woman could defy them, or even defeat them.”</p><p>“Surely you did.” Lucy chuckled, turning onto her back, taking a deep breath of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie smiled, happy that at least one woman in this world could feel safe enough to be herself. Lucy was made of the same adventurous mind as hers. She knew it, felt it the second they met two weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Lucy asked her.</p><p>“About?” Maggie combed through Lucy’s beautiful hair, waving down on the mattress.</p><p>“Your dear Alexandra. She is not suited for a man, you know it.” Lucy reminded her, looking at Maggie thinking while focusing on giving her soft attentions. “The girl may be the daughter of a landowner, but she is the servant of her men. She was taught to be theirs and to never complain, to never object. I am certain you noticed it before, but her mind works in such wondrous ways, so much faster than her tongue. I am surprised she never got herself in more trouble before…”</p><p>“Consequences of her body being a prison.” Maggie agrees, coming to kiss Lucy’s shoulder. “How could anyone want to suffocate such beautiful creatures?” she asked, mainly to herself, against the soft skin before planting another kiss.</p><p>“The ones who fear for their freedom to become too banal for them to feel entitled to domination.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie looked up, kissing Lucy’s cheek slowly, then going for her lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I can reach her heart? And free her from these men?” she asked her.</p><p>“I think the Velvet Witch is made of a craft that can only charm the caged women.” Lucy whispered back.</p><p>“Lucy,  I-… You do know I am not a witch…?” Maggie backed away with a playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy started laughing, rolling onto her front and raising onto her elbows, kissing Maggie’s forehead as a tease. “Of course not!” she answered, looking deep into Maggie’s eyes. “You do not throw spells at women. You break their curse.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s mind was pleasant to Maggie. She felt understood, finally, after so many risky conversations with the Puritans of Salem where she felt like the cord could easily be passed around her neck. This, here, was what she loved most about finding women like her: it was the freedom of being whom they were meant to be together, as if made of the same clay, crafted by the Divine, writing their own story in Eden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE GREAT BALLROOM :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>           The room was filled with synchronized couples dancing to the rhythm settled by the orchestral. Amongst those couples were Alexandra and Maxwell. The girl had been trained for hours since she was as young as ten for those dances. She remembered the day she snuck out of her bedroom at night and witnessed her parents gently dancing around the reading room, without music, but following the same rhythm. She remembers the laughs and the smiles, the happiness she was raised with. She remembers dreaming about the day someone will make her feel this way too.</p><p>This day, she thought, could have been tonight. But here she was, following Maxwell’s lead without feeling this happiness, without wanting to be held, without the laughs or the smiles she once thought she would get to experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it not a lovely night?” Maxwell asked, looking proudly down at Alexandra.</p><p>“Sure is.” She said quietly, never proud of her lies.</p><p>“Have I upset you, Miss Danvers?” he questioned, seeing the emotions drawn all across Alexandra’s face. “Have I gone too far somehow?”</p><p>“I am certain you did not mean to offend, Mr. Lord.” She excused anyway.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I hope you understand that everything I ever dare to say about you is out of pure joy and excitement.” He said.</p><p>“You-…” she stopped immediately. Did she just try to speak against him? She would never do such a thing. But the thoughts were so loud in her mind, she could barely keep them in.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I implore you to speak your truth.” Maxwell said.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough for Alexandra to lose control. The second they reached the side of the ballroom, were those who were not participating in the dance were staying, she had them to stop their round. Maxwell was surprised and barely found the words to respond. Even if he had found those words, Alexandra was faster than he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did upset me. Greatly.” She admitted, letting go of his hold but not making a scene because she did not want to cause trouble. “You presented me to a dear friend of yours, and a man of affairs, a Lieutenant of Salem Village. And not only did you not ask for my opinion, you completely disregarded my boundaries and my wishes regarding our- union to come.” She let out. “As we are not yet engaged, might I remind you.”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, as I said-”</p><p>“I heard you, Mr. Lord. I heard that everything you say is out of excitement and joy. But- what about my joy? And my feelings? Have you ever considered them before running to everyone you know to speak in my name?” she asked without expecting an answer because she already knew it. “How many of your friends have you told without my knowledge? Clearly, you have found yourself comfortable in this position of power here. I understand you already have my father’s blessings, but please…! Please remember that it is <em>my </em>hand you have to ask. It is <em>me</em>, my person, <em>my</em> answer that should matter the most to you. If I really am the woman you want to marry and share a life with, should you not care about who this woman is outside her father's name? Should you not be curious about this woman's feelings? Curious about what this woman- <em>wants</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He had asked for it, and now Maxwell regretted it. The silence between the two expected lovers was heavy. So heavy that Maxwell could not dare to cross the space between them. All he could do was stare into those pleading hazel eyes, full of broken hopes. But even though she was asking for him to prove her wrong, to reassure her, the man could not bring himself to talk. With a hyperventilated chest, compressed in her corset, Alexandra chooses to escape this scenery when she realizes what she had just done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking away, somewhere far from the crowd, she got angry with herself, scared herself, blamed herself, until she reached an empty room where the furniture was covered with white sheets. Here she settled in the silence, in the emptiness, and let the tears fall down her cheeks. As she let the weight of her burden down, she falls to the ground and throws the mask away. She hated to feel it: the mask. The hidden. The unknown. She hated to be a stranger to herself and being unable to understand who she was. And so she cried, hoping the tears will take it all away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There is only so much a heart can take.” Said someone right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Alexandra freezes, feeling the humiliation pouring over her. But she finds herself being presented a white cloth for her to dry her tears. Without questioning she took it, appreciating every bit of attention she could receive, even from a stranger. A stranger with a voice she thought she heard somewhere before.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I thought I was alone-” she said urgently, looking up.</p><p>“Well, consider me a newly sent friend.” They said with a smile that was so very familiar to Alexandra. “One that, for as long as the night goes,” the masked figure picked Alexandra’s mask from the ground, “will not force you to wear a face that is not yours. Unless you want to take advantage of it.” They smiled.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, young boy, there is nothing that could help my image get any better from now on.” She pitied herself. “I have made such a fool of myself. I spoke sooner than I could think of my words and now… now my father will suffer my imprudence…”</p><p> </p><p>When Alexandra expected the stranger to leave, she found a hand, covered by a black glove, offering the help she needed to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Raw thoughts make the truest statement.” The <em>young boy</em> tells her. “I can assure you, from what I have seen, that you have only reminded this man of your individuality.”</p><p>“He will reject my apology.”</p><p>“Then do not apologise.” The <em>young boy</em> smiled again.</p><p>“For my rudeness? I must do so, or my name will forever be known for it.”</p><p>“Allow me to tell you what I saw, from my <em>young boy</em>'s eyes... I saw a woman ready to fight for a promised life. I saw a woman of a good family stand up for her standards. May you never lower your expectations when you have been taught better manners, Miss Danvers. My father himself had to kill a man to prove his value to my mother’s eye.”</p><p>“The Lord have mercy…!” Alexandra whispered in shock.</p><p>“She would never have settled for a man who would not fight for her very existence. Men are always taught to be the strongest, the bravest, the protective figure… to the point they believe they are those things from birth. If they want to claim these words for themselves, the least they should do is prove to be deserving of them before being deserving of a woman’s company.”</p><p>“If only half of them could be as humble as you are, young boy…” Alexandra whispered to the <em>young boy</em> in a red and black mask.</p><p> </p><p>She accepts the hand offered to her and decides to help herself up from her miserable situation. Tonight was meant to be magical, and playful.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the silliest idea.” Alexandra smiled at the <em>young boy</em>. “Shall we go dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Behind the mask, Maggie could not help herself but smile. Finally, with the help of an ornamented mask and a few outspoken thoughts, Alexandra was deciding for herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Crossing the ballroom to reach the great space of dancers, Maggie the <em>Young Boy</em> was leading Alexandra by the arm. She easily spotted Jeremiah and Maxwell talking by the buffet. The father, sadly, appeared to sympathize with the ungraceful future husband he chose for his daughter. But will Alexandra trusting her lead now, Maggie could not care less about the world around them, about who they were outside of this realm. Just two people following each other in rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“May I share a few thoughts with you, my <em>newly sent friend</em>?” Alexandra asked with a little tease.</p><p>“For sure, ask away.”</p><p>“In this moment, I know I am being the freest I have ever felt… You must be from a very foreign world to be the way you are, and act the way you do… However, I cannot help but think about the next moment, when I have to face my father, and Mr. Lord.”</p><p>“An understandable apprehension for a woman of Salem.” Maggie agreed. “However, remember that, as you said, ultimately the decision is yours unless your father forces your hand into this marriage.”</p><p>“I am afraid that he may lose his tenderness for me and get me to marry so that I can finally ensure our lineage.”</p><p>“Is it not what you would want? To ensure your bloodline?” Maggie asked, still careful about the way she talked and move while dancing with the woman she craved to love.</p><p>“I-… I suppose it is my responsibility, as the only daughter of my parents. They have worked so hard to give us the comfort we have today, how could I not want to ensure its longevity?”</p><p>“One must be willing to abandon the way of life others have put on their path…” Maggie shared with her. “For in their true path is the life they were always meant to lead.”</p><p>“Are you saying that- I should refuse this marriage? And refuse of this life I was given?” Alexandra asked rather scared of this idea.</p><p>“No, Miss Danvers… I am saying that you should not be afraid to use this curious mind of yours. Use it to search your true path.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Maybe this life is the one you are meant to live. In that case, you will come to realize that all you needed was to make sure of it yourself and own it as yours… However, if you find that this life is not yours to live, then I hope for you that every uncertainty will be cleared away. That you will find your true path underneath the layers of doubt and rules people put in your way…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra took a few dancing steps to reflect on it. She let her mind float along with her partner’s gentle lead. The thoughts of the unknown were always scary to her and she instinctively held onto her <em>young boy</em> a little stronger, as to not be carried away from the dance and into a dark world of nothingness. She then felt her partner slow the dance and take them to the side of the great stairs, far from the crowded back of the room where most guests were. Alexandra looked up: the shadow of the stairs made it hard for her to see her <em>young boy</em>’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about what could be underneath the doubts scares me…” she shared almost in a whisper, holding the young boy’s hands into hers. The gloves between their skins made it hard for her to recognize the shape of them, but she felt a familiar sense of safety in this company. “I was not accustomed to questioning my… I cannot find the words…”</p><p>“Your nature?” Maggie suggested, engaging in a dance between their hands. “Your desires?”</p><p>“You sound incredibly familiar to me…” Alexandra thought out loud. “I cannot put it together.”</p><p>“My mind and my ways are not as rare as it seems. Could it be what your fear is? To think your mind could never fit anywhere? To feel alone? To be alone?” Maggie thought, reflecting on her own past. “To feel like nobody could understand you, no matter if you stay or leave?”</p><p>“Are those foolish fears?” Alexandra asked, following the dance of their hands as they perfectly synchronize.</p><p>“Absolutely not. They are common to many caged minds, looking for the key to freedom. Think of it like a bird in a cage. Even if it was born in this cage, the second one opens the door, the bird will fly away into the distance. And even if it is afraid, the bird will still choose to leave the cage than risk missing the opportunity to leave such a small space. Do you know why?”</p><p>“Sadly I do not.”</p><p>“Because a bird can hear the other birds outside of the cage. And if the birds outside can sing, then it means that the bird in the cage also belongs outside, with the other birds. So, either the bird leaves the cage and joins its peers to be free with them, or the bird stays in the cage and lives the rest of its life alone, without being to meet the other birds outside, and only ever hearing their freedom but never being able to be free itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could almost feel the tears meeting her eyes. Those words spoke to her in a way she could barely accept. Her whole life she thought she will find happiness once things happen to her but never was she enthusiastic about said things. Marriage was a sweet idea, but the thought of having to go through a ceremony and get married was a different thought. Picturing it was hard and could not bring her joy. The thought of children was also sweet, but the idea of giving birth did not please her. Worse even, the idea of having to be intimate with a man in order to achieve it…</p><p> </p><p>“Everything about my life to come scares me.” She said, trembling in apprehension. “Everything I am promised… I do not desire it. I do not want to marry, I do not want to give a family, I do not want to-… I do not want to stay here in Salem.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie could feel her own tears coming up. She could see her old self in Alexandra. There were the same fears, and the same feelings of being trapped in a path she did not want. Her hand came up to meet Alexandra’s cheek, brushing the tear away.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not alone, Miss Danvers.” She told her gently. “And I believe you know this.”</p><p>“You are made of such sweetness…” Alexandra let her <em>young</em> <em>boy</em> know. “I only once met a person such as you.”</p><p>“Have you?” Maggie smiled.</p><p>“I have, yes." she said with the most gentle tone, thinking about this special person. "And I believe she was the first person to ever show me w-… what it was like.”</p><p>“What it was…?”</p><p>“What it was like to be a bird out of the cage.” She whispered, looking down at her partner’s lips. “To get a taste of this freedom.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie could hardly ever resist Alexandra’s quiet questions, but trying to deny her anything now was going to be even more challenging to her. She wanted her. She wanted Alexandra, she wanted her lips her skin and her heart. She wanted to hear her voice and feel her touch and taste her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Stranger?” Alexandra questioned, feeling her heart beating hard against her chest and feeling her own hands being pulled gently by the <em>young boy</em>.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Danvers?”</p><p>“May-… Will you show me your ways of being free?”</p><p>“Miss Danvers…” Maggie whispered, desperately trying not to succumb to her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra answered by stepping closer, so much closer, to her stranger. Her hands went up the strong arms and met up the jaw. She could almost picture the shape of her <em>young boy</em>’s face. A face that reminded her of one she had admired for many hours, under every light the world could offer, from every angle the muse could offer, holding every emotion this face could express. A face she could only associate to the most beautiful person she had ever met. Her beautiful Miss S-</p><p> </p><p>“Lord save us all!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra was pulled out of her daydream by the shouting of the Reverend on the other side of the room. She backed away, fearing she had been exposed. But the attention seemed to be on the two men bringing a woman into the room. A woman in a red mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he preached to get everyone’s attention to his announcement. “I present to you the most awaited woman of the night! A woman only interested in hidden pleasures and corruption of the weaker flesh!” he said, showing the brunette in a black dress sobbing and begging as she’s held responsible and exposed. “I present to you, the Velvet Witch.”</p><p>The shock could be heard from outside the mansion. Everybody felt the chills running up their spine and their throat getting dry. Two women became weak in their knees and had to be held up. Some daughters had their fathers and brothers stepping in front of them, as to protect them from evil.</p><p> </p><p>“The Velvet Witch, here in Salem…?” Alexandra asked in shock as well. “My friend did you-”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger had disappeared. Like a mirage or an illusion made up by her own vivid mind, her newly sent friend had been blown away by the surprise. Alexandra looked around, even in the room full of stopped dancers, but the mysterious friend was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Questions arose in her mind faster than she could read them, and soon enough Alexandra was going to fall into another world. It was the hand of her father coming around her back and holding her close that kept her present.</p><p> </p><p>“My Dear Alexandra!” he said as he releases the worries. “I have finally found you!”</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>“Where have you been? Mr. Lord told me you left upset and we had lost you since then!”</p><p>“I- I was dancing.” She said, almost to remember the events to answer the main question in her mind. “I was with- the most peculiar boy.”</p><p>“A boy?” he said.</p><p>“Yes he- he found me in the room I was hiding in. Away from the scene so I could be miserable on my own…” she explained as she feels the upsetting feelings again. “And he helped me and just- offered a dance so I could distract myself from those upsetting thoughts. But I- I lost him, father, have you seen-?” She looked around again, now upset about not finding the <em>young boy</em> anywhere. “Well, what a strange night it is…!” she sighs.</p><p>“A strange night made of witchcraft, my Dear.” He reminded her, holding her close. “I was afraid you had been charmed by this witch!”</p><p>“I- oh, no, father!” Alexandra reassured, hugging him back. “Oh, now I understand why you were so worried, forgive me! No, I was not, I was just- I was just dancing with a friend, that is all.”</p><p>“I could never forgive myself if I were to lose you.” He said, holding her face in his big hands.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly everything came back to her like the strongest storm. Everything about not belonging where she is taught to belong. The anger she once felt turned into sadness, because now there was coming back from speaking those thoughts. But as always, as the bird was taught, Alexandra stays quiet. Those thoughts were hers and did not belong here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">OUTSIDE THE MANSION:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I was not courting death before…” Maggie groans, standing up from her fall and getting out of the bushes to clean her suit. She pushes on her lower back to help it crack. The sound almost scares her, but the feeling was liberating. “My Lord, please have mercy of my weak vessel…” she groans.</p><p>“Did you drink so much you thought you could fly away?” Lucy chuckled as she approached her.</p><p>“Well, surely I did not think it would be so high of a fall…” Maggie explained then, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“What a strange person you are… Lucky for you, nobody else had to witness it.”</p><p>“Maybe the Lord is on my side after all. Do you know they caught another woman?”</p><p>“I do. Martha…” Lucy told her, bowing her head. “I told her to be careful…”</p><p>“A friend of yours.” Maggie realizes, coming to soothe Lucy with a caress on her neck. “Falling in my name… I- Lucy, I-”</p><p>“No need to be sorry, Dear.” Lucy smiled sadly, appeasing Maggie's own worry y covering her hand. “She knew what she was getting herself into by coming here and daring… She only lacked our cleverness in hiding…”</p><p>“How did they find her?”</p><p>“Like I said, she was not much of a clever girl… The Reverend had asked two of his women to play along and- appear interested in adventurous times.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie sighs, both feeling sad for the girl and feeling angry that her ways would be mocked and used against her women. And now another girl would be hung, for sure, since she was caught in the act with no excuse, fitting the description perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you had not come, know that they still would have found a <em>Velvet Witch</em> to accuse… They are desperate for a woman to blame…” Lucy said then. “Now, tell me, how did your quest of love go with Miss Danvers?” she asked then. “I need to hear of a better outcome.”</p><p>“Well… I believe the Reverend’s intervention stopped her before she could- lay a kiss on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s eyes went so wide Maggie thought she might have to push them back in her head. Then came the exciting laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you cheeky lover! I knew you would be the one to pierce through this thick troubled mind of hers!”</p><p>“I must admit, I did not expect her to make the first step.” Maggie blushed.</p><p>“Oh, did she…?!” Lucy whispered in surprise. “Little Miss Danvers? Do you think we might be dealing with twins? I do not recall <em>my</em> friend to be the kind to engage in any form of decision making…"</p><p>“Oh, believe me, a daring woman is hiding behind the gentle girl.” Maggie ensured. “She just needs a little more encouragement.”</p><p>“Well, I shall keep a note of those words. Now, I believe you are meant to run away from the scene, as a wanted witch would.”</p><p>“I am, indeed but-” Maggie looks around. “I cannot find my hat…!" she pouts. "I hid it somewhere around here before I entered the ballroom from the doors in the back…”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy helped look around the corner of the walls. She found the black hat under the bushes, probably pushed by a strong wind. She patted it carefully and helped Maggie put it on, fixing it with caution on her head and fixing her hair as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Traveller.” She smiled. “Now hop on your horse and leave, before anything else puts you in more trouble.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucy.” Maggie said, kissing Lucy’s hand a couple of times before letting it go.</p><p> </p><p>She could not help herself but kiss the woman's lips. Maybe it was because she was rather fond of her. Maybe it was because they were now connected after such a lustful evening. Maybe it was because Alexandra’s lips had almost touched hers and she felt incomplete and needed a friend like Lucy. Whatever this was, Lucy kissed her back and dared to give it a giggle of excitement. Kissing a woman outside for the world to see was not something she ever allowed herself to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, be careful yourself.” Maggie begged gently when they parted, pushing Lucy’s hair behind her ears so she could see her face to be sure she understood.</p><p>“As always.” Lucy promised, letting Maggie go then. “Oh, and I will make sure Alexandra keeps you in her mind until you return to her.” She smiled, earning a good laugh from Maggie as she walks away in the forest behind the mansion, bowing her hat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Maggie found her horse waiting by a great tree. She was riding away from the Putnam’s mansion in the south, exiting the dangerous areas of Salem Village and the unwelcoming side of Salem Town. The beautiful visage of Miss Danvers would be sketched in her mind to keep her company on her lonely journey to New-York.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>slooooooow burn I said.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Herbal Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie visits her aunt and speaks her thoughts out. Alexandra struggles with her feelings for Maxwell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried my best for the historical facts-ish I am about to throw at your face lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will my daughter be joining us at the table tonight?” Jeremiah asked the servant cleaning around the library.</p><p>“Oh Sir, I am afraid Miss Danvers might feel too sick to be of company.” She shared, sorrily. “That is what I saw when I went to see her this morning at least… But, Madam Danvers is up in her room as we speak.” She smiled. “I am sure she will be able to give a more certain answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah sight for what felt like the hundredth time today. Since the night of the Masquerade, Alexandra had been rather absent from his life. The girl had been staying in her room for most of her days, sometimes only coming down for supper or breakfast. He had to ask her instructors to stop coming for the next week or so, for the girl could barely focus on any task, always lost in some fantasy.</p><p>Thankfully, Eliza had returned from her journey in the South. How he had been happy to see her again. It had been like embracing her for the first time all over again. But then Alexandra had rushed down the stairs and had fell into her dear mother’s arms, praying for her wellbeing, praying for her company, like a little child would have. Eliza had been too happy to reconnect with her daughter to say anything about the childlike reaction, and she had spent the rest of the evening cuddled against Alexandra in the library with Jeremiah in an armchair next to them. She counted them all of her adventures, never sparing any details, never stopping to comb through her daughter’s hair.</p><p>Since that day, which had been two days ago, the next day after the Masquerade, Alexandra had not even seem excited to venture about in the area of Salem, even when Eliza had offered to join. No, the girl had been looking sad and lost in thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I apologize once more?” Maxwell asked to the father. “I truly think it was my introduction to the Lieutenant that has your daughter ill in bed.”</p><p>“Do not be silly, Mr. Lord.” Jeremiah waved away. “The girl is being punishing towards you. And she is lucky that a man is still waiting outside her door after acting so capriciously for so long. Sometimes I wonder if I should not be apologetic of your poor position in this marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell did not answer but his expression did not suggest that Jeremiah was entirely wrong…</p><p> </p><p>“If you have this goodness in you, will you try and appease her mind?” Jeremiah asked. “My wife is too gentle with her, she will let Alexandra up in her room for weeks if Alexandra asks for it. But I need my daughter to live up to her standards. She no longer is a little girl who deserves to be pampered after the smallest of inconvenience.”</p><p>“I shall try, Dr. Danvers.” Maxwell nods with a small sigh.</p><p>“And maybe, if she continues this performance… maybe we should let her know of the rumours that have been wandering about the colony.” Jeremiah suggested.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Up the great stairs, in her bedroom further in the hallway, Alexandra was staring at the windows covered in raindrops. The sky was grey and so was her mood. Behind her in bed, her mother was caring for her hair, brushing them gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you think father will let me stay here tomorrow? I do not feel great enough to visit the Reverend with him after all…”</p><p>“Dear, you have been hiding up here for too long.” Eliza gently reminds her. “Going out will do you the greatest good. The Doctors have recommended walks for you to feel better. Besides, I do not think your father will be happy to be left alone again. Especially not tomorrow.”</p><p>“Can you not join him?” Alexandra asked, looking for a way out.</p><p>“Dear, I cannot speak about your engagement with Mr. Lord for you.” Eliza smiled, amused. “I cannot read your heart, only you can. This is why you must go tomorrow. And I trust that going to the house of God will help you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>The knot in Alexandra’s stomach ached stronger at the mention of her duties. Eliza saw the change of mood in her daughter and asked for her to face her so they could have a talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexandra, my Dear?” she asked first, so Alexandra would look up in her eyes. “Will you tell me what is truly troubling you, my daughter?”</p><p>“I cannot put them into words, mother.” Alexandra whispered, feeling the tears tickling up her eyes.</p><p>“Are you feeling afraid of your married life? Sad of your engagement?” she asked, and saw the tears immediately falling from her daughter’s eyes. And before the sobs could get lost in the air, she pulled her girl in her chest so she could take her pain into her. “Oh, my beautiful Alexandra… Why did you not tell me about those feelings before?”</p><p>“I never want to disappoint you… or father.” Alexandra said through the sobs. “I know he already has a poor opinion of me for being so difficult all the time…” she pouts. “Could you imagine it? His reaction if I dared to tell him I doubt of Mr. Lord’s position as a husband?”</p><p>“You are allowed to have worries, my Dear. I myself doubted our married life.” She smiled. “But as you can see, your father has offered me a life I could only dream of, with a beautiful daughter… And it is better to speak those worries, and be reassured of them, than say nothing and let those poor thoughts cloud your judgment. And your father loves you.” Eliza adds, caressing Alexandra’s cheeks. “He wants you to have a good life. You are his priority in this engagement.”</p><p>“But- what if… what if my life was not the one I am living right now?” she asked, trying to put her thoughts into words. “What if my true path was under the bed of leaves that I think is my life? What if- I was only walking a path that is not really mine?”</p><p>“What a strange image your mind created.” Eliza chuckled, although fascinated by her daughter’s imagination. “And where else could you possibly belong? If not were your own blood is?”</p><p>“I-… I don’t know.” Alexandra said. “I don’t know, mother. But-”</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door let Mr. Lord’s arrival be known to the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers, I hope I am not intruding. I was hoping we could talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza looked back at Alexandra, who did not seem fond of this idea. But she caressed her arm and kissed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I will keep our conversation to ourselves.” She said. “If you promise to go with your father tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra nods, as she had no other choice but to obey in the end. Eliza saluted Mr. Lord and then let him in as she walked away to join Jeremiah downstairs. Maxwell entered the room as if facing a scared bird, careful not to give her a reason to fly away. But Alexandra was caged anyhow. There was no way for her to flee.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling any better today?” Maxwell asked first.</p><p>“I feel a different form of sickness, if that is any better…” she sighs, looking the man walk slowly to her bedside. “My mother’s company surely makes me feel better. But-… You don’t seem to have come up here to hear me talk about my mother, have you?” she asked gently, out of apprehension and physical tiredness.</p><p>“I don’t mind you talking about your mother’s come back.” Maxwell reassured, sitting on the bed. “But… I have been wanting for us to talk about- us.” He said, reaching to take Alexandra’s hand in his and holding it. “I feel like we have been avoiding an important conversation and- causing each other more trouble than necessary.”</p><p>“Have we now?” Alexandra whispered, not so happy to have her hand covered by Maxwell’s hands.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, the night of the Masquerade has welcomed so many strange events. Between the masks, and the velvet witch, many men have been talking about their women’s new ill states at home. Much similar to yours, might I add.”</p><p>“What- what are you saying?” she asks, a bit too confused.</p><p>“Your father thought to share a very- peculiar conversation he had with you. Something about you dancing with a young boy that nobody has ever seen.”</p><p>“I- I told my father the young boy was very real. I did not imagine it, or made it up.” Alexandra said, getting upset again. “He just disappeared out of nowhere when-”</p><p>“When the Velvet Witch was found.” Maxwell reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra looks up, meeting his caring eyes that still looked too much like those of her father. Rumours had been going around about Alexandra’s mysterious dance.</p><p> </p><p>“I pray for your vision to have been true.” Maxwell told her. “But- if there is a change that you could have been under the influence of a spell that night, it would explain a lot of other things that happened before you danced with a vision.”</p><p>“W- what could it explain?”</p><p>“Well… You reacted rather- loudly- after I presented you to the Lieutenant.” He reminds her once again.</p><p>“Mr. Lord, I- I was upset.” She talked back but never raising her voice.</p><p>“And I took it into consideration. But- Miss Danvers, you are not of sure nature.” He smiled. “Never had you once been this- careless with your words and attitude.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not like the way he was forcing her into a behaviour. Sure, this one was not one that she had ever dared to exhibit, but it did not mean she was incapable of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted you to know,” he adds then, “that your father and I understand. There were many other women who have been showing negligence that night. In fact, the Reverend has had a confession from the Velvet Witch just yesterday. She said that the mansion’s air had been perfumed with- <em>her lust</em>.” He whispered to her.</p><p>“Her-? Great Saint, what a-… what a way to go with words… But even if it were true, it does not change my experience of this night.” She thought then. “Even if the air had been- enchanted, somehow… I know I was still very upset. And I still danced with this young boy. I just-… Mr. Lord, I know what I saw. He was made of flesh and bones.” She argued strongly.</p><p>“And I understand that your emotions were real. I can see them lingering in you still, in the way you make it difficult for me to show you the affection you deserve.” He shared, though Alexandra looked away, proving his point. “I am simply hoping you know that my apology was meant to last, for even longer than your anger against me. After all, <em>you</em> are the woman I hope to marry. And it is <em>your hand</em> I hope to be given.” He smiled, echoing Alexandra’s words from the night of the Masquerade.</p><p> </p><p>And now Alexandra somehow felt bad. She had been upset for days, this was true. Still, Maxwell had been coming here everytime he could to check on her. She squeezed his hand in hers. The man looked so very sad, it was unusual and she did not like to know her capricious overwhelming reaction could affect others so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lord I- I too am sorry. I did not know my temper affected you this way…” she confessed.</p><p>“Anything you do or say affects me greatly.” He shared. “But, I must admit that- yes… I feared you might never want to see me after my clumsy intervention.” He bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>She felt as though maybe Maxwell was meant to change. Maybe he had been raised to be a man of Salem, but what if Alexandra’s path was to help him transform and become a new man. A new kind. One that was meant to love everything a woman could be. He was a smart man with a great mind. If Alexandra could show him how interesting it was to have a companion made of a similar passion, then maybe…</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay for dinner tonight?” she asked him.</p><p>“Are you certain you wish for my company?” he asked in a vulnerable ton. “Do you not hate me for hurting you?”</p><p>“I- Mr. Lord, I never hated you.” She corrects. It was true, she never hated the man. But she also never l-</p><p>“Well, you already make me a happier man!” he smiled enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>His sudden change of mood seemed puzzling to Alexandra. Was he not absolutely worried just a few seconds ago? Mortified at the idea of losing her interest? Was he already completely reassured and certain to have gained her heart?</p><p> </p><p>“I shall go back to your father, tell him you will be with him for dinner as well as myself.” Maxwell got up and dared to take Alexandra’s face in his hand. The woman froze the second Maxwell moved closer. The touch of his lips against her forehead made her mind completely escape her physical body, for as long as he lingered. The cold and tight kiss was rough and too brutal, as well as unexpected. “I will ask a servant to come and help you out of this bed.” He added, walking to the door. “We must catch up on the time we spent worried about our future together.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he was out. Finally, she thought, Mr. Lord finally had left. But she could feel the ghost of his kiss lingering on her forehead, and was not pleased with it.</p><p>She brought the sheets up and wiped the sensation away. And then, she remembered another kiss. On the back of her hand, from this strange night at the Tavern. The kiss Maggie delicately placed on her hand. Her body relaxed as she recalled of the scene. Maggie’s piercing eyes into hers, and the warmth of her soft lips… She touched her forehead then, like a shock, like a wave crashing against her mind. Maxwell’s rough kiss was brushed away by another ghosting feeling. This one had been even warmer and had lingered even longer. It was the one Maggie placed on her forehead when Alexandra fell asleep in her arms. She was about to fall into a dream when Maggie dared to kiss her, but it all came back to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Think about me when you need to.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A breath escaped her mouth as soon as Maggie’s voice touched her mind. Tears came up her eyes and met her cheeks. Just like Maggie promised her : simply thinking about her made Alexandra feel safer. All of her worries faded away when Maggie was in her thoughts. Everything was warm again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">NEW YORK COLONY, SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH FOREST :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           The dead leaves crackled under the great hooves of the horse, breathing heavily as he walks through the tall and dark beech forest. The border of the New York colony was made of woods and vegetation. If one were to wander inside without knowing their route, they surely would get lost. It was not the case of Maggie, who had made this part of the woods her home from a young age. At the great maple tree, surrounded by a small clearing, where squirrels, birds and insects gathered up in the greats branches, she went left and deeper into the woods. For a couple of minutes there were only trees and a soil covered by a bed of dead leaves, as if no-one had ever walked through those paths she was creating. Maggie reached a small ravine and went around it clockwise until three quarters into her circling she found the bench tree, which the horse had to cross to continue their walk. Later she found the bushes of berries and she knew she was getting close. By the time she found the twined tree, one that had grown two parallel trucks, she finally reached her destination.</p><p> </p><p>Just a mile away she found the small clearing of the old house. It smelled of bread and warm cooking. Maggie came down the horse, took the bags off its back, and let him get in the enclosed paddock were another horse was. She watched as the two animals reunited after a long time away from each other. With a smile on her face, she took her bags and almost ran to the old house. She barely had time to breath that an old lady, made of the similar traits, opened the door to find out who had stepped on her hidden property.</p><p> </p><p>“Amore Mia!” The old lady smiled excitingly, welcoming Maggie in her arms for a great embrace.</p><p>“Oh, Zia, how I’ve missed you!” Maggie whispers in her aunt’s hair, getting lost in the smell of home.</p><p>“Santo Cielo, would you look at you, all soiled with leaves and rain.” she complains, patting Maggie’s coat and combing through her hair the best she could.</p><p>“I hope you do not mind my poor appearance. The weather has been against me for days.”</p><p>“Oh, of course not! I would welcome you back home even if your hair fell out.” She laughed, then looked at the horses in the paddock. “They too seem to be happily reunited.”</p><p>“I have so much to tell you, Zia.” Maggie smiled greatly.</p><p>“Well then, come on in, Mia, let us give you a good bath and settle you down with a nice cup of tea.”</p><p>Maggie chuckled happily. Getting pampered by her aunt was a thing she would never get tired of. Even if she did, the old lady would always insist. Sometimes she thought maybe she got her loud character from her instead of her own mother.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Settled by the fire, Maggie loses herself in the crackling warmth radiating from the pit. The snoring of the pig sleeping on her feet was comforting. Her aunt always loved having a companion pig in the house. It helped with the loneliness that came from living on her own in the depth of the forest since her husband past away. From this fire came the sweet scent of herbs, mint and flowers infusing in the cauldron. Maggie smiled : if one should be called a witch, surely her aunt would be a better fit.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe your Zio’s coat is still covering your shoulders after all this time.” The aunt said from another room as she hangs Maggie’s clothes to dry. “I remember when he gave it to you… I rarely saw a girl this thrilled about a gift.” The old woman moved to the fire pit to fill a great cup of tea. “There you go, Mia.” She whispered with care, never wanting to startle the girl.</p><p>“La ringrazio, Zia.” Maggie thanked with a wide smile. She hummed in the comforting feeling of the cup’s warmth in her hand and the warmth coming up in her nose and then yawning in the newfound contentment.</p><p>“Oh, Mia, are you certain you do not want to go in bed already, Mia?” the aunt asked with a broken voice for her poor girl. “The journey must have drained you from all strength.”</p><p>“I will, soon after this tea. But I like it here. I like the feeling of home.” She said, looking at the fire pit. “It is the only house I ever called my own…”</p><p>“Well, you are always home in those woods.” She ensured, sitting in the chair facing Maggie. “Now, tell me, Mia, what is it you wanted to tell me?” she asked with a curious eye. “Your cheeks are red, and I do not think it is the cause of the cold wind but rather the warmth in your heart.”</p><p>“Zia, you always have a way with words.” Maggie teased, making her aunt laugh. “But you know me so well, I can never hide any secret for long.”</p><p>“I remember my little Maggie leaving this colony just a few weeks ago, saying she will only go back to the land of the Puritans for a few futile games.” She teased.</p><p>“Indeed… how naïve of me to believe such a thing… Oh, but if only you could see her, Zia,” Maggie shared while losing herself in dreamlike pictures. “She is made of the purest beauty this world has ever carried, and her voice sings like the earliest bird...”</p><p>“I cannot remember the last time I saw you with such a smile, Mia.” The aunt realizes, analysing her niece’s face. “How pleasing it is, to see your heart pouring out of your eyes.”</p><p>“She brought me so much joy during my stay. A joy I never expected to find up in Salem.” Maggie kept telling her. “I even felt terrible leaving her side. You should have seen her eyes… Saying goodbye broke my heart in half, but I cannot yet give it to her.”</p><p>“Can you not? Is she not of your kind, Mia?”</p><p>“She is not aware of it.” Maggie explains. “She was moulded from her youngest years to fit into a kind she is not... As a woman of Salem, she is never meant to find the key to her own heart. They took it away and the community is structured in such a cluster that I only am certain of one woman of my kind.”</p><p>“I trust that you will not risk your own trying to save this poor little girl.” The aunt said gravely.</p><p>“Tell me, Zia… how did you reach the heart of your first love? Before you married Zio?”</p><p>“Oh, Mia, if only I had known how…” she shared sadly. “But I myself was too naïve to understand the way I loved her. Anabella was the bravest of us. She was the one who gave me the key.” The aunt smiled to Maggie. “Just like your Zio gave me another one later on, and for the rest of this life.”</p><p>“How so? How did she do it? I can only ever trust my instinct when I find myself in a safer place. When I was in New York with my friends, at the Red Robin, I knew all the women were waiting for their heart to be opened. But- Zia, up in Salem, the women are so very fragile, and the men so very rough with their expectations… They can barely explore their own lands without their permission. So, how did your heart open to her ways?”</p><p>“I believe it started with how she made me feel around her. At first, the feeling of belonging by her side, of being understood, and listened to, and considered… the comforting company of a similar mind, someone who shared my smiles and dried my tears… And then came her affectionate attentions. She made me believe I was made of light, that I was cherished and loved in a way that was different and meant to be unique to her. It felt as though every touch could brush away the sins and fill me with divine love.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie adored this story. Her Aunt had lived many adventures but only ever had two great loves in her life. A childhood friend, Anabella, who had left the colony to go back to Italy, and then Giovanni, who became her husband and cared for her until his last breath. Maggie had never truly felt like she had found this sort of love. At least not one that was as strong as any of those of her aunt. But she trusted that she could find it and that everyone had been given this treasure to find. That a love that felt Divine was the true quest of every soul.</p><p> </p><p>“So… must I be my Alexandra’s Anabella?” Maggie thought. “Be the bravest of us? Give her my divine Love and, somehow, give her the key to her own heart?”</p><p>“You will always be the bravest of them.” The aunt chuckles. “Always have been. But be careful, Mia… The fragile existence of such women could cause you great harm. My Anabella must have known somehow that I was meant to love her the same as she did. You must be certain that your love is on the right person…” she suggested.</p><p>“Zia… Miss Danvers has awoken something in me that I simply cannot explain with any other word.” Maggie promised. “I believe that I was meant to go back to Salem to find her.”</p><p>“Mia, I wish I could trust your instinct everytime it led you to a new adventure, but your heart has been at risk so many times after expressing the same hopes…”</p><p>“I know that this time is different. I can feel it, deep in my heart.”</p><p>“You will find your place, Mia.” The old woman promised. “But you must protect yourself from places you are not meant to belong in…”</p><p>“Zia…”</p><p>“The community of Salem is no place for a woman like you, Mia.” She insisted but with a gentle voice. “You said it yourself… The men are rough, and the women are quiet. A creature as free as you are should be careful when going about in their lands.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie could not deny it. Her aunt was right, and she was surprised she did not get into even more troubles during her stay. Still, there was an aspect her aunt forgot to take into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the other women like me that have always been in Salem?” she dared to remind her. “What about my Alexandra? Should she not be a matter of concern as well? If not for you, then for me? You said it yourself, Zia, my kind cannot belong in their lands.”</p><p>“You are different from your Alexandra, Mia.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Because you are my Mia.” The aunt simply explained. “You know the secrets of the stars. You can read the poetry of men. You can name every flower and every sea. And you can unlock the mysteries of all souls. You have been gifted with a free spirit. Do not risk this unique life of yours for a heart you are unsure could leave its cage.”</p><p>“I-… Per favore, Zia… You know that I would love nothing more than to find safety in this world.” Maggie told her gently, covering her aunt’s knee with her hand. “But must I abandon her heart? And risk losing my own as I run away?”</p><p>“You know what I intended to say, Mia.” The aunt said, quieter, gentler, covering Maggie’s hand with her own. “I would love nothing more than to hear of your heart’s happiness. But I fear that your love for this girl could cause you to meet the stage… That is why I must ask you to be careful, now more than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie understood the worries that troubled her aunt’s mind. She was incredibly loved by this woman, and incredibly thankful for her every day that the Lord made.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE NEXT DAY, SALEM VILLAGE, CHURCH OF REVEREND PARRIS :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           If it had not been for her mother, Alexandra would have found a way to avoid this meeting. To her left was her father, to her right was Mr. Lord, and in front of her was the Reverent Parris, one of the most respected member of their community. The man who will unite her to Mr. Lord in a few months. The thought of it made her sigh, and forget she was even in their presence. Quickly enough her father was her to remind her of her situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexandra, Dear?” he called, feeling a bit embarrassed by this sudden sigh as the Reverent was speaking.</p><p>“I- My sincere apology, father.” She quickly bowed, then to the Reverent. “I still feel heavy in my chest, that is all…”</p><p>“Are you certain you feel good enough to be standing?” Maxwell asked, fearing she might faint again.</p><p>“I believe so, my weakness is not in my legs.”</p><p>“I will pray for your wellness, my child” the Reverent told her. “Love is never the burden in one’s chest.” He smiled.</p><p>Alexandra had to chuckle the discomfort of this message away. Surely it was not her fondness for Mr. Lord that had her feel this way…</p><p>“As I was saying, the celebration of your union should happen in the House of our Lord, but only you may choose the people assisting of this ceremony. It is an intimate bound that should be kept as such.”</p><p>“I already have the names on my part.” Maxwell smiled. “I will have family coming from foreign colonies for the occasion. Surely I shall find a place for them to stay before the great day.”</p><p>“We will be expecting relatives as well.” Jeremiah said. “Our domain will have enough rooms to welcome them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alexandra kept her presence as quiet as she could. Soon enough she was encouraged to follow the women of faith around the church. They were praying while walking, speaking the words of the great book. Alexandra only followed along, until her arm was suddenly captured on the side and behind a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, I got a hold of your precious attention.”</p><p>“Miss Lance!” Alexandra realized, her breathing erratically hurting her chest. “You almost scared the life out of me!”</p><p>“Aw, and how unfortunate this would be...” Lucy teased with a smirk. “Never having the great opportunity to marry this Mr. Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra went quiet again. She was not going to tell a lie right near the house of God. Lucy saw this look in her eyes, and started walking with her arm offered to Alexandra. Quickly, the Danvers girl took it and followed Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never understand your decision, Miss Danvers. Of all the people you have encountered, you settled on this option…”</p><p>“Mr. Lord is of a good family.” Alexandra justified. “He has a great fortune, and does not rely on the lands to make a life…”</p><p>“I wish you could hear yourself the way I hear you.” Lucy said. “Trying to convince yourself of this union as much as you are trying to convince me.”</p><p>“Well, not everyone has the ability to remain unmarried.”</p><p>“I only have this ability because I chose to have it.”</p><p>“What a lonely life it must be…”</p><p>“Still happier than an unwanted union.” Lucy countered easily. “Miss Danvers, you may be able to fool the men in your life, but I will be the last to be convinced by this mask of yours. Or, well, maybe not the last, as I know another woman who easily saw through it…” she said to herself mainly, with a playful smile.</p><p>“Who might that be?!” Alexandra panicked. “Oh, please, not my mother! I trusted my quiet nature to keep her from figuring it out.”</p><p>“So you do admit you disdain for Mr. Lord.” Lucy smiles to her then.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra immediately turns red. She had spent so long keeping her mouth shut and it took just one distraction to ruin it. Lucy laughed it off, amused by Alexandra’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Miss Danvers, if only you knew how pleasant it is to be in your company.”</p><p>“I am certain it is quite entertaining for you.” Alexandra mumbled.</p><p>“A girl like you should not feel pressured into finding a husband. To be fair, you should only feel pressured in regards to your own expectations. Mr. Lord might be made of money, but you should ask for more than just financial comfort.”</p><p>“Oh, I am certain I should not worry for our bloodline…” she said with a hint of revulsion.</p><p>“Oh, Great Saint, Miss Danvers, please spare me of those details… I was not talking about children.”</p><p>“Then, what else should I be expecting from this union?”</p><p>“Love, Miss Danvers.” Lucy simply told her. “You should be looking for the comfort of love. And if you did not mention love as an expectation, then I am afraid this union will only bring you sadness and regrets. Which is why some women, such as myself, would rather stay unmarried than risk being unhappy. Having good friends is better than having one unlovable husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Alexandra thought of Maggie. This good friend who had been here for only a few weeks but made her feel like they had known each other forever. This good friend who had saved her from unwanted afternoons with Mr. Lord, and who made her feel comfortable even in the saddest weather.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Think about me when you need to.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">NEW YORK COLONY, SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH FOREST :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           After a warm supper, Maggie helped her aunt in bed, just a corner away from the crackling fire. She introduced her to Jeremiah’s suggested medicine and tucked her in the heavy sheets. She followed Dr. Danvers’ instruction, as she was to report him a couple of results when she returns to Salem, and started with an assessment of her aunt’s health before giving her the first medication. The old lady was not fond of medical treatments, and trusted the herbs and gifts of nature better. It was with a nice cup of tea that Maggie negotiated with her patient. Soon enough, the aunt had settled and let Maggie take care of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Mia, is Salem Village still affected by the flood?” The aunt asked, almost amused. “I remember the scandalous reaction it caused…”</p><p>“I only ventured around the lands, but the farmers seem to be handling their swamps.” Maggie, now sitting on the bed, dared to gossip, making her aunt laugh a little more. “It is especially strange to come from New-York and dive into the peculiar ways of Salem… Did you know they still rely heavily on the church to keep the peace and affairs going?”</p><p>“Well, it does not surprise me. Since the Crown cut the last ties with the colony, Salem turned into a government-free estate… They had to find a way to govern themselves somehow, and God has always been our best guide during our most troubled times.”</p><p>“I can understand, but don’t you agree the committee should have taken over that role since its creation?” Maggie thought. “The trials, in particular…”</p><p>“Oh, I know this tone in your voice, Mia…” the aunt said to her with a complicit smile. “A gossip is about to make its way through to my ear.”</p><p>“I simply think that the trials should not rely on the judgment of the Reverend. Or, at least, that they should not use a ‘spectral apparition’ as an undeniable proof… especially not when the accusers are agitated children… Do you know one of the accuse is only four years old? A four year-old little witch bound to Evil?”</p><p>“This, I must agree with you, Mia. But there is only so much we can explain in this world. Over a few centuries ago, we were still unaware of those lands we settled on.”</p><p>“Zia… We are talking about women being accused of witchcraft against children, and being accused based on a non-physical vision of those girls… If anyone in Salem could think for more than a few seconds about it, without the eyes of the Reverend on them, I am certain they would find it absurd…” she finished, getting up to pour some more water in her aunt’s cup, wanting to keep her warm before they go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The aunt did not answer. She wanted to let her niece rant about the scandalous events. After all, if Maggie had let the same speech out of her mouth while in Salem, she would probably no longer be of this world. She would have probably been accused of conspiracy against the Church, or, ironically, of Witchcraft…</p><p> </p><p>“Are deeper thoughts troubling your mind, Mia?” the Aunt asked her after Maggie had filled her cup and went back to the fire to put the cauldron back on it.</p><p>“So many. All the time. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Your eyes, they look lost in some other world.” She let her know.</p><p>“They might be…” Maggie whispered to herself, looking in the distance, far behind the trees and beyond the chain of mountains, almost able to envision the silhouette of small Salem, the dancing cord hanging on the trees, and the pale sweat running down the women’s necks. “Tell me, Zia… Do you remember the conversation we had, months ago, when I came back from my first stay in Salem? The one… the one regarding the victims of those trials?”</p><p>“I do remember you telling me I was being delusional and looking in too deep.” The old lady smiled, teasing her niece. “But it seems as though you might have a new perspective on the matter now, don’t you, Mia?”</p><p>“Well, in fact, I must absolutely give you my most sincere apology.” She said to her Aunt, turning around to look at her, her body stiff but looking for a reason to move around. “You see, I could not stop thinking about all the things you said after I left for New York. So I contacted a good friend of mine, asked her to do some researches while I was staying put at the Red Cabin... She focused her first researches on Tituba Indian, the first woman to have been accused of witchcraft. Do you recall?”</p><p>“She was, indeed. But she also admitted practicing the craft.”</p><p>“According to my friend’s research, Tituba did confess, but also said it was to help find the real witches who were troubling the young girls.”</p><p>“An interesting confession… It explains why she was not executed, since she remains useful to the trails.” The aunt thought.</p><p>“There is more to it, Zia. Tituba and her husband John were both enslaved of the Reverend Samuel Parris.” Maggie explained. “John also worked for Mr. Ingersoll, the owner of a Tavern that I got to meet very briefly again when I first arrived... This Mr. Ingersoll appears to be a close friend of the Putnam family…” she told her.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” the aunt mumbles, her nose in her cup of tea, clearly faking being surprised.</p><p>Maggie sighs as she finally released her thoughts out loud. Still, she looked outside the window again, as to make sure nobody could hear them in the quiet night.</p><p>“Zia, those severe accusations you held against the Putnam family, all along…?”</p><p>“So you believe me now?” the aunt smiled.</p><p>“I can only do so.” Maggie admitted. “You said it yourself, and my friend only confirmed it later, two of the accusers are daughters of the Putnam family, the other two are of the Parris’… Here, let me show you. I simply must share those researches with you before my head explodes…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie walked to her case and went to find a small chest in which she hid a leathery binding. Many letters had been packed together with cords, like a book, organized by dates, and studied over by Maggie with a pen after receiving them. She picked it out of the chest and walked to her aunt who remained tucked in bed. The old lady looked at the letters that Maggie’s friend sent her, all of them reporting her researches.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, just like you told me before, my friend found that the Parker’s family was in conflict with the Putnam. They bought a parcel of land that Sergeant Thomas Putnam wanted to acquire.” She told her, showing her the right page so her aunt could read it herself.</p><p>“And Mary Parker and her daughter were two of the accused witches after Tituba.” The aunt agreed, remembering every name as if engraved in her mind but still reading it on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie shuffled through the letters, looking for more information to show her aunt. She was finally able to share her researches with someone who would listen to her without thinking ill of her or, worse, send her to the stage of execution.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, there is also the Corey family. <em>In conflict with Captain Walcott</em>.” She read and pointed at on the letter. “This Captain who married one of the Putnam women.”</p><p>“The Corey were in affairs with the Porter’s family… rivals to the Putnam…” The aunt reminded Maggie from her own memory.</p><p>“Indeed! My friend pointed these odds to me as well. The Porters replaced the Putnam at the Committee of Salem Village.”</p><p>“And they voted against the ordination that should have been due to the Reverend Parris… And Mr. Andrews, who married a Porter lady, was accused by the Putnam. Tell me, did your friend look into the archives of the English family?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie helped her aunt shuffle through the pages and tried to spot the name to read the reports of her friend. “She did. Here, it says that Philip and Mary English own one of the biggest fortunes in the colony. They owned a great commercial fleet and were in close relation with the Porters, and… Oh, Santo Cielo… See here, <em>English family in conflict with Sergeant Putnam</em>, since the acquirement of two parcels of land by Mr. English.”</p><p>“Well, well, well…” the aunt said again.</p><p>“There is more.” Maggie kept going, shuffling through the letters again. “Samuel Redd worked for the English fleet and another John Parker worked in their domain. Wilmot Redd and Alice Parker, the wives of those employees, were both accused as well…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie kneeled to her aunt’s bed, looking up with eyes illuminated by new information and theories. “My Aunt, could it be possible? Could this whole witch hunt only be used as a cover for the Putnam’s family affairs in Salem?”</p><p>“My child, you are made of a great mind…” The old woman smiled, caressing her niece’s cheek. She was proud of her, but also worried of her witty nature, “which is why I must warn you, if your dear heart is falling for Miss Alexandra Danvers…”</p><p>“How- How do you know of her family?” Maggie asked, as she never mentioned Dr. Danvers was Alexandra’s father.</p><p>“Your Miss Danvers… Mia, her very own father is the man who supervises the medical assessment during the accusations.” The aunt told her, seeing the beautiful eyes of her niece being filled with fear. “If he happens to be a close friend of the Porter’s Committee, Mia, you are putting yourself in greater dangers.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie remained silent. Her aunt knew of so many names and so many relations. How come Maggie had not been aware of such information before? Dr. Danvers would be in affairs with the Porters? Which would explain his close relation with the Committee to begin with… Could he be a threat to her invisibility? What about Mr. Lord?</p><p>And suddenly, as if she regretted solving the puzzle she had been trying to decipher, Maggie looked up to find the eyes of her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Zia…” she feared to speak. “My Dear Alexandra is promised to a Mr. Maxwell Lord.”</p><p>“Oh, Mia…” the aunt sadly whispered, caressing Maggie’s cheeks.</p><p>“Mr. Lord has been in search of a parcel to settle a new affair in Salem... He made friends with the Putnam for this matter…” she revealed, hearing the whispers of her aunt getting full of worries. “If what you say about the Putnam is true… if their goal is to use the trials as a mean to gain control over Salem Town, to obtain new lands as compensations from the accuses and win the territory of the Porters… Could the Putnam be using Mr. Lord to put the Danvers family in danger? The Danvers domain is in the north of Salem Town, not so far from Salem Village… Their land have not been affected by the flood and…” she looked up with some of the greatest fears pouring from her eyes. “Zia, is my Dear Alexandra in danger as well?”</p><p> </p><p>The aunt had no answer to give. So many questions, so little answers… Maggie rested her head on her aunt’s lap and stayed there for as long as she needed. The comforting affection of her caretaker was the only consolation she could find while her mind was taking over, questioning every choice she had yet to make. Every one of them always centred around Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you think about me too?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Every day when I need to.”</em> She answered in a whisper to Alexandra’s memory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was hard to write due to the conversation Maggie has with her aunt regarding the Putnam family's implication in the witch trials. This is a real theory to explain these trials, and the names that are used are the actual people/victims of the trials in Salem.</p><p>The libery I took was to never specify who was still alive or actually executed, and I never actually used dates to settle the story in this period. Irl, lots of trials/executions happened within a few days. I made it as vague as possible in this story to change this and extend the periods between accusations, trials and executions. This is why I said it was historically acurate-ish. It's based on an irl period with irl families and events, but I transformed it by : extending the period of the accusations/trials/executions + adding fictional characters + being chronologically vague.<br/>Thank you for understanding (unless you don't, and if so I'm really sorry I'm trying my best)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forbidden Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie is back in Salem, and maybe she should have stayed away...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>           Three weeks had passed since the Masquerade, and Salem was healing from the rumours and small talks. The Danvers family had restored their reputation and Eliza’s return had been of a great help. The mother was a role model for all. Modest, gentle, compassionate, patient… her charms had easily appeased the community.</p><p>With this newfound peace of mind, Alexandra had also been able to come to terms with her engagement with Mr. Lord. It was inevitable and, even if she was not fond of this idea and would want to leave, where could she go? And what could she do then? Who could she become besides a Danvers?</p><p> </p><p>“Alexandra, Dear?” blinking those thoughts away, Alexandra gives her focus back to her mother, laying on a couch in the reading room with a book in her hands.</p><p>“I- forgive me, mother, I think your reading comforted me into a dream state.”</p><p>“As flattering as it is of you to say, I need you to keep your mind at work during your lessons.” The mother still smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra whispered another apology and tried to focus on her mother’s reading again. In the corner of her eye, she could see the sunlight piercing through the windows, the dust in the air flaking like fairy lights. And like an orchestral behind her mother’s voice, Alexandra started to distinguish the galloping of a lone horse, its hooves beating down hard on the ground of the domain.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Outside the mansion, right in the place before the stairs that lead to the door, Jeremiah and Thomas were trying to repair the splinter bar of one of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, son… I believe it is time for us to invest in a new breeching.” Jeremiah groans, stepping back from the broken piece. “Even if we were to fix this one together, it would be a matter of rides until it breaks again under the tugging of the horses…”</p><p>“My father told me we would go get a new piece together if we could not fix this one. I believe he wants to test my expertise.”</p><p>“Well, this will be a good occasion, indeed. If you come back with a poor breeching, you will lose our horses in the wild within a few rides.”</p><p> </p><p>If Thomas was rather excited to finally get to prove himself, now all he could think about were the consequences of his potential failure. Jeremiah patted his back with a chuckle. He was a tender boy but he had a good head.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Danvers?” Thomas called, nodding in the distance ahead of them. “I believe you have a visitor.”</p><p>“Visitor? I do not recall-”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah’s confusion was quickly cleared away when he was able to recognise who was riding this horse on his land. “Well, if today could be made of more surprises…” he sighs tenderly.</p><p>“Dr. Danvers!” Maggie called as she gets close enough to stop her horse, getting off its back and walking with enthusiasm towards the two men. “Thomas, I almost did not recognise you with this hair.” She chuckles, seeing he cut them shorter. “It suits you well.”</p><p>“Thank, you Miss Sawyer, please, allow me.” He said, taking care of the horse so she could be free of it.</p><p>“Miss Sawyer? Back from your journey to New-York I see.” Jeremiah smiled at her.</p><p>“Indeed, and I had to come see you before anything else. Your treatment has helped my aunt greatly. I must give you my unconditional gratitude. She was walking without pain within a week.”</p><p>“I am so very happy to hear it. I hope taking notes of her recovery was not too much of a task for you.”</p><p>“Believe me, it was just as important for me.” She reassured, searching through her bag to get a leathery binding in which she put the notes in. “Here. I hope it will suffice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah took the heavy binding in hands. Maggie took this task very seriously. There were pages and pages of reports, every hour of every day, every meal, every drink, every move, every breath. Not only that, but Maggie’s writing was neat and clear as well, showing a strict education in calligraphy.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely it will.” He chuckles, unable to put his thoughts into sentences. “Tell me, Miss Sawyer, did your-”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer?!” Alexandra loudly called from the door.</p><p>“Miss Danvers.” Maggie smiled, her attention stolen by the woman’s excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra ran down the stairs and crashed in Maggie’s arms for a tight hug, taking Maggie’s breath away. Jeremiah laughed when he saw Maggie struggling to keep her stand after the shock, holding his daughter to avoid their fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you not tell me you would be back today?!” Alexandra asks when they parted, still thinking she might be in a dream. “Oh, if only you knew how much I have been missing your company…! It has been way too long. Maybe someday you will have mercy of my heart.”</p><p>“You know I only start a journey when I feel the adventure calling for me.”</p><p>“And I cannot wait for you to tell me all about it. Oh, now this explains why the sun is bright and warm above our little Salem today.” She said, making Maggie blush at the sudden compliment.</p><p>“Alexandra, Dear?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl turned around, remembering what she was supposed to do before rushing down those stairs. Her expression was the one of a child who had forgotten to put their socks on.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you abandon your mother’s side?” Jeremiah teased.</p><p>“Will she ever forgive my easy distraction?” Alexandra asked him.</p><p>“Your mother?” Maggie said again.</p><p>“Oh, I can finally present her to you!” the girl realizes, excitingly pulling Maggie by the arm. “She will adore you, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie looks behind her, searching for Jeremiah’s help. But the man just started laughing and asked Thomas to take care of Maggie’s horse in the stables and bring the bags in the mansion then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Entering the mansion after weeks spent in the little home in the forest was rather disturbing to Maggie. She forgot about the luxury, about the artificial side of things. The woman standing in front of her, however, was made of some of the most elegant simplicity. Tall, thin, blond, with a soft smile that echoed Alexandra’s own. Maggie felt immediately welcomed in her space.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother? Mother, I hope you forgive my sudden disappearance.” Alexandra begged. “But I did not expect my friend to be back from her journey.”</p><p>“Your friend? Oh, you must be Miss Maggie Sawyer.” The mother said, coming closer to the two women. “My daughter only had thoughts for you these past few weeks. Waiting by the window for your miraculous return.”</p><p>“Mother…!” Alexandra blushed immediately, feeling exposed. “I was not so desperate.” She tried to convince Maggie, who was now chuckling by her side. “I mean- I was looking out for you return, and yes, I did mention your name and your tales a couple of times around the table but-”</p><p>“Miss Danvers…” Maggie soothed with a gentle hand on her arm.</p><p>“I hope my indiscretion does not offend you. It must seem so- strange… and embarrassing.”</p><p>“Surely it could never. I like for my tales to inspire my friends.” She smiled, then looking at the mother, “Just like I have heard beautiful tales about you, Madam Danvers. It is a privilege to finally meet the lady of this domain.”</p><p>“Well, you did find a very charming friend, my Dear.” The mother said to Alexandra, making the girl blush again. “I am indeed the lady of this domain, Eliza Danvers.”</p><p>“Delighted to meet you.” Maggie smiled, bowing her hat.</p><p>“Will you be staying with us tonight?” Eliza asked her.</p><p>“Oh, I would love nothing more, but I could never want to invade your home so soon after being back. Especially not without a warming.”</p><p>“Please, you are too modest.” Alexandra pouts.</p><p>“Do not be so silly, Miss Sawyer.” Jeremiah said then, coming back from the outside and joining the conversation by his wife’s side. “And I am certain your horse would be incredibly grateful if you were to accept. Thomas is taking good care of it.”</p><p>“We will settle you in the same room you stayed in last time.” Alexandra insisted now that both her parents were on her side. “Oh, now, you must accept our invitation! It has been weeks, you could not leave us so soon again.”</p><p>“Well, I know better than to battle again such a stubborn head.” Maggie grins, now making Jeremiah and Eliza laugh, against their daughter’s redness. “If you really insist, then I will gladly stay until morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could not hide her excitement. Just like she thought : to have Maggie back in her life felt just as bright and warm as getting touched by the sun. And the sun kept on blessing every new day of the week. Maggie had needed a couple of days to rest. She prioritized her horse’s rest as well, choosing to only venture by foot. With one of the carriages of the Danvers needing repairs, Alexandra was only able to see her three times during the week, and only for a couple of hours. Still, they appreciated every moment, whether it was while walking in the nearest forest, or visiting Lucy – who had been very happy to see Maggie again – or simply sharing a reading somewhere by the river.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           One of these days, when Alexandra had been unable to visit her, Maggie took the time to go and surprise Lucy in her home. The woman had been more than happy to spend the afternoon with her. They went to the market place together, walked around the lands, and then came home to take a bath. Lucy lived in the old laundry place of Salem Town. Her bathing room was equipped with a huge bath that used to serve as a great laundry soak where women used to wash the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot to tell me about a few details, it seems.” Lucy teased as she was cleaning Maggie’s leg, seeing the remaining of a bruise on her thigh. “Will you care to tell me what happened to you, Traveller?”</p><p>“My Bounty Hunter surprising me in the forest of New York.” Maggie sighs.</p><p>“Great Saint…” Lucy whispered, sorrily.</p><p>“I was lucky for him to have manifested himself when I was still far from my aunt’s home.” Maggie said while Lucy was inspecting her body to see where else she had been hurt. “The struggle and the run lasted for Lord knows how long.”</p><p>“I can see…” Lucy said, barely touching the remaining of another bruise on Maggie’s ribs, then looking at her back to see a couple more of those. “How did you escape his capture?”</p><p>“My horse felt the danger and his hooves were enough to knock the man down...” Maggie smirks, making Lucy laugh, finally. “I dragged him further away from my path and even attached him around a tree before feeling safe enough to continue my journey… My aunt was full of rage when she found out my body bruised… The poor woman, she already had enough troubles with her own health.”</p><p>“Does your Dear Alexandra knows you are in pain?” Lucy asked.</p><p>“She does not know it was from a fight. She believes my adventurous ways led me to dangerous paths.”</p><p>“If it can appease her mind…” Lucy guessed, drawing patterns to caress the damaged skin. “Lord only knowns what sort of truth the girl can handle these days…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had not answered and, instead, settled back into Lucy’s caring arms. She had needed it greatly. Yearning for Alexandra’s attention was eating at her heart and Lucy was always an soothing company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           On Sunday morning, Maggie had joined Alexandra in church now that she was able to ride her horse again. She shared a humble conversation with the Reverend, who had an eye to recognise the foreigners visiting his church. Maggie tried her best to stay composed while facing the man who had been executing her sisters… Maxwell had not been helping, but, then again, she never expected anything from him outside of a disappointing attitude. She kept in mind the way Alexandra showed more comfort around him. How she looked him in the eyes more often instead of keeping her head down. She kept it for herself around the table she shared with the Danvers as well. She kept it for herself when she announced she was going to go on a ride in the woods this afternoon. She did that because she knew that, even if her attitude had changed towards Maxwell, Alexandra would still chose Maggie’s company over Maxwell’s.</p><p>And so the two of them took their horses and left the domain, heading south. Maggie led the way, which had Alexandra share a laugh with her considering she should know the surroundings of Salem better than the Traveller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But why choose to live alone in the woods?” Alexandra asked, still sceptical of Maggie’s aunt.</p><p>“My aunt has always been a lone woman.” Maggie tried to explain. “She always found comfort in being surrounded by nature. She was raised this way as well, in a very small community of harvesters and woodworkers who lived by a great forest. The smell of the woods, the sound of the wind passing through the leaves, the colours… When we moved to the New World, she struggled finding a place that felt like home. My uncle was good enough to settle their home in a parcel that had a great wood in it, and he kept on working the wood as well for a living, making carriages.”</p><p>“Oh, your cousin in New-York…!” Alexandra remembers, connecting the dots.</p><p>“My aunt was the wife of a hardworking man. His company was the only one she truly enjoyed. That is, if I was not around her asking about the names of flowers and mushrooms.” She smiled, making Alexandra giggle tenderly. “She and my mother, her sister, have a long history of arguments. My mother loves luxury and great society. My aunt favours a simple life that is made of her own hands.”</p><p>“Would you say your aunt is the one who gave you this taste of adventure?” Alexandra asked then.</p><p>“She probably did. My uncle did too. He always used my young energy to help him with the wood. I am surprised to still have a strong stand after all those years breaking my back against the force of nature. He would have me skip my studies to go drag the trees out of the woods with him.”</p><p>“That is a surprise.” Alexandra admitted. “I thought your parents gave you a strict education?”</p><p>“They did, and I believe the teaching of my uncle was just as important. Knowing what the ground you walk on is made of, understanding the language of the trees that surround you… This might be the reason why you never found the apple trees in this part of the forest.” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could not do anything but laugh. Maggie’s cleaver mind always amused her. But her laugh was quickly taken away when they entered a small clearing hidden by the dense trees of the forest. It was made of all of Eden’s beauty. Enlightened by a beautiful sunlight, the three apple trees were tall and wide, older than she was. The fruits were so red she thought she could count them all through the heavy green foliage.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sawyer, this place is beautiful…!” Alexandra whispered as the horses walk in the open space.</p><p>“Did you really not know about this clearing?” Maggie asked, still surprised. She comes down her horse and walks towards Alexandra’s to help the lady come down.</p><p>“Great Saint be my witness, I have explored these woods countless times but never stumbled upon these trees!” Alexandra said, almost upset now, but accepting Maggie’s hand gladly. Coming down from her horse, she faces Maggie, closer than expected. “Thank you.” She blushed.</p><p>“Well, maybe it is a gift only granted to the Travellers.” Maggie suggested. She took care of freeing the horses from their bridle so they could feel comfortable eating the untouched grass or even dare to reach for an apple. “I stumbled upon these apples when I first arrived in Salem Town.”</p><p>“Did you go by the woods to hide from the bad weather?” Alexandra asked. “No foreigner ever dares to venture between those trees by fear of getting lost.”</p><p>“Bad weather?”</p><p>“The day you arrived in Salem Town? Was it not the same day we met, at the Tavern? I remember the rain and the wind.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I was talking about the first time I visited Salem. This would be… Lord, six or seven months ago now.”</p><p>“Right! I forgot you still decided to <em>come back</em> after what must have been an exciting and entertaining stay, as Salem is known for.” She said ironically, making Maggie laugh. “Well, you will never see me complain about your poor judgment, that is, or I would never have met you…”</p><p>“I guess my first stay had not lasted long enough for me to get a better judgment. All I experienced of Salem was the festivities of the Masquerade. I suppose it painted a better image of the community at the time…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra was about to answer, but Maggie had suddenly climbed up one of the apple trees, as easily as a squirrel. Alexandra came by the trunk, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sawyer, please be careful!”</p><p>“As careful as one can be.” Maggie smiled. “Will you come under here with the basket? I would like to keep those apples intact.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could not do much with such a reckless friend. She could only trust her and ensure of her safety. She came back with the basket and followed Maggie as she was going up and along the branches of the tree, looking for the best fruits to pick.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Miss Sawyer?” she finally ended up asking. “You said- you said you were at the last Masquerade organised in Salem?”</p><p>“I was, indeed, with a few friends.”</p><p>“I do not recall seeing you there.” She admits, finding it odd, considering she would recognise her beauty even in the moonless night. “Lord, please be careful…!” she begged when she saw Maggie standing up on a branch.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie took another step and suspended herself to the branch above hers, crossing her legs around it to go further and get the apples she was looking for. Suspended with one arm, she reached for a group of apples that caught her eye before. When she caught one, she took a bite first to make sure they were of season. She moaned in delight, already picturing the delicious dishes she could prepare with those.</p><p>Coming down this branch to the one she originally was standing on, Maggie then suspended herself the way from this one to look down and offer this apple to Alexandra. The girl was caught off guard by Maggie’s agility and struggled to move her own muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Danvers.” Maggie continued then. “I do not recall seeing you there either. And I would never have forgotten your face.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra, charmed by Maggie’s elegant strength, slowly reached up to take the apple she was being offered. She brought it to her own mouth to take a bite and immediately her senses were invaded by the sweetness of this fruit. The same moan escaped her throat, caught by surprise, and her tongue tingled at the taste. She felt the juice dripping from her lips down her chin and was about to bring her sleeve up her mouth, but Maggie’s finger reached her skin, wiping from her chin and up to her lips, lingering long enough to feel their plump surrendering to the soft pressure. Alexandra felt dizzy from all the sensations melting into each other, like the perfect ingredients of the same recipe.</p><p>One of the horses neighed softly, looking up at the sky. The women broke their scenery and mimed, until the question was answered by a few drops hitting Alexandra’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please not now…!” the Danvers girl whined.</p><p>“Well, we should hurry to get you back to your domain before the sky falls upon us.” Maggie suggested, jumping down the branch and whistling for her horse to come to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           The sky darkened faster than they could reach the edge of the forest. They knew the rain will only get heavier and the routes to travel up the Danvers domain were going to be badly affected. The horses will struggle and the women will have time to get sick at least three times before they get there.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it is either the rain or the forest.” Alexandra sighs.</p><p>“Or-… Why don’t you follow me?” Maggie dared to suggest. “The sewer shop is closer, and the horses will have a stable.”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer, I-”</p><p>“I know this place will be far under your standards of comfort.” Maggie nervously laughed, almost feeling embarrassed since Alexandra was clearly of a better class than what she had allowed herself to afford. “But I would rather see you doubting the quality of this establishment than you risking to get sick or for your horse to get hurt.”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer, I was going to say thank you.” Alexandra said immediately after with a smile. “Believe me, I am not as exigent of a lady as you may think…” she blushed with a gentle smile. “Besides, your company is where I feel most comfortable in.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           The ride up to Salem Town still felt like an eternity under the pouring rain. By the time they got to the sewer shop, their capes were soaked and their lips trembling. Maggie urged Alexandra inside while she went to inform the owners of the situation. Good as their came, the husband helped Maggie with the horses, putting them in the dry stables and to taking the equipment off the horses’ back. The lady helped Alexandra in the establishment, taking her cape and giving her a dry cloth for her to dry herself with.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Miss Danvers.” She said, offering her a long robe. “Oh, it is nothing but a modest robe, but if you would please let me care for your beautiful dress…”</p><p>“Oh, Madam, I would never want to give you trouble! I am already intruding your home, I could never abuse of your hospitality.”</p><p>“Does she not sound like her mother?” Maggie smiled, coming back from the outside with her hair completely wet, her hat having lost its purpose.</p><p>“Great Lord, Miss!” the lady said, coming to Maggie, helping her out of her own cape and long coat. “Oh, you are for sure taking a bath before getting into your new clothes!”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” Maggie agrees, even though she would have saved her this trouble. She then looked at Alexandra with a smile. “See, that is how we answer the owner’s demand.”</p><p>“Miss Sawyer, please, I really would feel terribly embarrassed…” Alexandra flushed.</p><p>“I will get the water ready for the both of you.” The owner still said. “Go get your robe, Dear, and meet us back in the bathing room.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” Maggie said again, going upstairs.</p><p>“Now follow me, Miss Danvers.” The lady told her, leading the way.</p><p>“I-… Yes Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">BATHING ROOM :</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maggie let herself sink in the warm bath smoothly, moaning as her body finally collects the heat it had lost outside. With a smile of satisfaction, she closes her eyes and let her muscle relax, enjoying the subtle weightlessness of her legs under the water.</p><p> </p><p>“These are incredibly great baths…” Alexandra said, coming from behind Maggie into the room, a cloth covering her body. “That is- for a-… for an establishment like yours. Not that I expected you to-”</p><p>“Miss Danvers…?” Maggie called with such a relaxed voice that Alexandra shivered from the sweetness of it. “Please, come and relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Next to Maggie’s bath was another one that had just been filled with warm water. The steam was calling for her to finally get the warmth she deserves, but Maggie’s presence made her nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not be looking.” Maggie told her as if she were a mind reader.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could hear the teasing smile in her voice and it only made her blush even harder. But Maggie had never lied to her, and she had always been incredibly respectful of her intimacy. She trusted her. So why did she feel so nervous?</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Dear.” The lady told her, coming in with the last bucket of extremely hot water, pouring part of it in Maggie’s bath and part of it in hers. “Call for me when any of you needs a refill. Take your time to relax these young bodies.” She smiled, then left as quickly as she came in.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra could not deny it. She really wanted a good bath and so, despite the nervousness, she put the cloth on the side and came by her bath. She was still surprised to see Maggie had her eyes closed, even though she had promised it. Alexandra took a few seconds to admire Maggie’s visage. The brown dots painted on her glowing tone, and the relaxed skin of her forehead, and back down the long dark lashes, and the plump of her beautiful lips, slightly opened by her having relaxed her sharp jaw. Then came her neck, crafted with muscles and tendons, leading to Maggie’s chest under the water. Alexandra could still see the roundness of her breasts, following Maggie’s long breathing and slightly emerging out of the water when she took a heavier breath.</p><p>Shaking her head, Alexandra finally got in the bath. It was almost painful to go from such a cold atmosphere to this warmth, but it felt too good and inviting for her not to dive in up to her chin. She could not help but let out a long moan of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realize your modesty almost had you refuse such a good moment?” Maggie asked, not opening her eyes yet.</p><p>“Well maybe I regret not having been rude sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie laughed, then turning her head, she looked at Alexandra. She expected to cross her hazel eyes, but instead the woman had her eyes close. It was Maggie’s turn to admire her beauty. Easily, a smile was drawn on her face. Alexandra could sometimes appear so stressed, but here she looked as though the world could burn around her and she would still be just as appeased.</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful?” she asked her as she sits up to get the scrub next to her tub, starting to clean her skin gently.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra’s breath got caught in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach got agitated as she was trying to cope with Maggie’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“I-… what…?” she chuckled, unable to hide the blush that was covering her chest, neck and cheeks. “What are you saying? I-”</p><p>“Aside from your mother, for I am certain a woman like her would probably say it to you every day.”</p><p>“I am not-… I do not-”</p><p>“What? You do not think of yourself as beautiful?”</p><p>“I-… no?” Alexandra admitted, then looking at Maggie in the eye for the first time, shyly, and realizing the woman was scrubbing her toned legs with such elegant strength right next to her. “I do not see it, I suppose?”</p><p>“Really? How come?”</p><p>“I could not say. I just… I do not think of myself as more beautiful than another girl.”</p><p>“This should not stop you from finding beauty in your own visage.”</p><p>“I-… well, easy for you to say.” Alexandra tried to defend, trying so hard not to invade Maggie’s privacy, although the woman was displaying such beautiful movements, such beautiful skin to her.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Maggie asked with a smirk, reaching her own back to scrub it. “Ouch…!”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I- yes. I suppose I might have hurt my arm somehow when I was climbing the tree. Where did my youth go?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Would you-…” Alexandra stopped herself, but her intentions had already started to speak themselves out. “Do you need help? With your back?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie looks back at Alexandra, trying to be certain of the question. She gave her the scrub and turned to have her back available for Alexandra to reach. She felt fairy fingers gently push her hair out of her neck and onto the side. Maggie’s sigh was so well controlled she thought she might struggle to breath after it. With Alexandra gently cleaning her back, almost massaging her, Maggie sank into the feeling. She knew her feelings for the woman were strong and passionate, but she had not experienced Alexandra’s attention to her skin. Not this way. She lost herself in the moment, almost forgetting their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Danvers?” she called.</p><p>“Yes?” Alexandra answers in a shy voice, too focused on how perfect it felt to care for Maggie.</p><p>“You did not answer my question before. What did you mean, when you said it would be easy for me to say that <em>you should find beauty in yourself</em>…?”</p><p>“Well… someone with features such as yours could not have much trouble with finding herself beautiful.”</p><p>“Well, you have a way with compliments.” Maggie smirks, tilting her head when Alexandra pressed on the side of her neck, a shy moan escaping her chest when the tender muscles were worked on. “But-… just because you find other women beautiful, it does not diminish your own beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra already found it difficult to keep her heartbeat calm whenever she was around Maggie, but having her talk about her beauty made it impossible to control it. To map the curves of her back with her hand, to be touching her the way she was and finding even more beauty in her than she thought possible… Alexandra was glad Maggie could not see her face – flushed with redness – or see her breathing – heavy and hot. A woman made of such natural blessings as Maggie surely could not find her so special.</p><p> </p><p>“You really-… You really mean it?” she asked vulnerably.</p><p>“Have I ever lied to you, Miss Danvers?”</p><p>“I- no? No, you have not… But you could be saying those things to simply be nice. Or to make feel better, more confident… Here, I believe I should be done.” She tells her, reluctantly stopping her cares.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie thanked her with a smile, turning back around and settling in the water again.</p><p> </p><p>“To help you feel more confident about yourself was one of my intentions,” Maggie admits then, “but only by telling you the truth… So that you can be certain that your beauty is real. It is seen, and remarkable.” She tells her, looking into Alexandra’s uncertain eyes. “You should <em>know</em> that people find beauty in you. They should say it as much as they think it. You deserve to hear it. And you deserve to think it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra’s eyes were once again lost in those deep brown eyes that could hold an infinity of raw emotions. Maggie’s vulnerability was different from hers. Alexandra saw her vulnerability as shy and weak, destabilizing. Maggie’s vulnerability was strong, and loud, powerful. Just seeing this strength pouring from her eyes made Alexandra shiver. It was overwhelming to be around someone who could be so free, and so true.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting cold?” Maggie asked now.</p><p>“What- oh, no. No not so much.” Alexandra said, sitting in her bath to look around. “Do you know where my scrub might be?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Over here.” Maggie answers.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie pushed forward and went on the other end of her bath to reach for the scrub, which was on a small stool. She had to get her torso out of the bath to get it, revealing her body to Alexandra. Even if she looked away, Alexandra had time to engrave the beautiful lines of Maggie’s back in her mind, of the strong muscles working under her tender skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is.” Maggie said, coming back in her place, turning to face Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>She did not give her the scrub, looking in Alexandra’s eyes, communicating without words. Alexandra gulps as she understands the offer. She smiled shyly and turned around, exposing her back to Maggie. She took a deep breath in, but it could never prepare her for want followed. Feeling Maggie’s warm touch on her skin, up her neck, moving her hair aside. Feeling her exploring the lines of her back, mapping it like a new land she discovered, and following the natural routes of her muscles, of her nerves, of her bones… Alexandra felt a fire burning in her belly, growing hotter as Maggie’s hands engrave their touch in her delicate skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Leaving this bath had been a difficult decision to make. They stayed until the water were turning colder than their bodies could find comfort in. Maggie left hers first, drying herself and then putting on a robe with stockings underneath, as it will be rather cold outside of this room. The lady of the sewer shop came to help Alexandra with her own dressing, but she was sad to announce her clothes will not be dry before the next hour or so.</p><p> </p><p>“The rain has not stop yet.” She said then. “Even with dry clothes, you will still have to ride under a pouring sky, Miss.”</p><p>“Do you think Henry might be of service?” Maggie asked her.</p><p>“Oh, he probably would be.”</p><p>“What would be the service of this gentleman?” Alexandra asked then.</p><p>“Henry works in the office. If the rain does not stop, it might be safer for you to stay.” Maggie said, with an apologetic expression, awkwardly delivering the news. “I know it might not please you to, but considering the weather-”</p><p>“Oh, Miss Danvers, we would make it as comfortable for you as we can.” The owner ensured, although she was intimidated to welcome a woman of her class.</p><p>“I- Madam, I promise you, comfort is not what is making me hesitant.” Alexandra said then. “It is your hospitality towards me, and the efforts you feel the need to put in my welcoming that is making me feel like a burden to you…”</p><p>“Oh, Miss Danvers, please! You could never be!”</p><p>“Well the both of you have found a similar modest mind…” Maggie sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra giggled, still embarrassed. But she ended up accepting the offer, expressing her gratitude a couple hundred times more. If the rain did not stop before 6p.m, then the owners will go find Henry for him to inform the Danvers of Alexandra’s situation. The girl wrote the note herself for her parents to recognise its legitimacy. She stated that she was welcomed to stay in Salem Town for supper and until morning, and that if her father insisted on it, she will wait for Thomas to come and get her with a carriage before the first.</p><p> </p><p>           The rain did not stop, and so Henry was sent to deliver the message to the Danvers. Maggie was very pleased, but she did not let it show too much. She had been preparing supper since she left the bath, and Alexandra stayed in her company on a low couch with a tea and some biscuits that Maggie had baked the day before.</p><p>To know that she was going to be at Maggie’s table had warmed her heart. For weeks they had been talking about Maggie’s relationship with cooking, how she had always loved to prepare meals for the people she loved and cared about… Tonight, Alexandra will feel like one of those lucky people.</p><p>Henry came back not so long after the supper. Everyone had settled in the small reading room for a warm tea to comfort the soul. He told Alexandra that her father would prefer her to stay safe from the stormy weather, considering that the carriages both needed to be repaired and he was afraid it might break in the middle of the journey. But he charged Henry to bring Alexandra back home as the sun will be up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain you will comfortable enough in a bed like mine?” Maggie asked her again as she settles the ladder correctly, holding it while Alexandra climbed up to the room Maggie was staying in.</p><p>“Please, I am not made of gold, Miss Sawyer.” She chuckled. “Your opinion of me is starting to almost hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“I am only making sure of your upmost comfort.” Maggie defended, climbing after Alexandra had climbed all the way up.</p><p>“Have I not told you that my comfort is made of your company? I-…”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie chuckled. Alexandra must have seen the modest furniture of her room and lost herself in thoughts again. She went up the ladder and joined the lady. Alexandra was, indeed, staring into the space. She could not blame her : the lady was made of higher standards, which was good for her. Still, she would have preferred for Alexandra to be honest with her apprehensions and needs instead of trying to comfort so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to go get another thicker sheet?” She asked with a smile, pulling the ladder up in the room with a groan, as she always did to avoid its fall during the night.</p><p>“What is this?” Alexandra asked.</p><p>“What is what?” Maggie asked back, standing back up.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra was not answering, simply standing and facing away from Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Will it really be so bad?” Maggie asked, now feeling a bit embarrassed. She moved to the bed and-</p><p> </p><p>And then it hit her. It hit her hard as soon as she saw it. It hit her harder when she looked back at Alexandra and saw that it was what she had been staring at. It hit so hard she felt her heart crumbling into pieces. It hit her when she saw the velvet mask exposed on the chest beside the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so guilty lmao I hate it here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love Spells - (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra had had to ask it three times before Maggie could even begin to process the situation in her mind. Every moment spent with Alexandra, every secret she kept inside, every delicate attention she showed without pushing her. All the details she had to think about and keep in mind to protect herself and ensure her secret would be safe… All of this to come down to this moment. From just one, tiny mistake. From being so excited to return to Alexandra’s company, she forgot, for one second, to think about her safety. Now everything was burning, ashes to the ground, with nothing to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?!” Alexandra shouts louder.</p><p>“I-… Miss Danvers,” Maggie whispers in a sight, still trying to figure out what to say. “I can explain if you let me-”</p><p>“You were at the Masquerade?” she kept asking. “You told me you could not go, because of your Aunt. Did you go to the event?”</p><p>“I- I did, yes.” Maggie admitted. “But I did go to my Aunt. I left in the night. I left when-… I left… when…”</p><p>“When what?” Alexandra asked, persistent.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie tried to say it, but she could see in Alexandra’s eyes that she already knew. Ashes to the ground, piling up at her feet like a black carpet made of the dust she collected through her secretive journey.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it you?” Alexandra asked then. “The- the young man in a red mask?” she pointed at the mask on the chest, recognizing it. “The one I shared a dance with?”</p><p>“… Yes.”</p><p>“I cannot believe it…” she whispered, eyes glued to Maggie’s guilty face. “It was you… All along, it was-… You are the Velvet Witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her secret pouring out of Alexandra’s mouth made Maggie’s stomach twist in sickness. The future was gone, the past was uncovered, and the present was uncertain. She had lost everything in just a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it.” Alexandra ordered her. “Tell me the truth.”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, please-”</p><p>“Say it! I want to hear you say it!”</p><p>“Yes, I am!” Maggie finally confessed, tears tingling up her eyes, her nose crippled by chills of fear. “I am the Velvet Witch.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence had never been so cold and heavy between them, keeping them apart, extinguishing the fire that once was. There was nothing left here. No more warmth, no more tenderness, no more… Only two women who once were.</p><p> </p><p>“How…?” Alexandra whispered to herself. “I cannot… Since the beginning, I was being corrupted by your evil sympathy…”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I-”</p><p>“All of it was made of lies! You- manipulated me!"</p><p>"I never li-"</p><p>"My easy trust, my weak nature, you met me at every need of affection so easily, how could one be so blind?!” she blamed. “My naivety got the best of me once again…” she chuckled sadly, beating herself down. “I shall only blame myself and my weakness for trusting a deviant mind such as yours.” She told her dryly, seeing the hurt she was causing in Maggie. “For believing anything good could come out of anything as loud and as grotesque as your ways…”</p><p>“You do not think what you are saying…” Maggie whispered back, refusing to believe Alexandra could reject everything she was.</p><p>“You are made of every sin the world has ever nested.” Alexandra kept saying, still with the same monotone and disgusted tone. “This pride… this provocative attitude… you have no modesty, everything you do is meant to shock and upset.”</p><p>“Please, Miss Danvers, do not-”</p><p>“Stay away!” Alexandra warned, taking a few steps back herself. “You have done enough! I should have you hanged, burned, for your audacity and your perversion!”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie remained silent. The fear in Alexandra’s eyes was too loud for her to break through it at the moment. The ashes were too fresh and fragile and if Maggie risked dusting Alexandra with them, the woman would leave and Maggie will sign her death sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly be your motivations?” Alexandra asked her angrily. “Out of all the other women in this town, why did you choose me? Was it my fortune? My family’s power? Was I the bridge between your greed and the Committee? Lord have mercy on my father’s goodness… letting me make friends with a witch, threatening his integrity and our family’s name! I dishonoured him the second I let you in on our land!”</p><p>“It was you.” Maggie simply answered, never looking away. “My only motivation was you, Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“How- what are you saying?” Alexandra whispered, not believing any of Maggie’s words. “Enough with the lies, there must be something else!” she growled. “The devil hides in the details, you must have had some sort of plan all along!”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie had nothing more to lose here. It was just like that night at the Tavern. The wild wolf with the piercing eyes… Except for this time, Alexandra was the beast, waiting for Maggie to give her a reason to attack, to cut her throat red and boiling. Maggie could either bow under this rage, let Alexandra win and take her life... Or she could defy her until she makes her doubt this impulsive rage, risking her life willingly as a bet.</p><p>Again, Maggie rarely chose the first option.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, Miss Danvers, of all the perfections you are made of, I can name one poor failure. Your own lack of esteem.”</p><p>“How dare you even-”</p><p>“You may be repulsed by my nature now, but remember just a few weeks ago you were yearning for me to take you away from your own.” she dared to defy. “You knew something about me was calling for you to break free from the obsessive rules of Salem. You needed a push, and even used me as a mean to escape the duties you now preach against me.”</p><p>“And I blame my poor judgment for carrying me away from them. My father was good enough to let me experience the careless ways without punishing me for putting such a disgraceful image on his head… I shall repent to him every new day to come.”</p><p>“It is pitiful to see you being so hard on yourself. To think you should carry the world on your shoulders and still be able to keep your head up with pride… It is heartbreaking. A woman such as you, with such promising talents, beating herself down and keeping herself shut, only to satisfy the ego of men that do not value her. It is a shame that you agree with them, and compare your worth to a simple bag of coins.” Maggie admitted to Alexandra, putting her gloves down on the chest, next to the velvet mask. “It was the reason why I refused to stay in the presence of your men. Your father is a noble leader, but he still treats his women like objects to trade whenever a new part of land is of interest. This explains why he arranged your union with this Mr. Lord… With a man just as greedy for power as he is. A man who considers all that is not a man as useful as a carpet…”</p><p>“Your mouth is so vile…” Alexandra says in reluctance, even though those words began to feel true. “My father has worked hard to put our family at ease. He wants my happiness above all, and it has to come with a comfortable life and a prosperous bloodline. Mr. Lord can help preserve my father’s wishes. He will work even harder for our family once-… once we are promised an heir and a domain.” She said, trying to stay composed, trying to fight the urge to cry at the thought of this future she could not even begin to envision in her mind. Even thinking about Maxwell’s hands on her made Alexandra flinch away…</p><p> </p><p>Maggie felt a compassionate pain in her own heart. She remembers the time she thought her life would be made of a miserable union. Every journey she ever took was to escape from it, at all caused.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father adores you; I do not doubt it.” She assured. “But his interest is made of gold, not blood. And I think you have come to realize, by now, that happiness has nothing to do with a marriage. Especially not one that was arranged.” Maggie smiled to her with a sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean? How would I-”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie takes a step forward, risking having Alexandra run away from her, risking to have the ashes of her secret dirty Alexandra’s pure innocence and have her run away from her. But the woman did not move, not an inch. She remained here, nailed to the ground, her back against the wall and her eyes glued to Maggie’s own, watching her every move. She imagined for a second... maybe her secret was not burnt down to ashes. Maybe it was too heavy to be turned to dust. Maybe the secret was made of the same nails that were keeping Alexandra’s feet on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Miss Danvers…” Maggie began to ask. “In the last couple of weeks, when were you feeling the happiest?”</p><p>“Where are your thoughts taking you…?”</p><p>“Was it at home? With your father, and your- promised husband? When he had his arm around your waist, and his hand over your own… confessing his affection with his words against your neck?” she asked, seeing Alexandra gulp the thoughts of it away. “Or, were you the happiest out here, in my company?”</p><p>“I-… How would I know, anyway?” Alexandra asked as though she was trying to avoid the answer herself. “You are the witch after all. You could have corrupted my heart, and put obsessive thoughts in my mind…”</p><p>“Then explain it to me.” Maggie challenged, . “How could I corrupt a heart that, supposedly, already belongs to a man? Isn’t it the only way a woman may be safe from vile thoughts and desires? By belonging to a man? A figure of stability, of strength, free of those sins women are so easily weakened by…”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Were you not waiting for me to come back? Did you not wait for me at your door in the fresh morning? Have you not been dreaming of me?” Maggie whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra tried answering with excuses, with anything that could defend her soul, but there was nothing in this favour. She had been waiting on Maggie’s come back. She had been waiting for her on the porch. She had dreamed of her, more times than she could admit. And if Maggie was now so close to her she could feel her perfume surrounding her senses, she only hoped Maggie could not read her mind to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not fear us, Miss Danvers.” Maggie told her, helping her come back out of her thoughts. “I am just as guilty as you are. I too wanted to come back to your door as soon as I could. And you too were haunting my thoughts every time I woke up. Just like you were in many of my dreams. Especially since that night, at the Masquerade when… when your hand was in mine, and you almost claimed my lips against yours.” She reminded her.</p><p>“This is- this is so very wrong.” Alexandra said, shaking her head as to get rid of her thoughts.</p><p>“Were you not the one to make the first step?” Maggie asked, rhetorically.</p><p>“I did not know it was you!” Alexandra defended, although remembering how she wanted this masked stranger. “I would not have-”</p><p>“Would you have not?” Maggie challenged. “Now that you know it was me dancing with you, carrying you around so elegantly through the dance… Have you really changed your mind? Do you regret the desires that animated you that night? Or even… the desires of the night we shared before this one.”</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“When you dreamed of me, and asked me if you could stay with me until morning.” She reminded her, seeing Alexandra trying to deny it. “And you came in my bed, curling up against me, never rejecting my attention… So needy of my affection, of a woman's touch…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra breathing was erratic. The memories were coming back to her in a flash. The feeling of Maggie’s warmth surrounding her as she fell asleep in her arms, and the softness of her fingers combing through her hair, gently…</p><p> </p><p>“This is all wrong… All of this…” Alexandra whispered. “Only the Devil could make it so tempting.”</p><p>“Tempting?” Maggie said again, a new hope filling her heart. “Are you admitting desiring me, the same way I desire you?”</p><p>“I could never say something so outrageous.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words, said with a form of disgust, could hurt the most fragile mind and destroy the strongest heart. Maggie felt a dagger burning her chest, felt a dry knot in her throat. Will this moment be the last time she will get to be true to herself? If her next step leads her to the cord or the stake, at least she wanted her last words to be worthy of an immortal Ode to Love.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so very beautiful, Alexandra.” Maggie whispered to her, letting her heart speak for her. “How could any man treat you with such disregard when your sole existence suffices to make me trust in divine interventions?” she asked, observing Alexandra’s beauty. Her eyes never settled on just one detail of her skin, and instead explored every beautiful mark of her existence. From the smallest freckle to the greatness of her hazel eyes. “I wonder… Has God crafted you in his own skin? Has an Angel blessed you the day you were brought into this world? Or maybe are you the miracle I had been imploring for my whole life, and whispered in every church of the world? Has our Lord answered my prayers, and sent you to show me where I truly belong? Are your arms the doorways to his Heaven? And your lips a sample of his unconditional Love? I wonder…”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were tingling their way up in Alexandra’s eyes. No one had ever serenaded her such beautiful verses. Poems of admirations so pure she thought they were for someone else, for a divine body, a holy creature made of light and wings. How could she be confessed such lovely thoughts? How could anyone think such lovely thoughts about her? She, whose own father was selling like a lamb to a man who only wanted to use her for an heir…</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder, now,” Maggie kept going, “How could I live in a world where you were not? Was it naivety that kept be going unaware, so that one day our life may connect? Every love I have ever felt before now feel like lies and futile plays. Because with a simple look you succeeded in haunting all of my thoughts. The past where you are not was forgotten. All I can see is a future where you belong. And if you ever choose to run, if you chose to leave, then so shall I. Because I do not want to imagine my life without you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie stopped pouring her heart out when she felt a tear fall against her hand, the one with which she was caressing Alexandra’s jaw, neck, and collarbone. She looked up and saw the most beautiful creature slowly letting go of her shame. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and every new breath was made of all the love Maggie was sharing with her, helping her replace the old degraded thoughts with novel adoring admirations. She was tasting true love confession for the first time. A frightening moment that was defying everything she ever thought she knew about real Love.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to steal my heart as well?” Alexandra asks in a fearful whisper, now feeling Maggie's sweet taste in a soft breath against her trembling cherry lips, remembering the temptation of claiming them at the Masquerade.</p><p>“How could one want to steal a heart that only deserves to be freed out of its cage?”</p><p>“Are those… the spells you spoke to the women you corrupted before me? Is this how you led them into your- dark and queer ways? With those serenades everyone would dream of but that nobody could truly deserve? Am I just another victim of yours? Another soul you will offer to your Dark Master?”</p><p>“I think you might be the true witch here." Maggie tells her, in awe of Alexandra’s innocence, not caring that she called her ‘queer’. </p><p>“What are you saying? I am in no way-”</p><p>“I think you already put me under your spell, my Dear Alexandra... And my heart… My heart is now yours to own, for as long as you allow it to beat.”</p><p> </p><p>And because their lips are so close, because they can feel their breaths creating the purest form of freedom, they both lean into the other one's body, getting closer to giving in to this tempting desire for flesh and warmth. All she wanted was to take her to another world, where love was the only feeling and the only thought, the only thing that made sense. Still, Alexandra hesitates and backs away further into the wall behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Maggie…"</p><p>"Free yourself, Alexandra.” Maggie almost begged, loving the way her name sounded like when it was spoken out of those lips. “Let me love you like no man could ever dare to."</p><p> </p><p>With a desperate breath, full of fears and desires, Alexandra gives in and captures Maggie's warm and full lips in the most daring kiss. Immediately, this fire in her chest burns out and through her whole body. Damned be the men that never came close to even lighting up a spark in her. As soon as she pulls away from Maggie’s perfect love, she comes back to it with even more force and more need, arms coming around Maggie’s neck to pull her in, tangling her fingers in the silky hair of this fascinating woman.</p><p>Maggie could feel Alexandra begging her to stay close. She answers her beautiful lady by pulling her into her, just to let her know that, even if her fears tried to dissuade her, Maggie will never give up on her. She pulls on her jaw just enough, just so she could let Alexandra know the taste of her tongue against hers. A soft moan escaped her lung and caressed Maggie’s own as they kiss evolves into a warmer dance between lips and teeth and tongues.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra’s body tensed up, overrun by chills in her back, overwhelmed by the physical touch and the delicate attentions. Maggie’s face is perfectly sculpted, fitting in her hands as if crafted in their name. She was not afraid anymore. She knew Maggie was right. She knew that Maggie belonged to her, now and for as long as she may live. Alexandra could not help but feel jealous and insecure. Maggie had own so many hearts before hers, how could she be certain to belong to Alexandra? And how could Alexandra ever be enough to Maggie?</p><p>As unholy thoughts fogged her mind, Alexandra let Maggie’s fingers thread down the lace of her corset, undoing it until she reaches her white shift which she pulled down to uncover Alexandra’s heavy chest. The breath Alexandra took when freed from her clothes felt like the first of her existence. But the cold had no time to caress her bare skin that Maggie’s lips were here to embrace the round flesh of her chest, hands holding the weight of her breasts delicately, skilfully following her breathing and her anatomy.</p><p>Alexandra’s head was so light she could barely hold it up. Everything she was feeling was overwhelmingly affecting her whole body: her breathing, her steadiness, her thoughts… Her own lips resting on Maggie’s head, she kept combing through her dark hair to keep her close. She could hear every kiss given to her, feel every warm hug of Maggie’s lips printed wet against her flesh. If she had been taught that all of this was perverted and sinful, Alexandra could only let out prayers for more.</p><p> </p><p>When her knees began to feel weak, she found herself backed to the bed and laid under this beautiful, strong, and addictive figure. Maggie had been so gentle and caring; Alexandra had never felt safer than in her arms. Maybe she was the doorways to Heaven… and Maggie’s lips were made of unconditional love, like the most intimate hugs, and her tongue a fire she wanted to feed on until consumed entirely by this passion.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie…” she whispered, moaned, and purred as she feels Maggie’s lips tasting her neck for the hundredth time. Long and hot breathes escaped her mouth instead of words when she felt her sucking the delicate skin down to her chest, claiming her very own heart.</p><p>“Beautiful Alexandra…” Maggie whispered back, running her hand up and down Alexandra’s leg.</p><p>Without stopping her ministrations, Maggie pulled down Alexandra's stockings, freeing more skin for her to touch. On her way back up, she pulled Alexandra's skirt higher, caressing her inner thigh until she can feel her lady shivering with desires.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so light and free. The purest of angels…” She tells her against her neck, kissing along her jaw, feeling the vibration of each moan. “Let me love you tonight. Let me show you what it really feels like to be loved and cared for…”</p><p>“This is perverted…” Alexandra tried to convince herself one last time, even though she wanted to be corrupted by Maggie. “Every touch, I should never let it get to me…” she said but begging for Maggie to prove her wrong. “I- What-”</p><p> </p><p>Her questioning tone was only momentary. She looks at Maggie, beautiful and flushed, raising onto her knees to take her corset off. Alexandra was speechless. In silence, she observed the smooth movements of those hands undoing every lace, every knot until Maggie’s chest is freed from all fabrics and exposed to Alexandra’s naked eyes. Alexandra felt as though she could cry. Maggie’s beauty was almost too much for her to stare. She rose sitting in front of her, like a curious artist facing his muse, and brought her hands to Maggie’s sides. Silently, she travelled up this incredibly soft and warm skin until she reached her generous chest.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie sighed when Alexandra’s cold and thin fingers dared up her skin. The hesitation in her exploration made it even more tempting and pure. Goosebumps covered her sides and chest, and her hands reached up to encourage Alexandra to take her heart into her palm. If she thought her mind would be first to be charmed, it was Alexandra’s sighs that reached her first. She looked back down into her eyes. The woman was overwhelmed, yet so focused, taking in every second, every touch as precious. If she should never let those touches get to her, Alexandra was the one to chase after them.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie…” she whispered close to her lips, eyes getting watery.</p><p>Maggie’s hands came to frame Alexandra’s face as they kissed again. She caressed her neck and scratched her scalp, adoring every soft moan she was gifted. “Love is not meant to be caged.” Maggie tells her, helping Alexandra back down on the mattress and resting her chest against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them moan into each other’s lips. Hands travel up and down, feeling their bodies fitting perfectly, like missing pieces of the same puzzle. Maggie brushes her thumb across Alexandra’s face flushed cheek, observing her beauty being sublimed with the slight exhaustion in her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“My most beautiful Angel…” Maggie whispered to her without truly noticing it.</p><p>“Maggie, please, I- I don’t know what to do…” Alexandra said shyly as she runs unexperienced fingers up Maggie’s back, still unsure but yearning for her touch.</p><p>“How about, my precious Alexandra, you simply let me love you?” Maggie asked, her hand already helping her lady spread her legs a little more for her to settle.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra shivered when Maggie’s fingers ran gently up her naked thigh, teasing her lust and edging her needs as she squeezes her muscles and writes invisible poems on her skin.</p><p>The second Maggie felt how wet and warm and awaiting Alexandra was, a great sigh escaped both of them, meeting in a harmonious delight. Maggie had to close her eyes for a few seconds to linger in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Alexandra… If this is another dream of mine, I beg you to never let me wake up.” She said, feeling Alexandra moaning against her lips with awe and desire as Maggie begins to stroke her fingers against her sex.</p><p>“Oh, My… Maggie…!” she muffled against Maggie’s neck, ravishing in her skin and hair, feeling how steady and daring Maggie’s strokes were against her, yet so soft and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>She clung to her back and her neck, her hips rolling into Maggie’s movement on their own accord, like she would have never thought herself capable to. She let herself get lost in the feeling. There was no shame between them. She was not afraid of her desires, for wanting to be touched, not when she finally had Maggie's skin all over her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I always felt it, deep down within my heart, I knew.” Maggie confessed. “And I know now for certain, I was meant to love to you, in every way.” She kissing her again, loving just how Alexandra was whining at the loss of her lips and tongue, pulling on her neck to keep Maggie close. “All I want is to show you… help you feel it… feel what it feels like to be loved and cherished…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra sighed shyly but she let her legs open even more as Maggie’s finger slid inside of her gently. “Ah, Maggie…! Oh my-, it should not-… it feels so good, Maggie...!” she finally confesses, breaking out of her denials, squeezing her thighs around Maggie’s waist. “Surely nothing could feel so-”</p><p>“Tell me to stop, and I will.” Maggie told her as she works stronger against Alexandra, making her moan louder in her neck. “I could never forgive myself if I were to ever hurt you, Alexandra, so, please, I am begging you, if you must, tell me-”</p><p>“Never.” Alexandra whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie moaned out of thankfulness in her neck. She brought her thigh against her hand to fully enter Alexandra and keep her high on this lustful liberation, grinding long and hard against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie… never stop, please, never stop loving me.” she begs, capturing Maggie’s lips again, kissing her with confidence. She trusted her desires and began to initiate every move and every touch, sliding her tongue in Maggie's mouth and demanding more. It was as though Alexandra had been hiding this instinctive knowledge of intimacy all along. It had been here, in a small chamber of her heart, waiting for Maggie to bring her the key.</p><p>“It’s a promise.” Maggie whispers back to her like a prayer, breathing in every moan Alexandra let out between her passionate kisses. “I love you, Alexandra… I always have…”</p><p>“I love you, Maggie.” Alexandra answers back immediately, feeling as though keeping those words inside of her chest will end up hurting her. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>A night of love and passion followed this confession. Skin against skin, heartbeats imitating one another. Maggie spent what felt like hours simply ravishing in Alexandra’s delicate curves, tasting the most intimate parts of her lover with care and attention. As for Alexandra, Maggie became her whole world. From the warmth of her skin to the smell of her hair. From the strength of her arm to the softness of her lips. Nakedness had never felt so pure, so necessary to connect with the secret divine. The concept of love, once abstract and unattainable, became a touch, a voice, and a beating heart. Many times she felt this overwhelming climax reaching her as though her soul had been taken up to Heaven, meeting with the very origin of Love. A place made of an infinite, pure, weightless light.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>           If the dream she had that night had been mediocre compared to this wonderful moment she spent with Alexandra, waking up next to a cold and empty side surely brought Maggie back to the hard reality. She rose from the sheets and looked around, searching for the beautiful woman who fell asleep on her naked chest just a few hours ago. The rising sun was not bright enough to enlighten the space any better, but the room was silent, only filled with Maggie’s thoughts. And soon enough, Maggie understood. Soon enough, her questions were answered. And she did not try to change the course of her time. She did not try to run away. No, she was done escaping.</p><p>Silently, and to the sounds of hooves and men rushing through Salem Town’s empty streets, Maggie got out of bed. Carefully, she rearranged her belongings in her bags, pulled her hair in a tail and put on some decent clothes. When she saw the light of torches at her window, brighter than the rising sun, and felt the fire slowly warming up her cheeks, Maggie decided to sit back on the bed with the Velvet Mask resting in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“My heart is now yours to own… for as long as you allow it to beat.” She prayed in Alexandra’s name as she hears the steps of men coming in the sewer shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if I'm mad at myself or not anymore like- stop a bitch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Set Me Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie is arrested for witchcraft, and Alexandra has her heart in her hands...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just- if you need to be reassured : it's gonna be okay. trust me. It's cool. It's fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A FEW HOURS AGO, DURING THE FIRST WAKE OF SALEM…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Warmth and delicacy are the first sensations to welcome Alexandra out of her dreams. Unlike any night she had ever woken up from, Alexandra felt completely safe and at peace. There were no invading thoughts weighing on her mind. No  worries suffocating her chest. There was only warmth surrounding her, and a heartbeat singing in her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warmth she was in hugged her closer into this comfort, and soon enough Alexandra answered by hugging Maggie’s body harder, snuggling into her neck. She felt fingers drawing patterns on her back, and lips pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you still mine?” Alexandra asked. “Was it only just a dream?”</em>
</p><p><em>Maggie turned to face Alexandra, and came to frame her beautiful visage. Even in the night, with the warm light of the candle still burning on the side, Alexandra was able to see the gentle fire in Maggie’s eye. The flames of passion. </em> <em>“I am still yours.” Maggie whispered, closer to her lips. “We are as real as tomorrow is promised.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alexandra felt Maggie’s hand squeezing her waist gently, approaching her so she could lay a kiss on her lips. Alexandra’s own arms came around Maggie’s back, encouraging her to kiss her again, and again, their bodies gently fitting into one another.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            They spent their first wake caressing each other, kissing each other’s skin, writing love notes with their fingers and drawing their love on every parcel, not leaving any part of each other untouched. They talked very little. Tonight was made of unspeakable emotions, of indescribable feelings and thoughts. They let their bodies speak for them instead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tell me, my beautiful Angel?” Maggie asked, although she was going to fall asleep sooner than she could begin to fight against it. “Are you still mine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am still yours.” Alexandra had whispered back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And even after Maggie had fallen asleep, Alexandra kept on loving her. The naked body she could touch was traced with gentle caressed. She got closer than she already was, kissing Maggie’s cheeks, and her neck, her shoulders, feeling her body waking up from the innocent attentions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is when she should have stopped. But when her body shivered of desire, her mind woke up from its peaceful rest, and everything hit her like a wave crashing on the seashore. It was violent, and loud, and announcing other waves that would be just as violent, and just as loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the fear that took over her peace. It was the shame that took over her comfort. Her nakedness felt vile. Her actions felt offensive. In the dark of night, she felt the judgmental eyes of all forces weighing against her mind. And so she left this lustful bed. She covered her body. And she ran from this forbidden passion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Alexandra had lost her sense of time. Everything felt as though the universe was collapsing around her. She trusted her horse to guide her on the route back to her domain. Back to where she always belonged. Back to where her life was given a meaning and a framed purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Busting inside of her own home, she had crashed onto the floor as soon as she had passed this door. Her sobbing was uncontrollable, and if everyone was already awake, they still did not expect to find Alexandra in such distress.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alexandra?!” Eliza shouts in shock, coming to her daughter. “Jeremiah!” she called. “My beautiful Alexandra, what are you doing here? How did you even get back home?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is- Alexandra?!” Jeremiah realized, running to her and kneeling by her side, followed by Maxwell who had been readying himself to leave before the second sleep. “Alexandra, Great Saint, what-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did not mean to do any of those things!” Alexandra chocked, her chest burning form the air she could barely breathe. “Oh, Father, please, I beg of you, please forgive me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about? Dear, I beg of you now…!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>None of them had ever seen Alexandra like this. The girl could barely express any of her thoughts and she had created a bubble around her, loosing herself in whispered prayers in her mother’s chest. Jeremiah was the one to take his daughter in his arms, bringing her on a couch for her to calm herself down. She got better, somehow. At least she was able to drink a few sip of water from a cup that her mother had to hold for her. Alexandra’s hands were shaking erratically, her legs as well, and her heartbeat might be the cause of it all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now, please, my daughter, please speak your worries aloud.” Jeremiah had begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Father… I have a terrible mistake…” she cried, eyes red with fatigue and tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Maggie heard the banging on the door. She heard the wood cracking under the force of the men. She heard the boots beating the floor and getting closer. Still, she did not move. She would not run. She could not run. A decision was made upon her heart, and her faith was sealed.</p><p>She saw the rage on Maxwell’s face when he got up the ladder first. Her expression remained the same. She had nothing to gain from playing against him anymore. She felt his hand around her throat and the other one coming down against her cheek, burning her skin with the impact of the slap.</p><p> </p><p>“I will have you hanged for your Evil deeds…” he growled. And she did not answer. Her last words will be for Alexandra to hold. “Take her to the Reverend.” He commanded. “Let him know that the Velvet Witch has been unmasked.”</p><p> </p><p>As much of a threat she was, three men took her down the ladder, handling her like a vulgar animal, putting chains around her feet, around her wrists, making sure the <em>witch</em> would not escape like smoak into the wind.</p><p>            It was the saddest of irony for Maggie : to be the one thrown in a cage. Behind the bars, she answered the questions of the Reverend until the sunset. They did not hit her, but the spitting, the throwing of holy water, was enough for her to feel dirty. She told them the truth. Told them about her ways, about the women without giving other names than the ones reported.</p><p> </p><p>“Your confession will lead you to the stage of execution tomorrow morning.” He told her. “I doubt a creature like you would want a chance to repent from her Evil affiliations.”</p><p>“Our Lord is on my side.” She answered quietly, saving her energy. “Always has been.”</p><p>“We do not serve the same Lord.”</p><p>“We do… Our Great Saint, Holy Father. I was crafted in his image. I love his children the way he loves them.”</p><p>“Your Love is made of lust and corruption.” The Reverent disagreed.</p><p>“We were crafted naked and pure. Free and loving, as he was.”</p><p>“Your understanding of the holy book has been corrupted by Evil.”</p><p>“Explain it to me, then, Reverend.” She asked, looking up. “How do you explain that <em>you</em> are the man to kill in the name of the Lord, and <em>I</em> am the one to love in his name? Do you not see the confusing irony? The illogic consistency of your serving?”</p><p>“She is speaking the confusion of the Devil.” Maxwell warned. “Do not let her reach your mind.”</p><p>“Thou shalt not kill, Reverend.” Maggie reminded him. “Love thy neighbour as thyself.”</p><p>“Enough!” Maxwell shouts, hitting the bars of the jail.</p><p>“Now, how do you explain all those girl being executed?” she kept going, her voice growing louder.</p><p>“You witches are poison to this land!” Maxwell answers.</p><p>“Thou shalt not bear false witness, Mr. Lord.” She told him. “You know those execution have nothing to do with witches.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Your friends up in Salem Village are the worst sinners this community could ever bear. Asking young girls to play ill and ask them to give names they never heard. Is it not a bit too easy?”</p><p>“The names are written in their spells against those poor little girls!”</p><p>“Does it not appear strange to you? That every single woman and man arrested for witchcraft are all somehow linked to the Putnam and the Parris families?”</p><p>“Nonsense…!”</p><p>“Enough, witch!” the Reverend spoke again.</p><p>“All of them were from the outside of their lands. All of them either owned parcels the Putnam wanted, or worked closely with the Porters. Porters who took over the committee, and who refused the ordination that would have benefited your finances, Reverend, and which caused you to write a whole essay on how ‘<em>Evil had been possessing some of the villagers</em>’. The Porters who are known rivals to the Putnam for their greater affairs in Salem Town, and for owning the sawmill up in the North that caused the flood in the Putnams land years ago. Flood that affected them so badly that today, the farmers are still unable to the financial gain of the family, while the Porters are thriving in their trades.”</p><p>“In the name of our Lord-!”</p><p>“In his name you have been murdering innocent people out of greed and pride! If every accuse were to give up on their lands to compensate the accusations, the Putnams would take over Salem’s area in an instant.” Maggie cuts him off. “So now you tell me, Reverend, which one of us is serving which Lord?”</p><p> </p><p>She will not bow under his eyes. He knew he was at fault. He knew his sins and he will not get any redemption for it. If Maggie had to die, she will do it without taking any secrets down with her.</p><p>The Reverend cleared his throat, and fisted hard on his cross.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lord works in mysterious ways.” He simply said. “Let the witch to her penitence. Her voice can only echo the words found in the shadows.”</p><p> </p><p>He led the way to the exit, and Maggie watched him leave. Maxwell, however, stayed for a few more seconds. His eyes were glued to Maggie, but not filled with hatred. It was confusion and understanding wrapped in a shell of denial struggling to keep it all in.</p><p> </p><p>“May the Lord be with you.” Maggie told him. “For only you will carry this truth upon your shoulders. You can either let it put you down, bow your head as you walk blindly amongst the liars... or you can choose to carry it like a armour, and chose to fight with it. Either consequences of your actions will determine the weights of your soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell did not answer. He could not find the words, and could barely even shape a thought. So he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The next hour or so, Maggie used the silence of her jail as a temple, praying for guidance and praying for her arrival in the next eternal life. She prayed to her uncle, who was probably waiting for her, maybe even looking over her shoulder. She needed to believe it as to not feel alone.</p><p>The back door opened, and Maggie felt her throat tightening in anticipation of the cord strangling her. But the steps were light, and shy, unsure if they even were welcome in this space. And even a few hours away from her death, Maggie would still open her eyes to this Angel.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would never come.” Maggie tells her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra sighs. Her eyes were red from the tears she had cried. Her cheeks dry and irritated. Her lips tight and trembling. Her skin was pale and she was fidgeting with her hands, a rosary held nervously between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you come here to pray upon me?” Maggie asked, and Alexandra shook her head as a no. “For yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra bit her lips, but still, she signed no. Maggie did not move. She stayed seated down on the hard floor of her cell and watched as Alexandra was trying to put words next to each other. The poor girl was back into her silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak your mind, Alexandra.” Maggie told her.</p><p> </p><p>The next sigh announced the tears that Alexandra had been trying to hold together. But the girl was weak again.</p><p> </p><p>“You are here… because you wanted to apologize.” Maggie dared to assume. And she got Alexandra’s affirmation. “Because you are the reason why I will be executed for Witchcraft.”</p><p>“I- I wanted to... beg you to accept my apology.” Alexandra whispered, never looking into Maggie’s eyes.</p><p>“Beg me?”</p><p>“I-… I never wanted any of this.”</p><p>“Did you not?” Maggie asked. “The last thing you were begging of me, was that I would never stop loving you.”</p><p>“Please, Miss Sawyer…”</p><p>“And I still am keeping this promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra looked up from her shame and into Maggie’s eyes. She was not upset. There was no hate or anger for her. She was looking at her the same as when she closed her eyes that night, with love.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not need me to accept your apology.” Maggie kept doing. “Because I never guilted you of your actions.”</p><p>“I-… Your death will be upon my-”</p><p>“I chose to free you, Alexandra.” Maggie cuts. “I chose to sing to you from the outside of your cage." she echoed. "I wanted to open your eyes and set you free.”</p><p>“And now here you are…” Alexandra whispered, looking down at Maggie’s chains around her wrists and feet. “Behind bars, like a bird in a cage…”</p><p>“And here you are,” Maggie echoed, standing up to face Alexandra. “A bird set free who chooses to remain in the cage.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not answer. She looked at Maggie approaching the locked door, looked as her fingers gripped the bars, looked as her eyes kept on admiring her even after Alexandra face was associated with her executioner.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have been more careful with you, my Angel.” Maggie said sadly. “I am sorry my Love caused your decay…”</p><p>“Maggie…”</p><p>“But I will carry your Love with me beyond my last breath.” She promised. “For my heart is still yours… as long as you allow it to beat.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra stepped in as close to the bars as she could and, softly, she caressed Maggie’s neck, bringing her in for a kiss. Maggie let herself be taken, as it was her only last wish. Alexandra threaded her finger in Maggie’s hair, and pulled her even closer. Maggie’s hands, even chained, came up with the weight of her freedom and caressed Alexandra’s jaw to kiss her back. She felt the passion in her weakness, on the warmth of her tongue against hers. Love will forever taste like Alexandra.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall leave with no regrets.” Maggie whispered, tears lingering on the edge of her eyes. "For my life purpose had always been to love."</p><p>“And I shall leave with your heart in my hands.” Alexandra promised, backing away slowly. “Set yourself free, Maggie…”</p><p> </p><p>These were Alexandra’s last words to her. The last words she will ever need to hear. Her chest was weightless, her heart now safe in the hands of her lover. She hoped Alexandra will one day realize that after freedom was offered to her, she will never find happiness in the cage again. Sitting back down in the back of the jail, Maggie closes her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. She had to twist her head a couple times, as her neck was hurting. It felt as though something was pressing against her skin. The discomfort bothered her enough for her to readjust her hair and, in surprise, realized that something was stuck in her hair and causing her discomfort all along.</p><p>A key.</p><p>Threaded in her hair by gentle fingers just a few seconds ago, a key was now in Maggie’s hands, like a bird finding a key to its cage.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>            The Reverend had been rehearsing this speech all morning. It needed to be perfect. And it was, so far, as he was standing on the stage of execution above the community of Salem. The coming execution of a witch such as Maggie will for sure cause both distress and satisfaction amongst the community. Simply revealing the arrest of the Velvet Witch had agitated the crowd. Now, the revealing of her face will definitely cause a scandalous reaction. Maybe he will be able to find others in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring the witch!”</p><p> </p><p>Under his command, Maxwell was first to get on the move. He entered the jail and face the prisoner, a bag on his head. His head, because the person in the jail, all chained and restrained, was definitely a man. And not just any man.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this…?” Maxwell had asked out loud. “Free this man!” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The other two following him revealed the face of the bald man in the cell and took the cloth out of his mouth so he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this situation?” Maxwell asked him gravely. “Where is she?!”</p><p>“The witch escaped, Sir.” The bald man said. “She freed her chains and opened her cell as if never imprisoned.</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell kneeled in front of him and grabbed him by the collar, menacing.</p><p> </p><p>“I payed you to track her down, to hunt her and bring her back alive to me!” he reminds him. “You have shown nothing but incompetence!”</p><p>“The witch is stronger than you think. She created a shadow of herself and used her serpent ways to take me down.”</p><p>“I should have you sent back to your little land for being nothing but a waste. Where did she go?”</p><p>“I could not answer.”</p><p>“Where is she?!”</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the jail, Maxwell’s rage was heard by all the civilians around the stage. Panic and fear arose and the Reverend had no power over it. The disappearance of the witch like smoak between his fingers had caused his defeat.</p><p>Amongst the villagers, the silhouette covered by a great cape retreats away from the chaos. The bird was set free, and she was now in urge to find it.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>            Lucy finally reached the edge of the forest in the south of Salem Town. She put the wheelbarrow down with a painful groan and helps the cracking of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Great Saint! Never again!”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie’s head popped out of the straw that Lucy had put over her to transport her out of the town. She spits around to get rid of the distasteful bits around her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we have been followed?” she asked, getting down from the wheelbarrow. “Lord, my shoulder is still sore from the fight…”</p><p>“Never fighting a mountain of muscles again.” Lucy tells her. “Your hunter was built in the thickest of rock.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Maggie came to check on Lucy, who had been hurt on her jaw and seeing her lower lip had swollen up from the fist of this man. “My poor Lucy… I regret tangling you into my troubles… Oh, if you had ever gotten-”</p><p>“Maggie, Dear…” Lucy cut, framing Maggie’s face in her hands to stop her from rambling imaginary events. “Even if I had all of my bones broken, I would not have let them execute you, with or without the help of Alexandra.”</p><p>“My Alexandra…” Maggie whispered, remembering Lucy’s words. “Where could she be? Did she not say she would meet you by the forest? Oh, if something has happened to my beautiful Angel…!”</p><p>“She told me to lead you here, and that you would know where to find her next.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie looked into the depth of the woods, looking for an answer written in the silence of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow my lead.” Maggie just said to Lucy. “I know where to find her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            During their walk through the forest, Lucy had been able to explain how Alexandra and her came up with a plan to save Maggie. She had found the first in church in the morning. Lucy always prayed before the crowd could invade the house of God. She preferred it that way. But this morning, Alexandra was shaking in her prayers, and she had been kneeling for longer than her knees could handle. Lucy was not new to their ways, and she guessed easily that Maggie had finally reached her heart. However, to learn that Alexandra had told Maxwell about Maggie enraged her. She dragged Alexandra out of the church and into the gardens where she was able to scream at the girl. She could not remember the things she said, but she remembers the tears she cried for Maggie, and the strong hold of Alexandra’s arms around her when she collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Lucy had found Maggie when she needed it the most. A friend who could understand her ways. A friend who had given her the attention and the care she so graved, washing away the shame from her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“She seemed jealous, on the moment.” Lucy smiled. “To know you and I had been in bed together before. She really is attached to your love, Maggie.”</p><p>“How did you get her to change her mind? She ran away in the night and sent a patrol to capture me.”</p><p>“She was devastated, the poor girl. She was full of guilt and shame. If she was ready to have a witch executed, surely this morning she would have gone to another one to ask for a way to travel through time and into the past to change your fate. These were her words, may I add… But I told her that the Velvet Witch was a fantasy, that these girls executed were our sisters, lovers of the fairer heart. Only then did her mind finally solved the puzzle.”</p><p>“You could not blame her for being unaware.” Maggie reminds Lucy, helping her go over a fallen tree in their way.</p><p>“I blamed her for going as far as giving your head to the Reverend. But- anyways… I suppose all will be forgiven as soon as you are out of their reach. She was the one to tell me about your hunter. Maxwell had told her before, saying he put this man on your tracks back in New-York. The Masquerade had been organised to get you to reveal yourself.”</p><p>“Maxwell is a disgraceful man… I did not expect him to try and find me himself. And, as for the hunter, I did not even know he was back in Salem. Last time I saw him was when he was attached unconscious around that tree in the forest of New York.”</p><p>“Well, now that is reassuring considering that <em>we are</em> in a forest…” Lucy reminds her. “Are you certain we knocked him out alright in the jail?”</p><p>“Well, we can only hope so, because my shoulder will make it very hard for me to protect us against his gigantic figure again.” She told her, pushing a branch up to let Lucy pass under it. “Ah, there we are.”</p><p>“Good Lord…” Lucy said as she entered the secret clearing. “How come I never stumbled upon these trees?”</p><p>“These were my exact words.” Alexandra said, coming out of her hiding on the opposite end, uncovering the hood of her cape.</p><p> </p><p>Without the need of any craft, time stopped for Maggie and Alexandra to drown into each other’s eyes. For the first time, and forever, both of them were free. Maggie soon ran to her and Alexandra joined her in the middle, embracing her lover under the apple trees.</p><p> </p><p>“My beautiful Alexandra…” Maggie had realized, emotions taking over.</p><p>“My Love…” Alexandra whispered, looking in her eyes. “I had been waiting for you my whole life, and I almost let you slip away…” she blamed, caressing Maggie’s cheeks, bringing her into a searing kiss. "May you let me repent every new day the Lord makes..."</p><p>"I will forgive you before the next sunrise every single one of those days."</p><p> </p><p>Lucy remained silent. She had never seen a love blossoming the way theirs way. She never truly believed that their kind could be happy this way. Now, she trusted it, and she made it a promise to herself that she will protect it at all cost.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go on, now?” Alexandra asked. “We should be leaving before the patrol is sent south... Lucy?”</p><p>"I will be fine to find my way back, do not worry about me."</p><p>"Dear, please..." Maggie smiles. "Can you not read her mind?"</p><p>“I-… what are you suggesting?” Lucy questioned.</p><p>“Well, I did not struggle with three horses in this forest for you to stay in shabby little Salem all alone now, did I?” Alexandra told her.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie busted out laughing at Alexandra’s newly found humour. Her woman was free as she had ever been, even more beautiful than she thought she could be.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you- are you really suggesting it?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Obviously, if Salem is not suited for us, surely it is not suited for you." Alexandra said.</p><p>“Now, let us leave for a new life.” Maggie said, looking into Alexandra’s beautiful hazel eyes. “One that will be worth flying away from this cage.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The three women began their new journey away from the community of Salem, heading south and never looking back. Their next stop would be Maggie’ aunt’s home where they will be able to rest. It was not easy for Maggie to discuss her situation to her, but the old woman’s only wish was for her to find true love and to leave her life nurturing it. Alexandra wondered how they will be able to explain her disappearance to her family. Maggie had an idea, but they were not certain of their plan yet. They will have to see with Maggie’s friend in New York, where they will heading next to truly begin a new life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see? that wasn't so bad, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love Was Our Craft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new beginning...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">TWO MONTHS LATER, IN THE GREAT BLUE OF THE OCEAN.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Alexandra woke up for the first time to the sound of waves and wood, to the feeling of swaying and to the smell of salt. She got out of bed, seeing her beautiful Love was not next to her, and she put on a modest dress before leaving the hold and get to the main deck of the great boat. The sun was rising from the blue horizon, clearing the stars away. The sails were up and the wind was strong enough for the boat to swim the ocean. A stronger wave hit the front of the boat and Alexandra fell back, losing her balance. But a strong hold came around her waist and secured her onto her feet. She relaxed when those hands hugged her closer to her saviour.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my Love.” Maggie smiled into her neck, kissing her gently.</p><p>“Good morning to you, who abandoned me in our bed.” Alexandra talked back.</p><p>“I left just a few minutes ago!” Maggie whines, turning her lady around to face her, presenting a cup to her. “And I was just about to get you a cup of tea in bed.”</p><p>“An attention gained from another one I’ve lost.” Alexandra sigh, though she still took the cup and kissed Maggie’s hand as a thank you.</p><p>“Maggie!” a blonde woman who’s head was topped by a tricorn hat. She was waving from the quarter deck in the back of the boat.</p><p>“I believe she has news for you.” Maggie smiled to her lady.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra had rarely been this nervous and exited as she was right now. Finally, she will be able to feel like her tracks will definitely be covers. She followed Maggie, who was wearing none other than pants and boots with a shirt and long coat. A form of modest sailor suit that she found absolutely ravishing on her lady. There was no way Maggie would be helping with the sailing while wearing a dress or a skirt. And the others were fine with it. This boat was made of interesting people that Alexandra will have plenty of time to meet...</p><p>Maggie led the way into the captain’s cabin to find her friend shuffling through mountains of papers. Alexandra did not know how she could call it organized, but apparently she had no trouble knowing exactly which paper belonged to which pile. The blond readjusted her glasses when she found what she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, Dear, if you ever need help rearranging your papers, do not fear to ask me.” Maggie teased in a sigh.</p><p>“And yet I’m still the one who found your very own hat this morning.” Kara talked back. “How ironic!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra had been very pleased to meet Maggie’s friend. She was made of a beautiful spirit, always smiling, ready to help anyone in need. Her constant excitement had charmed her in a way she could not yet explain, but she knew she wanted to be here for Kara the way Kara had been.</p><p> </p><p>“I did everything I could think of.” Kara told her, placing everything laying papers down for Alexandra to see. “I made you some new birth papers, official documents in your name like newspaper cuts and signed paper from offices under my father’s name… everything is here and classified, ready to be placed in different post offices and city halls when we get to our destination.”</p><p>“They look very good.” Maggie said to Kara. “You surpassed yourself once again.”</p><p>“You did all of this in just a few weeks…?” Alexandra realized, seeing just how many papers there were.</p><p>“Well, I am a dedicated counterfeiter.” Kara prided herself. “And, believe me, our circle will be playing along as soon as I tell them.”</p><p>“The El family does have lots of foreign brothers and cousins and aunts and uncles all around the world…” Maggie smiled. “One more addition could not hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra read the papers of her new birth : <em>Alexandra El, born in Ireland, April 1669.</em> Who would have thought, a few months ago, that Alexandra would have to abandon her very own name in order to live the life she wanted?</p><p> </p><p>           Maggie, Alexandra and Lucy had been able to stay hidden in New York for weeks, at the Red Robin, with Maggie’s friends. Alexandra’s disappearance would not go unnoticed and, knowing of Maxwell and Jeremiah’s nature, they knew they would need to find a new way of life. Thankfully, Maggie had excellent friends, especially in New York.</p><p>Kara El, an extremely good woman of letter and a dear friend of Maggie, was more than happy to help Alexandra get a new identity with false papers, and create a false history. But it would have to come with a sacrifice : giving up on her own family, on her own name, and never return to her lands. She will have to sacrifice her ties with her family, have them grieve her presence in order to live her own. Maggie spent days telling Alexandra that she should not have to do it. That she could return to Salem, to her family, if she wanted to. She was not selfish enough to ask her to stay. Maggie would never want Alexandra to sacrifice a life for another one with her.</p><p>If Lucy had been an incredible friend to her, it was Kara who helped Alexandra decide of her next move. She found in her a bond she never had with anyone before. Conversations where easy, deep, gentle. It was not the Love she felt for Maggie. Maggie was her lover, her soul, a woman she wanted to touch and cherish for the rest of her life… Kara was what people seem to describe as a sister. And so she chose to stay with Maggie. Because she will never be able to find a love as strong as the one that tied her to this woman. Kara promised her that she will be able to write to her parents whenever she will desire. Somehow, it helped.</p><p>Alexandra accepted the conditions of her new freedom. She will change her name to belong to the El family, made of very wealthy and respected members of Congress in the old Kingdom. This name will offer Alexandra a comfortable and easy way of life once she and Maggie settle back in the Old World.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           And today was the day. Today, Alexandra was free. She did not even realize it until Maggie’s arms were around hers, but she cried under the weight of emotions. It had been an overwhelming year. The promised engagement, Maggie’s arrival, the self-discovery, understanding the secrets of the witch trials, and now starting a new life.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so very brave.” Kara had praised, coming to lay a kiss on her cheek. “You should be proud of yourself, for fighting the way you did for this life.” She smiled. “And I did not offer you my sisterhood in vain. I will be there for you, always, whenever you need me.”</p><p>“Dry your tears, my Love.” Maggie told her, kissing the salty drops away. “You have fought a long battle your whole life. Celebrate yourself today.”</p><p> </p><p>With this must love around her, Alexandra could only trust in a better tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           It took them months to get to the Old Continent and additional days to reach the lands of Limerick in Ireland, where Maggie and Kara could ensure safety to Lucy and Alexandra. Everything about this journey had been the greatest adventure both women had ever experienced. Alexandra had only heard tales of foreigner, stories written in books and drawings laid on desks or pinned to the walls. But experiencing these tales was like nothing she could have imagined of them. It felt as though she was beginning to truly understand what <em>living</em> really was about. She would never trade it, never for Salem.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot wait to finally settle at the domain.” Kara groans, pouting out of the frustration.</p><p>“We are almost there, just a few minutes to go and you will be able to take the longest nap with no one to come and wake you.” Maggie teased.</p><p> </p><p>           And a few minutes later, the carriage stopped in front of enormous gates, made of the thickest metal and ornated with the most delicate details. The walls were taller than three men but the gates let Alexandra see beyond them a great domain made of the most beautiful gardens. Following the long path of stones, her eyes widened at the sight of an immense mansion, made of dozens more walls and windows than the one she left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“It is-…”</p><p>“Gigantic!” Lucy shouts, moving Alexandra’s head aside to get a better look. "Great Saint, and you have been hiding this secret place all along?"</p><p>“Is this where we are going to reside?” Alexandra asked to Maggie, unable to believe this would truly be it.</p><p>“I told you I would take you to Heaven on Earth.” Maggie smiled, stroking Alexandra’s hand in hers.</p><p>“I-… Maggie, this is… This is beyond anything I ever imagined.”</p><p>“Now, now! Come out!” Kara calls excitingly, already jumping around. “There are so many people to see! So many things to do!”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie helped Lucy and Alexandra out of the carriage, taking the last one by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“J’onn!” Kara shouts through the gates. “Mr. Jones!”</p><p>“Miss El?” a black man called back from up a ladder in a tree, stopped in his picking while also being dressed in a costume for battle.</p><p> </p><p>The man immediately came down and ran to the gates with a huge smile, opening them with the force of his hands. Alexandra was completely shocked. These gates looked and sounded as heavy as she thought, but this Mr. Jones was strong enough to pull them by himself. Kara jumped in his arms and he hugged her back strongly. Soon enough she was able to meet the man, made of the most genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>“This is J’onn, Chief of the Guard.” Kara introduced. “And J’onn, this is Lucy Lane, and this is my <em>sister</em>.” She winked at him. “Alexandra El, formerly known as Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“It is great to meet you both.” He told them and they bowed as a greeting.</p><p>“Now, if you would excuse me, I shall take the responsibility of announcing our arrival to the Countess.” The blond said, running towards the mansion, making everyone laugh.</p><p>“Maggie, you are finally back!” J’onn then said excitingly, coming in a tight hug. “You have been greatly missed.”</p><p>“And I have been missing you since the day I left.” Maggie answered.</p><p>“The Countess is unaware of your arrival, did something urgent happen? Should the guard be gathered?”</p><p>“No, no guard is needed. But, yes, something rather important happened.” Maggie said. “I- I found Love.” She smiled, looking at Alexandra. “Alexandra is my-… <em>my</em> Alexandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra did not know if she should be hiding or burning herself right here and now. Maggie talking about their relationship out loud to a man. Lucy elbowed her, smiling to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” He said with such a peaceful voice. “I am so very happy for you, Maggie. I always told you, your heart will find the hands it belongs in one day.” He smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, J’onn.”</p><p>“Well, please, lead the two ladies to the mansion. I will go to the carriage drivers to take your belongings with a couple of valets.”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie offered her arm to Alexandra and the woman could not refuse it. She could see that Maggie had taken her to their Heaven on Earth. A place where their love was praised and adored. Walking by her side without fearing the looks around them made her feel even more free than she already was. Outside, under the eyes of nature itself, they belonged.</p><p> </p><p>            Coming out of the mansion, an elegant woman made of the fairest skin walked down the stairs. Her hair, dark as night, were fashioned into a great bun ornated with pearls and feathers. Alexandra had never seen such artifice outside of special events.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, she is one new beauty.” Lucy admitted out loud, making Maggie laugh.</p><p>“Well, Lucy, meet the Countess.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly intimidated, Alexandra blushed when the woman looked deep into her soul with these piercing blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Miss Sawyer, if I were my mother, the guard would have put you down without a second thought.” She told them, but the smile betrayed her threat.</p><p>“Oh, Lena!” Maggie sings happily, hugging the woman close.</p><p>“My Goodness, Maggie…! Would you look at your hair.” the woman said, touching the ponytail. “The last time I saw you leaving through these gates they were just resting upon your shoulders.”</p><p>“It has been too long… Oh, how I’ve missed you! Being back here just all feels like a dream.”</p><p>“Well, you are very much awake, Dear, because the blond fury that just busted through my doors surely would have woken me up from the deepest of sleeps.” She teased then making Maggie laugh. “But, I see you did not come back alone.”</p><p>“This is my friend, Lucy Lane. And this is- my beautiful Alexandra.” She told her.</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra would never get used to being presented this way by Maggie. She blushed and smiled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you did take my promise to heart.” Lena understood, looking back to Maggie. “Is this woman your true love?”</p><p>“She is.” Maggie answered, but looking at Alexandra. “She really is.”</p><p>“Maggie…” Alexandra called tenderly, holding her arm closer.</p><p>“Countess?” a woman called from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, two valets and J’onn were taking care of bringing the cases into the mansion. One of these valets was a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we bring them up already?” the woman asked. “Or should we wait for the beds to be done?”</p><p>“Oh, I am certain you can already get them upstairs. Ladies, these are two valets of our Guard, under the command of Mr. Jones. Susan Vasquez and Winslow Schott.” She presented. “These are Miss Lucy Lane and Miss Alexandra El. And, well, Maggie Sawyer, as you know.” Both of the valets greeted Maggie again like old friends. “Vasquez, would you care to lead Miss Lane to her room? West wing, second door.”</p><p>“For sure.” Vasquez nods. “Miss Lane?”</p><p>“Yes?” she immediately answered, hypnotised by the foreign beauty.</p><p>“Which one would be your cases? I will help you settle in your new room.”</p><p>“These two.” She told her, looking as the woman was carrying them both by herself, showing cut muscles under her shirt. “I hope my room is big enough for two...”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>“Nothing!” she panicked. “Please, lead the way. I will just… follow you, and observe your- professionnalism...” She turned to Maggie and her expression was made of awe. “Thank you infinitely for your shelter, Countess.” She bowed then.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy was quick to leave, following her new favourite person. The three remaining women chuckled. Lucy was made of the same energy as Kara, but with a little more lust to it. It would not be a problem in these walls, Maggie knew it. Lena came to Alexandra and offered her hand as a proper greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss El, my name is Lena Luthor. I am the Countess of the Fortress.”</p><p>“The Fortress?” Alexandra asked.</p><p>“This domain.” Lena showed her all around her. “Everything that is protected by these walls, everything you see is part of the Fortress.”</p><p> </p><p>She led the women through the ground floor of the mansion, intending to get them to the back. Alexandra listened to the history of the mansion, the history of Lena’s family. And while she listened she observed the great luxury of this house. Every painting, every chandelier, every vase… everything was made of a delicate beauty. Just like Maggie, by her side, observing her visage with eyes full of love and passion.</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened the doors that lead to another part of the domain. Behind the mansion were other gardens where laugher and joy invaded the space.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fortress in an orphanage.” Alexandra understood with a smile, seeing the dozen of children wandering about playfully.</p><p>“You see, I welcomed Maggie when she had nowhere to go and had nobody to become. Just like these children. Everyone here is given an education and a training. Every child you see has been rejected either for either the colour of their skin, or for the difference of their bodies. Some are here for the same reason you ladies are.” Lena explained. “For that reason, I made Maggie a promise. That when she finds true love, these walls will protect it with its every forces. The Fortress is a shelter and a castle. A safe heaven for everyone rejected from the outside world. A place to belong, where your freedom to be is guarded and fought for at the same time.”</p><p>“Countess!” a little girl called. “Countess, the food is growing from the ground! Like you said!”</p><p>“Now, if you will excuse me…” Lena smiled before leaving their side to go give the children some attention. “Please, feel free to settle in any room you like. Supper will be ready at 6.”</p><p>“Will we have a story time before bed?” Maggie asked louder for the children to hear.</p><p>“Oh, It’s Maggie!” a boy in is teens said. “Maggie is back!”</p><p>“We will, if Miss Sawyer will give us the honour to start the night.”</p><p> </p><p>All the children happily applauded before going back to their activities, some of them guiding Lena towards the carrot plants.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What do you think?” Maggie asked Alexandra. But the woman did not answer. Instead, she let the tears roll down her cheeks and draw the smile of her lips. “My Love?” she called, framing Alexandra’s face in her hands.</p><p>“This is beautiful.” Alexandra sighed. “Everything since I met you had been made of beauty. And I-… I almost missed it, out of fear.” She realizes. “Oh, Maggie, how could I ever doubt your love?”</p><p> </p><p>Maggie welcomed Alexandra in her arms, encouraging the tears to be set free, for the weight of her old life to melt from her shoulders. Alexandra kissed her neck, and up her jaw to meet her lips. Confidently, she kissed the woman she loved. Outside for the world to witness, in the wind and under the sun, she kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Maggie Sawyer… I have been in love with you for longer than I can think.” She confessed, reaching for a collar around her neck. “I believe maybe my heart had always been in your hands, and I only met it when I met you, during that strange night, in this old shabby Tavern.” She chuckles, remembering their very first interaction.</p><p>“Who would have thought this night could have led to a day like this one?” Maggie laughed.</p><p>“Lord can only know… And I- I believe that you were destined to me. I am certain to be destined to you.” Alexandra added, unlocking the necklace so she could get the two pendants from it. “And I know that my Love for you is unique, and eternal. It will last longer than I will live, and reach you beyond every world we visit.”</p><p>“Alexandra…?”</p><p>“Maggie Sawyer, I know that the world outside will never want us together. But I don’t care. I want to live in a world where you can be mine, and where I can be yours… And I-…”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra presented a ring to Maggie, and all the woman could do was stare at the beautiful diamond held between her lovers’ fingers. Now she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“And I will fight for this world where you are mine. I will build higher walls, and rearrange the stars above us.” Alexandra kept chanting to her. “I just- I want to live in a world where I can call you my wife. Everytime I wake up, everytime I fall asleep, I just want to know that the woman laying next to, the woman I love, is my wife.” She rose the ring to Maggie’s hand. “So, even if the world outside does not want us to be together, will you, in this world that is ours, will you accept this ring? Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes reflecting the rays of the sun and the light of hope she always knew she will see ahead of her, Maggie answered Alexandra in a simple breath made of all the love she could bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?” Alexandra said again, surprised of the answer she was waiting for to be the one she got.</p><p>“Yes, Alexandra!” Maggie laughed out of joy. “Yes, I will marry you. And I will be your love, and I will be your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexandra captured Maggie's lips with the strength of her passion. She could not let those words be spoken into the air for them to vanish. She needed to taste them and take them into her heart forever. And she took Maggie’s hand gently, sliding the ring around her finger before bringing her hand up to kiss it, once, twice, three times.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, tell me you have a second ring?” Maggie asked nervously with a smile.</p><p>Alexandra gave it to her, and Maggie claimed her as hers. The ring fit perfectly, and so did Maggie’s heart in her hands. Maggie did not stop kissing Alexandra. She kissed her finger, and her hand, and her wrist, and then she pulled her closer and kissed her neck, her jaw, and she captured her lips, warm and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“My beautiful Alexandra.” She whispered against her lips. "My love is yours... It always had been, and so it shall be yours forever..."</p><p>“It was your love.” Alexandra whispered back, looking into Maggie’s loving eyes. “Your love was your craft all along.”</p><p>"Our craft, my Love... Kiss me and remind me why I exist." Maggie begged.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately her lips were captured in a heated kiss, her body taken into Alexandra's arms and her mind only made of her wife's existence. And in this world made for them, Alexandra and Maggie had finally left their cages behind, and could begin to live a life of freedom, both of them guided by the enchanting chant of their hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love my own story and that is a powerful move, pat pat on my hat for me.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this journey, I hope you enjoy the little ups and the little downs... Feel free to tell me what you thought of it, or feel free to insult me for the little dramatic moments maybe idk lol.</p><p>See you around :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>